It's A Shameful Thing
by DixieWildflower
Summary: Stephen Farrelly - Sheamus - finds out a secret that will change the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Had this idea for a while. Hope you like it.

Megan stared at the computer screen, unable to believe what she was reading. "Stephen Farrelly. Oh my God." She decided that she would drive to Atlanta to catch the next show. She read that he would be appearing at the radio station. When Tuesday came, she made her way down to the Sheamus signing. When she got up to him, he smiled at her. "How are yeh doin' today? Do yeh want me to sign that for yeh?"

"No, I just want to give you this." She handed him an envelope with a picture and a phone number. She walked away, leaving him in stunned silence. He opened up the envelope and his eyes went wide. He turned to one of the road crew "Ah have to go. Now."

He took off, running to find the woman who just shook him up to his core. He yelled after her, and when he caught up to her, he grabbed her by the arm "where did yeh get that lass?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk here Stephen." He nodded and agreed to meet her at the hotel bar later that night.

"Now, do yeh mind telling me where the hell yeh got that photo?"

"So, you recognize it do you?"

"Yes, of course." Stephen remembered when it was taken. He was 10 years old.

"And the girl?"

"Caylin. The little girl that lived next to me. My first love. Now, tell me how yeh got it."

"My name is Megan. Caylin is my best friend."

Stephen fell back in his chair. "Yeh have seen her? She's okay?"

"Yes, she is. No thanks to you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Ah haven't seen her in years."

"About 14 to be exact huh Stephen?"

"Yes, Ah guess that it has been about that long. How did yeh know?"

"Because that is how old your daughters are."

Stephen sputtered on his drink, almost choking. "What?"

Megan was getting irritated with him and handed him her phone with a picture pulled up. "Andi and Alli. Twins. Your daughters. Remember?" He grabbed the phone out of her hand and looked at the snapshot. He saw two beautiful girls with his red hair, blue eyes, freckles and his nose.

"Oh. My. God." Stephen started feeling short of breath and having pain in his chest. He started to feel his heart pound in his ears and the blood rushing to his head.

"Yeah. Jog your memory did it?"

"What are yeh talking about? Caylin never told me she was pregnant or that we had twin girls."

"Bullshit. Anyway, I just wanted you to see what you missed out on. They are beautiful, smart, athletic, gifted and sweet girls. Caylin did a great job raising them, without you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go." Megan stood up to leave and Stephen moved to stop her.

"Wait, please don't leave yet. Ah swear to God Ah had no idea."

She looked up at him and saw tears sparkling in his blue eyes. Maybe he really _didn't_ know. Megan sat back down and ordered another drink. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"How is she doing? Caylin Ah mean."

"She's fine. We live down in Valdosta. She is a teacher now. We both are. Would you like to see a picture of her?"

"Ah would, very much."

Megan pulled a picture of Caylin from their faculty Christmas party up on her iPhone. "That was a few months ago."

Stephen stared at the screen, awestruck at how well she looked. "She is still so beautiful. Like she always was."

"Stephen, really, you had no idea you were a father?"

"No. None."

"Huh. All these years, she thought you just bailed on her and the girls because you weren't ready to be a father."

"She what? We grew up together. She should have know Ah would never turn my back on her. Or my children."

"Well, I guess you two will have lots to talk about won't you?"

"Wait. Does she know yeh are here?"

"No, I didn't want to tell her until I had seen you. I didn't know how she would react. Still don't. Guess we will find out huh?"

"Will yeh send me those pics? Ah would like to have them."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that you didn't know. Caylin sent you letters and pictures of the girls until they were a year old. After that, she said she gave up hoping that you would come around. I think she even tried to call your parents house."

"Ah never got them. Not one. How did yeh find me anyway?"

"I saw you on TV. Truth is, I thought you were good looking. Anyway, I looked you up on Wiki and about fell out when I saw your real name. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. Then I got pissed that you were in the US and never tried to find her and the girls."

"Ah have to see her."

"I am not sure she will want to see you. Or believe you that you didn't know. I think she is still pretty hurt and angry at you. She loved you Stephen."

"Ah loved her too. It broke me heart when she left Ireland. She was sick, and Ah was scared she was going to die and Ah would never see her again."

Megan felt bad now that she had treated him the way she had. He looked very hurt and confused, and she got the feeling that he was still in love with Caylin. "Look, I am driving home in the morning. You can ride with me if you want. I will take you to see her."

"Yes. Thank you."

Stephen left the bar and went up to his room. Drew was still up. "Hey mate, Ah'm glad you are awake. Ah need to talk to yeh."

Drew saw Stephen's face and started to worry. "What's wrong?"

"Yeh aren't going to believe this, but, Ah am a father. To twin girls."

"What? Since when?"

"Apparently since December 17, 1997."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"That lass, that gave me the picture, told me that Caylin had my children, 14 years ago."

"Caylin? Ah, your true love."

"Yeah. And she thought Ah knew and hates me. How did Ah not know? She said that Caylin sent letters and pictures to me parent's house. Ah should call me father."

"You should. That is mad Ste."

"Tell me about it. Ah guess the last night Ah saw her is the night the twins were made."

"Wait. Are you sure they are yours?"

"Yeah. Look."

Stephen took out his phone and showed Drew the picture of the girls. Drew stared at the photo and nodded. "They look just like you."

"Ah know. Imagine my surprise. It doesn't seem real yet. Look, Ah need to call my father."

"It's very early there Ste."

"Ah don't care. Ah need to know what the hell happened." Stephen dialed their number and waited for an answer. His step-mom Susan answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Ah need to talk to yeh."

"Ste, sweetheart, it's 5 a.m."

"It's important. Where is my father?"

"He went to the gym. What is the matter?"

"Did yeh ever get a letter from Caylin after she left?"

Susan went completely silent. Stephen thought he lost her. "Hello? Did yeh hear me?"

"Yes, Ah heard ya."

"So, did yeh?"

"Yes love, Ah did."

"So what happened to them?"

"Ah threw them away."

"Yeh WHAT?" Stephen was furious. "Why would yeh throw them away?"

"Ya were already so heartbroken, Ah thought it was for the best if ya didn't hear from her. Yer father and Ah decided that it would just keep ya from moving on."

"Ah can't believe yeh two did that! She was writing to tell me she was having my baby!"

"She what?"

"She was pregnant. So now, she thinks Ah abandoned her."

"Ste, Ah am sorry love. We didn't know."

"Sorry. Sorry eh? Sorry won't get back the 14 years of me daughters' lives back will it?" Stephen was so livid, he had heard enough. He quickly hung up and rubbed his hand over his face. Drew looked at him in disbelief.

"Did I hear that right? Your step-mum threw away her letters?"

"Yeah. Ah can't even wrap me head around it. Do yeh know how different my life would be now. Ah am a father for God's sake. How can Ah ever make them understand? How will Caylin ever forgive me?"

"You still love her, don't you?"

Stephen looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Yes, Ah do. Ah always have."

"You know, you never have told me much about her."

"Just too painful to relive mate."

"So, tell me now."

"Well, Caylin moved in next to me when she was four and Ah was five. Me gran used to babysit her as well. We were like two peas in a pod. We were always together. It was before Ann Marie and Adele were born, and she was an only child too. We started the same school, we played together. She even would watch wrestling with me, even though she didn't like it much. Ah remember, Ah got in trouble with me father once for body slamming her on the couch. She even beat a little boy up on the playground because he was giving me flack for my weight and red hair."

"She was everything to me. She loved me for me. She supported me when everyone else was taking the piss at me for wanting to be a wrestler. She even used to tell me Ah was beautiful to her. She gave me my first kiss. Ah took her on my first date. She was my first girlfriend. We even lost our virginity to each other. She would sneak into my room and lay beside me. Then, everything changed when she got sick. They found out when she was 15 that she had leukemia. Ah was terrified for her. They started her chemo and she got even sicker. When Ah would go and see her in the hospital, Ah would have to wear a mask, gown and gloves just to be in the room with her."

"After a few months of chemo, they saw that it wasn't working and she was going to have to have a bone marrow transplant. Her father was actually American, he had been in the Air Force when he met her mum. He decided to move them to the US for her treatment. He was planning on taking her to some big hospital there. Well, she left and Ah didn't see her for almost two years. But she always sent me letters and told me how much she loved me and that she was always thinking of me."

"They came back to Ireland on holiday one year while she was on spring break from school. She even talked about maybe returning to go to uni in Dublin, with me. She was better, and the cancer was in remission. Ah thought it would be perfect. Ah was thrilled that Ah would have her back. The night before they were supposed to fly out, Ah took her out on a date. Ah even rented a hotel room and we made love. That was the last Ah heard from her, or so Ah thought. When she didn't get back in touch with me, Ah reckoned that she found another lad and decided to stay in America."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Ah am leaving in the morning with her friend and going with her down to Valdosta where she lives. Ah have to see them."

"Are you sure she wants to see you?"

"Ah'm sure she doesn't. But Ah have to try."


	3. Chapter 3

They left at 6 a.m. the next morning. The trip from Atlanta down to Valdosta was a long one. Megan did her best to fill Stephen in on the missing years. "Is she married?"

"No, not anymore. She was though. She met Jesse when we were in college. I think the girls were about three. They got married and were happy for a while. I think they were only married about four years. She caught him cheating. Caylin said she was glad she never let him adopt them. At least she didn't have a custody battle. I think she has just been burned too much. Her life is raising those girls. She always says that a man has to be worthy of her children to be with her."

Stephen silently breathed a sigh of relief. Deep down he was hoping that they could be a family and her having a husband wouldn't make it possible.

"You know that they have your last name."

"They do?"

"Yeah. When they were born, that was the name she put on their birth certificates. She explained that she never wanted them to think she didn't know who their father was."

"So what are their names? Ah mean, real names?"

"Andrea Michelle Farrelly and Allison Nicole Farrelly."

He felt his heart swell at hearing that. _'She gave them my name.' _"So what does she teach?"

"She teaches high school biology and chemistry. But they are out for the summer right now of course. The girls have softball going on right now though."

"So they are athletic?"

"Oh yeah. They play soccer and basketball during the year and Andi is also a cheerleader. Alli runs track. They also both do gymnastics and Caylin put them in Judo when they were about five. She has always had them involved in different activities. They stay busy. When they were younger, they had piano lessons, but I think they both went away from that."

Stephen was thinking to himself how much the girls were like him and her. A perfect blend of their respective gifts. "Do they make good marks in school?"

"Their mama is a teacher. Yeah. They are both straight A students. Honor roll and honor society. They are just all around good kids. They are respectful and polite. They don't get into trouble. Caylin doesn't even have to make them go to mass. They are usually the ones dragging her."

"Ah really can't wait to meet them."

"I am going to warn you, when the girls were 13, Caylin sat them down and told them about you. She said she wouldn't lie to them and waited until they were old enough to understand. She offered to try and locate you then, and neither one of them wanted to see you. So don't get your hopes up that they are going to welcome you with open arms right away. They think you didn't want them and abandoned them. I think Andi is the one that seems the most hurt by it. She asked her mama for a picture of you, and she keeps it beside her bed. Caylin told me that she prays for you every night. But when she asks her if she is sure that she doesn't want to find you, Andi always says she is. I think she really does, but she doesn't want to upset her mama or her sister."

Stephen was blinking hard, thinking about these girls, his little girls. "How can Ah get them to forgive me? Ah swear Ah didn't know. Me step-mum threw away her letters."

"Do what?"

"When Ah called, she confessed that her and my father decided it was best Ah didn't hear from her, from the woman Ah loved, because Ah needed to move on."

"That is bullshit."

"Ah know. Ah am so bloody angry. Ah would never have imagined they would do that."

"Just tell her the truth. I know in her heart she still cares for you. She has told me many times that she sees you every time she looks at the girls."

"Ah never stopped loving her. Ah just figured she found a new bloke who was better looking and better off than me and could offer her a better life than Ah could have back in Ireland."

"No. She lived like a nun until she met Jesse. She loved you. I think she still does, she is just hurting, even after all this time."

The remainder of the car ride was fairly quiet. Stephen seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His stomach was churning and his heart was aching thinking about how this was going to go. His mind was racing, playing out all the different scenarios. _'What if they hate me? What if Caylin won't let me see them? What if she throws me out? What do Ah do if the girls don't want to see me? Should Ah tell her Ah love her? Do Ah tell her right away about the letters?' _The closer they got, the sicker he became. He really felt like he was going to have to throw up before they got there.

When they pulled up in Caylin's drive way, Megan told him to go ahead and follow her, but stay where she couldn't see him until she could warn her what was going on. "The last thing we want is an ugly scene. Let me talk to her first, okay?"

"Okay." Stephen stood outside on the porch, out of sight, while Megan knocked on the door.

"Hi Megan!"

"Hey Alli. Where is your mama?"

"Oh, she is making lunch. Come on in."

They went in the house, leaving Stephen sitting on the step. He saw a girl walking towards the porch and stood up quickly. He recognized her from the picture. His breath stopped as she smiled at him. "Hi, who are you?"

"Uh, Ah'm a friend of yer mum's."

"Then why are you sitting out here? Come in the house" she said, opening the door and motioning for him to follow her. He reluctantly went on in, scared of what was about to happen. "Mama, there is a man here to see you."

"What? What man love?" Caylin asked as she came out of the kitchen, with Megan behind her.

"Oh shit" Megan said. _'I told him to wait outside.'_

When Stephen saw her, his heart stopped. There she was in front of him, the woman who had owned his heart all his life, looking as beautiful as he remembered.

Caylin stopped dead in her tracks, recognizing the blue eyes shining back at her. He was bigger and had facial hair, but that was him. "Oh, saints preserve us."

"Stephen."

"Hello Caylin."

"What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Megan spoke up "honey, I found him. I brought him with me. Just hear him out."

Andi and Alli were looking confused now. Then suddenly, a light bulb went off in their heads and they looked at each other. Alli stepped in between them and looked up at the man standing in their living room. "Hold up. Is that who I think he is?"

Before Stephen could answer, Andi cried "Daddy" and grabbed him around the waist and held him tight, crying into his shirt.

Alli turned around and Stephen was stroking her hair, trying to get her to stop crying. Tears were falling from his eyes as well. Alli threw her arms around him too and buried her face in his chest. He put his arm around her as well, cradling his girls for the first time.

Caylin stood there in shock, tears forming in her eyes at the emotional scene in front of her. There he stood, the love of her life, the father of her children, with their babies. Stephen leaned down to kiss them both on the top of the head. "Ah'm so sorry girls."

Caylin glanced over at Megan who looked like she was about to cry as well. "What is going on Megs?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I saw him on RAW and looked him up on the internet. I put two and two together and drove up to Atlanta to confront him. Listen girl, just give him a chance to explain."

"Looks like I have no choice do I? The girls have made up their minds already."

Caylin walked over to him and the twins let him go. Stephen grabbed Caylin and picked her up in his arms. He squeezed her tightly and when he put her down, he planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "Ah have missed you love. Please forgive me."


	4. Chapter 4

Caylin pulled back from him, shocked that he kissed her. That was not what she was expecting. "Stephen, why did you do that? You can't saunter in here after all this time and act like the last 14 years didn't happen."

"Caylin, I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

"Go ahead. Explain. That you are a spineless coward who wasn't man enough to face your responsibilities. I already knew that. What else is there to explain?"

"Caylin, love, that is not how it is. Not at all. Can we please talk?"

"Mama, please listen to him" Andi asked.

"Yeah, please" Alli added.

"Caylin, just hear him out."

"No. Not right now. I need to finish making lunch." She turned from him and walked into the kitchen.

"She just needs some time Stephen. I will talk to her. Why don't you girls keep your dad company while I speak to your mama. Maybe you can show him some pictures."

Andi bounded down the hallway to get some photo albums as Stephen sat down on the couch. Megan went in the kitchen to confront Caylin. "Look, I know this is a shock, but you can't just blow him off like this. If not for you, than for your girls. They obviously want to see their father Caylin."

She turned around and shot Megan a furious look. "A shock? We are beyond a shock Megan. How dare you bring him here without even warning me. How long will it be before he runs out on them again? I don't want my daughters knowing that kind of pain."

"Cay, just listen. He can explain. It is not his fault."

"Not his fault? That he is a weasel? No, I guess that wouldn't be his fault. It would be mine for not recognizing it sooner. I am grateful to him for my girls, but nothing else."

"That isn't what I meant. He didn't know you were pregnant."

"Likely story."

"No, just let him tell you. I know you are hurt, but I know you still love him. I saw your face when you looked at him. You can't lie about that. The heart never lies Cay." Megan walked back into the living room and chuckled at Stephen. He was sitting between the two girls, beaming from ear to ear. They had photo albums out, showing him pictures and telling him stories. _'He is a natural' _she thought.

Caylin scoffed, but knew she was right. Seeing him, kissing him, made her forget all the hurt she had felt for all this time. For that moment, everything was perfect. But she couldn't dismiss the pain she felt or simply just believe that he didn't know. There was no way he couldn't have known.

When she was finished cooking, she called everyone to the table. "Stephen, you are welcome to join us."

Stephen looked at her and his eyes locked with hers. He knew it then, '_she still loves me too. I can have my family back.'_ Caylin quickly looked away, sitting down and keeping her head turned away from him.

"Daddy, we have a game today, if you would like to come. Oh, it is okay if I call you 'daddy'?" Andi worriedly asked.

"Of course lass. Ah am thrilled that you called me that. Ah haven't earned it, but Ah will. Starting today. Ah would love to come to yer game."

The girls giggled ecstatically and Caylin tried to keep from getting her hopes up. "Stephen, may I see you outside for a minute?"

"Of course love." They excused themselves from the table, three sets of curious eyes following them out the door.

"What the hell are you on about Stephen William Farrelly?

"What do yeh mean love?

"Don't get my girls' hopes up that you are going to be in their lives now and be their daddy if you aren't. If you hurt my babies, I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands." Caylin was shaking now, her blood boiling in her veins.

Stephen placed his big hands on her shoulders and looked into her light blue eyes "Ah am not going anywhere. Ever again. Ah want to be here fer them, and fer yeh. If yeh will let me." He reached to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. He went to cup the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her. "Ah love yeh mo chroí." Her eyes shot open and she slapped his hand away. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago Stephen."

"Will yeh let me earn it back love? Ah have always loved yeh. Ah gave you my heart when Ah was six. Remember?"

Caylin smiled. "Yeah, I remember. You drew me a heart and told me it was yours and you were giving it all to me. Then you gave me a ring from the machine at the market." She responded with a laugh.

"Listen, Caylie, Ah know a lot has happened, and Ah owe yeh and the girls an explanation, and yeh will get one. Ah would rather tell yeh all at the same time." Stephen dropped to one knee "Ah'm begging yeh, please don't throw me out of yer lives. Now that Ah know about them, Ah can't go on like things were. Please?"

Caylin took a deep breath, "Alright. We will all sit down and have a long talk later today. For now, let's just go eat and get ready for their game. We are going to have a lot of explaining to do. And don't call me Caylie. No one has called me that in years."

They finished eating and Stephen rode with them down to the ball field. The girls kissed him on the cheek before they ran off. He never knew his heart could feel instant love for another person like he had felt for these two lasses. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with them and protect them. He knew in his heart, they would be a real family, and soon. They grabbed some drinks and sat up in the stands. Caylin smiled and pulled some sunscreen out of her bag. "You might want to use this. I remember you used to burn so badly."

Stephen nodded and took it from her. He was trying to rub it in on his face, but he didn't have a mirror. Caylin said "Just do your arms, I will do your face for you." She poured it out in her hand, then started to dab it on his face, making slow circles to rub it in. Stephen's gaze didn't leave her face. He couldn't deny how good it felt for her to touch him. It brought back memories of her lying in bed with him and stroking his face, telling him how beautiful he was to her. She always told him that she didn't care what anyone else thought, he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. He started to blush with those memories running through his head. He grabbed her hand to stop her and kissed it. "Thank you love." Caylin ducked her head and reminded him to rub some on his arms.

It was getting harder for her to stay mad at him. It was like he was the old Stephen. The one that she remembered, the one that haunted her dreams. The one that she never would have believed would abandon her. He was sweet and caring and loving. He always had such a soft heart and soft touch. The kiss to her hand reminded her of the first time they made love. They were both virgins, and she decided she was ready for him to be her first. One night, his parents and his sisters were gone for the evening, so she went to see him. They started making out on the couch, going farther than they ever went before. She remembered that Stephen pulled away from her, telling her he wasn't going to pressure her. She was feeling feisty and told him that she was ready. She laughed, recalling the shock on his face.

She led him down to his bedroom and shut the door. Stephen looked a little scared, and so was she. One of her friends at school told her that the first time really hurts. But she wanted it to be with Stephen. Ever since she found out what sex was, Stephen was the only one she could imagine it being with. He sat on the bed, looking like he didn't know what to do, so she pulled off her shirt. Not a big deal, he had seen her breasts before. They would do some heavy petting sometimes when she snuck into his room. She unhooked her bra, and stepped closer to him. He clasped her hands in his and softly kissed them, asking her if she was sure this was what she wanted. She loved him for that, for thinking about her, not himself.

In her mind, she was a million miles away, reliving the first taste of passion she ever had, with the man sitting beside her. Her thoughts shifted to him laying on top of her, afraid to penetrate her. She reassured him, telling him she loved him and she wanted this. He slowly slid into her and met resistance. He stopped, asking her if she was okay. She was panting, her arms holding on to him. She told him it was fine, that was normal, just was the barrier of her virginity. He gently kissed her, and she told him to take her. He slowly slid the rest of the way in, and she cried out, not realizing how big he really was and how much it would hurt. She had stroked him off before, and he felt big in her hand, but this was a whole other sensation. He went to stop, and she told him no. They needed to finish it. So they did.

Caylin was still lost in her thoughts when Stephen spoke. "Are yeh alright love?"

"Um, yeah, I'm good." Despite how angry she felt, she scooted closer to Stephen, and smiled when he put her hand in his.

"By the way, what happened to yer Irish brogue love?"

"I learned the Yankee twang to fit in. Lots of things have changed Stephen."

He thought to himself _'Now there is an understatement.'_


	5. Chapter 5

They sat there watching the girls' game, looking like a perfect couple and very proud parents. "Andi is a pitcher, and Alli is the catcher. Those girls do just about everything together. Always have."

"They are beautiful Caylin. Yeh did amazing with them."

"They look just like you Stephen. I thought that the moment the doctor lay them in my arms."

"God, Ah wish Ah could have been there. Ah should have been there. Ah'm sorry ya were alone."

"Stephen, let's not talk about this now okay" she told him pulling her hand away from his.

"Yer right, Ah'm sorry love. Ah have just missed so much. Ah can't tell ya how happy it made me to hear them call me 'daddy.' Made me heart jump in my throat."

"They told me they didn't want anything to do with you, but maybe they just said that for my sake. I hope not. Look, I never tried to keep them from you."

"Ah know. Ah know ya tried to get in touch with me. Ah will explain it later love, Ah promise." Stephen's phone started to ring and when he saw it was his father. His dad had been trying to call all day, but he knew he was too mad to talk to him. He thought about ignoring it again. But he had enough and went ahead and answered. "Hello?"

"Stephen, what's this Ah hear about ya hanging up on yer step-mum?"

"She is lucky that is all Ah did! If Ah hadn't hung up, Ah would have given her an earful that's fer sure!"

"What are yeh talking about son?"

"Ya should know. Yeh and her ruining my life that's what Ah'm talking about. Ya threw away Caylin's letters."

Caylin's eyes went wide at hearing that. "They what?"

"We just thought it was fer the best."

"Who fucking cares what yeh thought was fer the best! Ah have two little girls that needed their dad and Ah needed them and their mum and yeh took that from me. Ah will never forgive yeh for that. Not ever. And yeh better hope my sisters have kids, because that will be the only grandchildren yeh have. Because as God as my witness, you will never set eyes on my children. Or me again." Stephen hung up the phone, his face blood red and his hands shaking. Caylin looked at him, in complete astonishment.

"They threw my letters away. And the pictures?" She was fighting back tears, not wanting to do this right there at the field.

"Apparently so love. Ah'm sorry" Stephen replied, grabbing her hand after seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Dear God. I know Susan hated me but that is low. I'm sorry I didn't want to listen to you. Looks like it really wasn't your fault."

"Thank you. That means the world to me. By the way, Ah didn't know that she hated ya Caylie."

"Of course she did. She never thought I was good enough for you. Your mom always liked me though. And my parents always adored you, until I got knocked up that is. My father kind of wanted to kill you."

"Ah never much cared what my parents thought anyway. Ah'm surprised he didn't to be honest."

"I know you never minded. And I loved you for it."

"And now?"

"And now what?"

"Do yeh still love me?"

"I don't know. So much has happened." She knew she did, but couldn't tell him. Not yet. Even if she believed what he said, it didn't change the heartache she felt. And she was still dumbfounded that his folks would do that. She thought to herself, _'it is a good thing Ireland is so far away or she would be dead.'_

Stephen bowed his head, but he knew she loves him. As much as he loves her. He knew they would be together. It was fate. His feelings were as strong for her as they ever had been. He was hurt when he didn't hear from her and thought she didn't love him anymore. Both of them were worlds away from each other, and hurting, all alone. He knew now, he wouldn't be alone again.

Caylin was thinking about him too. Every man she met in her life, she compared to Stephen. No one could ever measure up to him. Even after she felt so betrayed, she was even madder at herself for not being able to hate him. How could she hate a man she loved all her life and who was a part of her children?

"Ah know yeh still love me. Ah can see it. Ah could always read ya, yeh know that love. Ah won't let ya go again, not without a fight. Yeh are my family now. The only family Ah need or want. Yeh and our girls. Ah won't give up till yeh are mine again. Just so ya know. Ah swear to ya, Ah will never let yeh down again. Ah know Ah wasn't there, but Ah am proud yeh are the mother of my children. Like we always planned yeah?"

Caylin smiled at him, actually very happy that he said that. _'He still loves me and he wants to be a father. He never ran out on me.' _"Yeah. You told me that we were going to get married and have babies. You even told my dad that. Then I remember you kissing me under the honeysuckle. You know, you are still the cutest boy I have ever seen."

Stephen started to blush. "Yeh always did know how to make me smile love. Thank ya. So Ah can win yeh back? Am Ah still cute?"

Caylin laughed "Yeah, you are still cute. Not sure about this facial hair though. That's new. Listen, I am not ruling anything out, but you have to give me some time. In one day, our lives have been turned upside down." Caylin's head was spinning. Secretly, she wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him and tell him she loves him. But she was afraid. She was terrified of letting him in again and him leaving. It almost killed her, and the babies, the last time. Something she would have to tell him about too. So many things she was dreading telling him now that she knew it wasn't his fault. And dreading having to tell their daughters what happened. She also wanted to ask them why they didn't tell her how much they wanted to see their dad. She could never take him away from them, not with as happy as he had made them. And watching him when he looked at the twins, she knew he already loved them.

"Can Ah take yeh three to dinner tonight? We can go as a family. Ah would really like that."

"We can ask the girls in a minute when they come back. I am sure they will say yes."

Soon the game was over and the girls came running over to their parents. They had won and Alli hit a home run. Caylin hugged them "I'm so proud of you girls. You did such a great job."

"Yeh really did."

Alli spoke up "thanks. The girls wanted to go get ice cream, but we said we had to have some family time. Is that okay?" She asked, looking up at Stephen.

"Aye lass, it is great. Ah just asked yer mum if we could go out to dinner tonight. If yeh two want to."

Both girls squealed "YES!"

"Alright, so let's get home and let you girls clean up. We need to talk."

After they made it home and the girls got in their respective showers, Caylin sat down next to Stephen on the couch. "Are you ready for this? They may ask you questions you are not ready to answer."

"Ah will be honest with them. Ah'm not going to lie or sugar coat anything. Ah should have been there, but Ah hope they understand that it wasn't my fault that Ah wasn't."

"I'm sure they will. They love you already, you know that?"

"Ya think so?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I know so. How could they not?" she answered with a shy smile.

Stephen didn't know how to respond and what exactly she meant. He was going to ask her until he saw Andi coming down the hall. A few minutes later, Alli came out as well.

"Okay girls, your father has something to tell you. I want you to just listen to him and he will explain everything okay."

The girls nodded and he started "First, Ah just want to say how beautiful yeh two are and how proud Ah am that yeh are me kids. Ah can never tell yeh how sorry Ah am that Ah haven't been in yer lives. When Megan told me about yeh, Ah swear, it was the first Ah ever knew of it. Ah called me parents house and confronted me step-mum. She told me that they threw away letters from yer mum because they wanted me to get over her. When she left, they told me that she would probably never come back and Ah needed to move on. Ah was heartbroken, and didn't want to believe them. Of course, when Ah didn't hear from her, Ah started to think they were right. Little did Ah know, she still loved me and was trying to tell me she was carrying my children. Ah'm so sorry girls. Ah know it doesn't make up for anything, but Ah am. Ah want to be yer dad more than anything in this world, and Ah would be thrilled if yeh let me be a real father to yeh."

Andi was the first to pipe up "I can't believe that. Why would they do that? I think I can speak for Alli too when I say this, we want you in our lives. I have prayed every night that God would bring you to us." Stephen felt his heart swell and tears well up in his eyes. He prayed that they would let him in, but he never expected them to welcome him into their lives so openly and willingly right away.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? I would have tracked your dad down if I knew you felt that way. Every time I asked, you both said no."

"We didn't want to upset you Mama" Alli answered.

"It wouldn't have. I never wanted to keep your dad from you. And you know you can always tell me anything."

The girls stood up and wrapped their arms around Stephen, then Caylin. "Okay girls, go get changed. You father wants to take us to dinner."

When the twins walked out, Stephen turned to Caylin, looking emotionally spent. The last couple of days had been draining for him. Caylin noticed the look on his face, always being able to read him. She stroked his cheek, then pulled him in for a hug. He buried his head in her neck, losing himself in her scent. _'Ah love yeh so much Caylie. Ah will show yeh how much. And make yeh remember how much yeh love me too.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Caylin asked Stephen where he wanted to take them. He told them he thought they could just go out for pizza so Caylin drove them down to a local pizza parlor, not far from home. The girls were talking non-stop, pointing things out and wanting to show their dad everything. They even got Caylin to drive by their school. Stephen was excited too, and pleased at how well the girls had taken things. They finally made it to the restaurant and Stephen opened the door for them, making the twins giggle. Caylin just laughed and shook her head. They sat down and ordered, and a couple of the boys from school came over to their table. Caylin chuckled to herself at the look of disgust Stephen was giving them. She leaned over and whispered to him "already overprotective are we?" He glanced over at her and smiled sheepishly, not even realizing what he was doing. Alli introduced the boys, and their eyes widened in recognition of the man in front of them.

"This is Jake and Alex. They are in our class. Guys, this is our dad, Stephen."

Jake exclaimed "Holy cow! Why didn't you tell us your dad was Sheamus? Can I have a picture with you?"

Stephen smiled but looked a little uncomfortable. He wore his hair down and tried to look incognito so he might not be recognized. He nodded yes, and then soon, their table was swarmed with people. Some had even called their friends and more people showed up. This wasn't how he had envisioned his evening going. He normally loved his fans, but right now he just wanted to spend time with his family. Andi and Alli stormed out, and Caylin followed.

"Excuse me, but Ah have to go." Stephen made his way through the crowd that had gathered, eventually making it outside. He saw the twins crying, with their heads on their mother's shoulders. He reached out to hug them and they shrugged his hand off.

Andi told him "Why are you bothering with us? Go back to your adoring public. Not that we ever mattered anyway. Mama, I want to go home."

"Ah'm sorry lass. I didn't expect that to happen. Ah want to spend time with ya and yer sister and mum. And that's not true love. Yeh do matter. Yeh are most important to me. Yer me kids."

"Whatever. If we are so important, why were you ignoring us?"

"Yeah, _Sheamus_, why didn't you tell them you were here with your family if we are that important to you? Yeah, your fans obviously mean more" Alli agreed.

Stephen actually felt like he had been kicked in the chest. Their words stung. But they were right. He should have sent the others away. He has a responsibility to the WWE fans, but now he has bigger responsibilities and for a moment, he forgot that. "Please, girls, yer right. Ah'm sorry. Ah should have sent them away. Ah didn't think it would get so out of hand." He looked over at Caylin "can Ah get it to go and we can go back to yer house and eat and talk? Ah don't care what we do actually, Ah just want to spend some time with yeh three. Please?"

"That is up to them."

"Girls, please? Can yeh give me another chance? Ah'm sorry. Ah am new at this."

Alli looked at Andi and she just shrugged her shoulders "Fine. We will wait out here."

Caylin volunteered to go back in and get it so he didn't get mauled again, leaving him and the girls alone in an awkward silence. Stephen didn't really know what to say so he asked "do ya girls watch wrestling?"

Alli turned her head away from him but Andi answered, "sometimes. But obviously we didn't know who you were."

"So yer mom never watches?"

"No, she said it reminded her of you too much. Always brought back memories of you and her growing up."

"So, who is yer favorite? And please don't say John Cena" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Ha! No, my favorite is Wade Barrett. He is hot. But Alli likes Randy Orton."

"Wade Barrett eh? He is my mate. We have be friends a long time. Ah will have to tell him yeh said that."

"Nooooo! Don't! You can't tell him I said he is hot!"

Stephen looked at her confused. "Why not lass? He will be flattered."

"Oh. My. God! I will die!"

"Alright love. Ah won't tell him that. But can Ah tell him that he is yer favorite? He would love that."

"Okay, I guess so."

Caylin walked back out with the pizza and everyone got back in the car. The girls were silent on the way home, and Stephen was kicking himself for already messing up. He also quickly figured out that he has a lot to learn about teenage girls. When they pulled back up, Caylin told the girls to take the food and go on in the house. She grabbed Stephen by the arm and pulled him aside. She noticed the defeated look on his face and wanted to talk to him. She could always read him like a book. Stephen wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but he was afraid she was going to ask him to leave. "What is it love?"

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy right?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, this is a huge change, for all of us. These aren't babies, they are teenagers. They are like a whole shook up soda bottle of emotions and hormones anyway, and now with all this, you are in for a ride. But they are worth it, if you are still sure you want to be in their lives."

"Of course Ah do. Ah just wasn't thinking. Ah should have known they would be upset."

"They just don't want to have to share you with the world Stephen. The world already knows more about you than your kids do. They just want you to be their daddy and know they are important to you. I'm sure it will get better, but right now, they just need to know that they are significant in your life."

"Ah don't know what Ah am doing Caylie. Fer God's sake, Ah don't even know anything about my own children. And Ah don't even know where to start. Ah am afraid of messing up and them not wanting me around. And that Ah can't handle. Ah love them."

"Then show them. But it is going to take time."

They went into the house and the girls had already set the table and got down glasses. Everyone sat down to eat and started talking. The girls were talking about their game tomorrow, and Stephen felt a little left out. He didn't know much about the sport, but he vowed he would learn. Caylin noticed he was quiet and knew he felt left out. "You know, your dad used to play sports too, didn't you Stephen? I must confess, you got your athletic ability from him."

Stephen smiled at her with appreciation, remembering she could read him as well as he could her. "What did you play Daddy?" Alli asked.

"Well, Ah played rugby in uni and Gaelic football as well."

"Um, what is Gaelic football?" Alli puzzled.

"It is sort of like a mix between rugby and soccer."

"Oh. Okay. We both play soccer too. Right Andi."

"Yeah, I am a striker" Andi replied.

"And I am a center forward."

"Ah would love to see ya both play."

After they finished dinner, the girls found videos that Caylin had made over the years of dance recitals and games, even programs at school, and played some for Stephen. Caylin showed him a video she had taken at their third birthday party. Stephen smiled, but felt a twinge of heartbreak. All this time that had passed and everything he had missed, could never be retrieved, even with all the videos in the world. He really wanted to strangle his father and step mother. He wondered if his mom was in on it too. He decided he would call her tomorrow and find out.

It got to be pretty late and Caylin told the girls it was time for bed. It seemed that the earlier events had been forgotten. The girls kissed him on the cheek and went to their rooms. Caylin and Stephen sat on the couch talking for a while longer before he said he was going to call a cab and go get a hotel room. "No, why don't you just stay here tonight? Your stuff is here. And I have an extra bedroom. Just stay."

"Okay love, Ah will."

He grabbed his things and she showed him to the guestroom. "Um, I guess I will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

He went to kiss her goodnight but she moved, "goodnight Caylie." She really wanted him to kiss her, but was afraid, which is why she moved. She knew he wasn't going to be able to stay, and she didn't want to get her heart broken again.

A couple of hours later, she woke up and wanted a glass of water. She headed down the hall and saw the light on. Stephen was sitting on the coucd with the photo albums, staring at pictures of their daughters. "Stephen, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Maybe a glass of wine might calm you so you can sleep. Sound okay?"

"That would be great love."

His daughters weren't the only thing occupying his mind. Their mother was consuming his thoughts. He had tried not to think about her for so long, but seeing her again, brought all those feelings and memories back to him. He wanted to rekindle the love they once had, and still have.

Caylin handed him a glass of merlot and sat down beside him. "So, are you enjoying looking at the pictures?"

"Yes, very much. Although, Ah would love to find one of ya pregnant."

She chuckled at that "and why is that?"

"Ah want to see the woman Ah love carrying my children. Would have to be the most beautiful sight in the world."

Caylin blushed, "no, not really. I looked like a whale."

Stephen reached over and put his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. "Ah bet ya were gorgeous. Like ya still are." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly. "Thank ya fer making me a father Caylie."

She caressed his cheek, tears coming to her eyes. She went to stand up and he grabbed her arm. "It's okay, I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later with their baby books. She sat back down beside him and handed them to him. "When I was pregnant, I started these for each of them. They have never seen these. I figured I would give them to the girls when they are older and will take care of them."

When he opened the initial one, the first picture was of Caylin when she was pregnant in the hospital. "Why were ya in the hospital love?"

"Long story."

"Ah have time."

"Well, I spent a lot of my pregnancy on bed rest. I had several scares and the doctor thought I was going to lose them. I don't want to make you feel worse, but I was distraught over you and it affected me physically. I almost lost the babies. The last four months, I was on bed rest, with the last two being actually in the hospital. And they were still early."

"Ah'm sorry love."

"Stephen, please stop apologizing. I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad" she said, rubbing his arm.

He turned to face her and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. He couldn't stop himself for moving closer to her. His hand grazed her neck and slid into her soft sunflower blonde hair. She closed her eyes and he knew she had given in. He tilted her head and lowered his lips to hers. She slipped her hand under his arm, clutching his back. He licked her lips, wanting more from her. She submitted to his skillful tongue, her body responding like it was yesterday when he kissed her like this. He felt her ample breasts against his chest, and his entire body burned for her, like it had committed her touch to memory. Without breaking the kiss, she climbed across his legs to sit astride his lap. She pushed her body against his, pressing his back against the couch. She could feel his arousal and remembered how good he always felt. She was finally able to regain her wits and pull back from him. "I'm sorry Stephen. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why are ya apologizing? Ah kissed yeh remember? And it was the most perfect thing that could have happened. Ah love ya Caylie. With my whole heart and soul. Ah always have, and always will. Tell me yeh love me too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mama, Daddy?" Andi sleepily asked.

Caylin jumped off of Stephen's lap, embarassed. "Sweetheart, it is late. What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty. What are y'all doing up?"

"Your mum and Ah were talking and looking at yer baby books."

"Uh yeah, okay. If that is what you call it."

"Just go get your drink and go back to bed." Caylin said. Andi grabbed a glass of water and headed back to her room.

"I can't believe my daughter just caught me making out on the couch. What am I sixteen again?"

"Love, it's alright. Ah am sure they know we have been together, otherwise they wouldn't be here. Just calm down."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they need to see it. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened."

"Yes it should have. Ah love you. And Ah know you love me damn it. Why can't yeh just tell me? We can be happy and a family."

"Because I can't Ste."

"Why not?"

"Because you are leaving tomorrow. I can't let myself fall for you again Ste. I just can't."

"But Ah won't be gone forever. We belong together Caylie. Yeh know it. Ah'm not giving up. Please, tell me ya love me."

"Fine. Yes, I love you. What do you want from me Stephen? You want me to tell you how much I missed you? How I spent my nights crying myself to sleep needing you with me? How I screamed for you when I was in labor with your children? How no man has ever been good enough for me and the girls because they are not you? How I have dreamed of your body lying next to mine, holding me tight? How I have tried to harden my heart and prayed for the ache in my chest to stop? What do you want to hear?" Caylin started shaking and crying, and Stephen was shocked at her outburst. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her. He smoothed back her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Ah'm so sorry love" he told her, tears welling up in his eyes too. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. At least she admitted she loves him. Caylin did calm down and apologized for her mini-meltdown. She kissed his cheek and headed for bed. "I will see you in the morning Stephen." He watched as she walked down the hall, wondering how he was ever going to make this right. He reached over and turned off the lamp and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning, Andi went into Alli's room. "Al, wake up. I have got to talk to you."

"What Andi?" she asked annoyed.

"You will never guess what I saw last night?"

"Uh, a rat?"

"No! Jeez. Mama and Daddy making out on the couch!"

"Oh my God! No way!"

"Yes way! They were totally making out. Mama was in his lap and everything!"

"Gross!"

"I know right! But I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We need to get them together. For real."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"I dunno."

"Great. So when you decide, can you wake me up then?"

"Shut up. This is serious."

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you not excited about this whole thing Al?"

"I don't know how I feel sis. Mostly, I am confused. I don't know how I am supposed to feel even. I mean, before yesterday, our dad was a jerk who abandoned us. It was easy to just hate him and not want anything to do with him because he didn't want us. Now, all of a sudden, I can't be angry anymore because he didn't know? I am still mad. Just because he didn't know doesn't take away growing up without a father."

"I know Alli. But we have to give him a chance. He wants to try. We need our dad."

"Yeah, things aren't gonna be much different sis. He is still gonna be gone. And now, instead of just an absent father, we will have an absent father we have to share with the world."

"I know. And, oh my God, all our friends are gonna see our father half naked!"

"Ewww. I forgot that! I swear, I will punch anyone in the face who says he is hot!"

"Al!"

"I'm serious!"

The girls sat and talked longer, debating on what they could do to get their parents back together. Andi also convinced her twin to try and not be so hard on their dad. When they came out of their rooms, Stephen was still sleeping. They quietly went to the kitchen and made themselves a bowl of cereal. Caylin walked out and asked them why they hadn't woken their father up yet.

"He looks tired Mama. We decided to let him sleep" Alli answered.

Caylin walked over and crouched down beside him. She shook him gently "wake up Ste."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning my love." The girls giggled and Caylin blushed. He realized they were in the room and sat up. "Good morning my little angels." The girls giggled loudly and replied in unison "good morning Daddy."

He glanced down at his phone, not intending to sleep as long as he had. "Caylie, my friend Drew is driving from Atlanta and will be here shortly so we can drive on home to Tampa. Ah don't want to go, but Ah am going to have to, at least for a few days."

"We understand Ste."

He looked over at the girls, and they looked like they were going to cry. He got up and went over to them, kneeling on the floor between them. "Girls, Ah swear, Ah will come back. Ah will spend every day Ah can with ya. Maybe once ya are done with softball, yeh three can come stay with me in Tampa and Ah will show ya around. Please don't cry."

Andi looked down at him with her big blue eyes full of tears "promise?"

"Ah promise ya lass, with all me heart. Ah will always be around for ya, from now on. Ah will only be a phone call away." Andi threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. A few minutes later, Drew arrived and knocked on the door. Caylin let him in and the girls started to shriek.

"Oh my God! You didn't say Drew McIntyre!" Alli screamed.

"Daddy! I haven't even combed my hair yet!" Andi yelled and ran down the hall. Alli took off after her, red in the face.

Drew threw his head back and laughed at the way the girls acted. Stephen laughed as well, surprised again at how little he knew about teenage girls. "Drew, mate, this is Caylie. Love, this is my best friend, Drew Galloway."

Caylin stuck her hand out and Drew placed a kiss to her knuckles. "Very glad to meet you mum."

"Nice to meet you too, and it is Caylin" she said shooting Stephen a look. "Won't you have a seat Drew?"

About ten minutes later, the girls emerged from their rooms with their hair put up and fully clothed. They were still blushing, but had calmed down. "Drew, these are me daughters. This one is Andrea, and this one is Allison."

Drew kissed their hands and they started giggling. "Nice to meet you lassies."

"Lassies?" the girls asked in unison.

Drew laughed. "Just another name for a girl. I really hate to do this, but we need to get out on the road. We have an appearance tonight we have to make mate."

"Ah know. Look, let me say goodbye and Ah will meet ya at the car."

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Hope to see you again soon." Drew walked out, leaving Stephen to have to tell his girls goodbye.

"Ah promise, Ah will call ya tonight when we make it home. We will get together soon. Ah will miss ya, so much." He hugged them both and kissed them on the tops of their heads. "Ah know this is all new to all of us, but know Ah do love yeh both, with all me heart." He turned to Caylin and pulled her into his arms. He whispered in her ear "Ah love ya too. And yeh will always be my Caylie _mo shearc_." He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his bags and carried them out to the car. He got in and waved, his heart breaking to have to leave them. He didn't have enough time, and he wasn't sure there was enough time in the world to make up for what he lost.

"So how did things go mate? I am assuming well since she didn't kick you out and your daughter called you 'Daddy'."

"Better than Ah had hoped. With all three of them. Hit a snag when I got waylaid trying to take me family to dinner."

"What happened?"

"Well, Ah was trying to be polite to my fans and my kids felt Ah was ignoring them. They thought the fans were more important. Ah have so much to learn Drew. Ah really don't know how to be a father, especially not to teenagers. Most men get to ease into fathering half grown daughters since they have been around since they were babies. Ah feel like Ah don't have much of a learning curve. And Ah'm so afraid to mess up and them throw me out of their lives."

"I'm sure it will get better in time Ste. Now how about their mum?"

"That is another tender spot. She admitted she still loves me, and we kissed. The sparks are still there. It was like all that time hadn't passed. We were just two kids snogging on the couch again. But she is afraid to be with me. She said she understands, and she isn't angry at me, but Ah know she may know it in her head, but not her heart. Not yet anyway. Ah feel like Ah am stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ah have to win her back mate. Ah want my family. Ah have never needed anything more than Ah need all of my girls."

"Sounds like your daughters already have your heart as well."

"They do. Ah didn't know it was possible to love another person that much. There is nothing Ah wouldn't do for them."

"They are beautiful Ste. Even though they obviously look like you." Drew said with a laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Oh, and get this. One of my girls has a crush on Stu of all people. Can ya believe that? Me own daughter likes him better than me."

"He will never let you live that down mate."

A/N _mo shearc (_muh hark) = my love


	8. Chapter 8

While they were driving, Stephen decided to make a call to his mother. "Why are you calling your mum?"

"Ah have to know if she was aware of what they did. Ah spoke with me dad yesterday, did Ah tell yeh? Ah basically kicked him out of me life."

"Wow. You and your dad are really close Ste."

"We were, yeah. Ah am too angry right now." Stephen picked up his phone and dialed his mother. "Hello?"

"Hi mum. How are ya?"

"Ah'm fine love. How are yeh doing?"

"To be honest, Ah don't know."

"What's the matter with ya?"

"Mum, Ah have to ask ya something. Be honest with me yeah. Did ya know that dad and Susan were throwing away my letters from Caylie?"

"They what? No, of course not son. Ah know how much ya loved that girl. And how she loved yeh too."

Stephen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you mum. Now Ah need to tell ya something else. Ah hope yer sitting down."

"Christ, what is it?"

"Yer a grandma."

"What?"

"Caylie had twins. She was writing to tell me she was pregnant. Ah just found out two days ago. My daughters are 14 years old mum."

"Oh Ste, God bless ya. How are yeh doing with that?"

"Ah went to see them, of course. They are beautiful mum. And they welcomed me into their lives. More than Ah could ever have expected of them."

"And Caylin?"

"Ah don't know. She loves me but she is afraid."

"Of course she is son. Just give her time. So when do Ah get to meet me grandkids?"

"Yeh want to come see them?"

"Ya shouldn't have to ask that. Certainly Ah do."

"Ah will talk to them, and ya can come visit."

"What about yer father? Are they going to go and meet them?"

"No, never. Ah don't want them around my kids. Or me for that matter."

"Look, love, Ah know yer upset, and yeh have every right to be. Just think about it when ya have cooled off yeah? Ah have to go Ste. Yer aunt and Ah were headed out the door when yeh called. Call me later. I love ya."

"Love ya too mum." Stephen hung up the phone and thought about what his mother said. "No, over me dead body."

"What Ste?" Drew asked confused.

"My father will see my girls over me dead body."

When they finally arrived in Tampa, Drew invited Stephen in for a beer. "You look like you need one mate." Stu was sitting on the couch when they walked in.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Been a rough few days mate."

"Yeah, ya got some time fella, because what is wrong is a long story."

"Well, what happened while you were gone? Couldn't be that bad. Just give me the basics."

"Drew, Ah can't tell this again. Will ya tell him while Ah grab us a beer?"

"Okay. So this woman tells Ste that he is a father. He finds out he didn't know because of his step-mum and father. He goes to Valdosta to meet them and the love if his life. Drama ensues but things are better now. That sound about right mate?"

"Basically."

"You what? You have a kid?"

"Two."

"How the bloody hell do you have two and not know?"

"They are twins. Girls." He replied and he showed Stu the picture on his phone.

"Blimey Ste."

"Their names are Alli and Andi. They are wonderful Stu."

"I'm glad then."

"This one here by the way, says yeh are her favorite wrestler."

"Ha! Really? Well, she has good taste."

"That reminds me. Ah promised Ah would call." He grabbed his phone and dialed Caylin. When she answered, he could hear the girls in the background. "Hello love."

"Hi Ste. I will put you on speakerphone so the girls can hear you okay?"

"Hi girls."

"Hi daddy. Did you have a good trip?" Andi asked.

"Ah did. Ah talked to yer grandma. How would yeh feel about meeting her?"

"We would love to! Right Alli?"

"Yeah. Would we go to Ireland?"

"Well, Ah guess that would be up to yer mum. Ah thought she could come here for holiday instead."

"That would be fine Stephen."

"Oh, Andi, Ah have someone with me Ah want you to say hi to." He turned on the speakerphone and looked over at Stu. He whispered "say hi mate."

Stu chuckled and shook his head but spoke up "Hi girls. How are you?" He laughed when they started squealing.

"Oh my God that is Wade Barrett!"

"This is my mate, Stu Bennett also known as Wade Barrett."

Stephen talked with them until they had to leave for their press. "When are you coming back Daddy?" Andi asked. "This weekend maybe?"

"Ah will try lass. Ah love ya all." He hung up, his heart aching to be with them. He decided he would have to make a detour there before heading to the next city. He didn't care how tired it made it, he had to be part of their lives.

Meanwhile, the girls had went into their rooms to formulate a plan to get their parents alone. "So, if he comes down this weekend, I think it will be perfect. They will get back together. And live happily ever after and all that" Alli deduced.

"Hey, maybe we will all move to Tampa. And we can be maids of honor in the wedding. And we can have a baby brother or sister."

"Shut up Andi. One thing at a time. Crap. Mama will kill us if we are not careful."

Early Saturday, Stephen decided to catch a quick flight back up to Georgia. He sent Caylin a text letting her know he was coming, but he wanted to surprise his daughters. She offered for him to spend the night at her house again so he could spend time with the twins. When he touched down, he wanted to bring them a present besides what he already had gotten, but he didn't know what to get for teenage girls. He decided that it was best if it didn't look like he was trying to buy their love and didn't get anything. He got a taxi over to their house and stood nervously at the door. Caylin answered and shushed him as she guided him through the house and out the back. The girls were in the yard with Andi throwing some pitches. They were so caught up in what they were doing, they didn't see Stephen standing there.

He cleared his throat, and they stopped what they were doing and ran over to him. "What are you doing here? You didn't tell us you were coming!" Alli said.

"Wanted to surprise yeh. Here, Ah got something fer ya." He handed Alli a Randy Orton shirt. "He even signed it fer ya." Alli jumped in his arms "thank you!"

He looked over at Andi "and this one is fer ya sweetheart. He signed it too."

"Oh my God, Wade Barrett! Thank you Daddy!" she squealed and hugged him.

They spent the day showing their dad movies and telling him stories. Alli had snuck off earlier to put their plan into motion. Caylin felt her heart was going to explode, watching him with their daughters. He sat between them, listening intently to every word they said. She announced she was going to make dinner, and the girls shot up of the couch. "No Mama, Alli and I are making dinner tonight." Andi said and Alli nodded.

"Yeah, just sit there, actually, why don't you sit over here and keep Daddy company while we cook" Alli added.

Caylin smiled and said okay, and moved to sit next to Stephen. The girls went into the kitchen and Caylin turned to Stephen and said "they are up to something."

He chuckled and nodded "Obviously."

As the girls were finishing supper and setting the table, there was a knock at the door. Caylin got up to answer it and was shocked at who it was. "Mum. Uh, come on in."

Stephen quickly stood up, "Mrs. Ryan."

"Hello Stephen. Don't just stand there, come here and give me a hug lad."

Stephen let out a heavy breath, relieved she wasn't angry at him. He walked over and hugged her and she put her hand to his cheek. "Yer still as handsome as ye always were. Good to see ya."

"Nana!" the girls yelled as they came out of the kitchen.

"Aye girls, are yeh ready to go then?"

"Yes ma'am. Just about."

Caylin spoke up in shock, "Uh, go? Go where?"

"Oh, Mama, I forgot to ask you if it was okay. Nana asked earlier if we wanted to go to the movies tonight. Is that okay?" Alli answered.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with your dad?"

"We will. We won't be gone long, right Nana?"

"No, of course not. We will be back in a few hours. Yeh two have fun."

The girls finished setting the table and lit some candles. They had picked some flowers from the yard earlier, and sat them in a vase on the table as well. "Supper is ready. Hope y'all enjoy. Love y'all." Andi said as they headed out the door.

"Yeah, love y'all" Alli chimed in as she walked out too.

Once they were in the car, Andi said to her grandmother "Thanks so much Nana."

"No problem love. Those two belong together. Just don't tell yer grandfather yet."

Caylin laughed nervously and Stephen rubbed his face. "Uh, well, it looks like we were set up Ste."

"Yeah, it does." He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Ah won't complain about it though."


	9. Chapter 9

Caylin smiled up at him, but quickly moved away when he went to kiss her. "Um, let's see what the girls have made us huh?" She turned and bent over the table to uncover the dishes and Stephen moved behind her. His wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her neck. "Ah love yeh Caylie. Please stop running away from me."

She turned and looked into his dark blue eyes. For a moment, she forgot where she was. She was sixteen again, in the arms of her boyfriend at the dance. She shook those thoughts and slipped under his arms. She sat down at the table, and Stephen smiled lightly and sat down across from her. He took her hand and rubbed gently "Ah'm sorry for making ya uncomfortable love. Ah just miss ya."

"It's okay. I have missed you too" she confessed as she looked away. "I can't believe the girls did this."

"They did a good job yeah? Ah was shocked to see yer mum, and that she didn't slap me" he said with a chuckle.

"She always liked you Stephen. She told me a long time ago that one day I would marry you and be very happy with beautiful children, that had red hair. Well, part of that came true anyway. Remember when you told her and my dad that we were getting married? I think you were seven maybe? Mum told me then you would be a good husband."

Stephen laughed "Ah remember. Yer dad wasn't happy with me after that. He watched me like a hawk. Ah can't believe she told ya that though."

"Yeah, she was sure of it too. She said that we looked like a little married couple anyway the way we acted, especially in church. She thought it was cute that you gave me a ring."

"Ya know, Ah wouldn't mind giving yeh a real one."

"Stephen."

"What love? Ah haven't made any bones about how Ah feel and what Ah want. Ah want ya. Ah want our girls. Ah want my family back. Ah want to finally call ya me wife. Ah have never not loved yeh, not one day since Ah met ya all those years ago. Ah know yeh love me too. But Ah talked to me mum, and Ah am going to give ya time. Hell, Ah have waited this long. At least Ah am here with you and our daughters. Yeh have given me more than Ah could ever asked for already. Just think about it eh?"

"I will." She didn't want to tell him that was all she could think about. She woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming of him. Her body ached for him, the only man she burned for, the only one who ever could reach her heart. When she married Jesse, she did it more for the girls. She thought they needed a father. Her heart was never in it, probably why she wasn't too upset when it ended.

Meanwhile, her mom was telling the twins stories about their parents. "Yer dad was the sweetest and cutest little boy ever. He used to pick wildflowers and bring them to yer mum. They held hands everywhere they went, even mass. Yer grandfather wasn't too happy about it, of course. Especially when yer dad asked fer yer mum's hand in marriage when she was only six." The girls died laughing at that. "Yeah, he grabbed yer dad up by the arm and marched him home. He told Martin what he said, and Ah think he got a spanking as well. Yer mum was crying that she loved him and not to make him go home. She was always very protective of Stephen. We even got a call from school once that she had broken a little boy's nose for being mean to yer dad."

"Why were they mean to him Nana?" Alli asked.

"Well, his red hair, that ya girls got from him, but he was also a little chubby. He wasn't fat, just fluffy. His parents were poor, as we were, but worse, and he didn't have nice things. Yer mum went mental on this boy and hit him in the face repeatedly until the teacher pulled her off him."

"Go Mama!" Andi yelled.

"She got in trouble at home of course, and at school. Yer granddad got even madder when she said she didn't care. She was protecting Stephen and she loved him. She would do it again. Yer mum was a little firebrand back then. Ah think it made her and yer dad even closer though. Ya know, he always wanted to be a wrestler. Ah think from the first time he saw it. Caylin never really liked it, but she would sit with him and his gran and watch. People were just cruel to yer dad. Ah believe that is why he loved her so much. She loved him and supported him and always stood by him. And she did love him. So very much. Yeh know when yer mum was so sick in the hospital, he was the only one she wanted to see. She got upset and threw us out of her room, and only would talk to him. Her father was angry, but we just wanted her to get better, and she always was while he was there. Stephen would put the whole kit on and climb in her hospital bed with her. He put his arms around her and held her while they talked. Ah saw tears in his eyes every day when he left. He was worried sick about her, as we all were. When we went back to Ireland for holiday, it was for yer mum. She missed Stephen and at last she was well enough to go. The night yer dad took her on a date, there was a huge row between yer mum and grandfather. He was worried about her getting sick again, since her immune system was so weak. She told him she didn't care. If she had to live her life not being able to kiss her boyfriend and actually live, she would rather be dead."

"Wow. Mama really loved him didn't she?" Andi asked.

"Yes, she did. Ah believe she still does. They belong together, as Ah said. If ever two people do. When we found out she was pregnant, she was happy. Her father was livid, and wanted to kill Stephen, especially when we didn't hear from him. We know now why, but then, yer mum was devastated. She cried and cried. And she cried for him whle she was in labor. Yeh know that she had yeh a few days after her nineteenth birthday. Yer dad would only have been twenty. Ah am glad yeh have opened yer hearts to yer father. He is a good man. He won't let ya down, Ah know he won't. Now we just have to get ur mum to remember how much she loves him."

Back at the house, Caylin was trying to keep her composure as she sat there alone with Stephen. She watched the candlelight dance on his delicate features and flicker in his eyes. She couldn't deny how beautiful he still looked to her. She also couldn't believe how big he had gotten. She could see the outline of his huge biceps and tight pecs. She wanted to run her hands up his shirt, but tried to clear those thoughts from her mind.

Stephen was watching her every move intently. He wanted her to be at ease with him, like things used to be. He held her hand and played with her fingers. She smiled up at him, enjoying his gentle touch. She always thought his hands were so soft and comforting. He could calm her with just a touch. She went to stand up to clear the table, and he volunteered to help. When they were done, Caylin went and sat on the couch. Stephen turned off the lights except for the lamp before sitting down beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and invited her to snuggle against him. Caylin smiled and moved closer to him, her head resting on his chest. "You know Ste, I remember the last time we curled up on the couch like this all alone what happened. Do you?"

He chuckled lightly, "Ah do. Ya seduced me with yer feminine wiles."

Caylin laughed and smacked his leg. "It didn't take much seducing did it? You were so sweet Ste. And gentle. Your touch always was so gentle and reassuring."

"Ah was terrified. Particularly when Ah knew Ah was causing ya pain."

Caylin turned to look at him and placed her hand on his cheek. She gazed into his eyes and spoke from the heart "I have never regretted not one day I spent with you. There is nothing about that night I would change. Or the night we made our girls."

Stephen felt his heart glow at her words. "Ya don't know how relieved Ah am to hear ya say that."

"I couldn't imagine giving my virginity to any one else. You were the one. And I am grateful to you for giving me my children. They wouldn't be who they are if you weren't their father. They changed me, and my life for the better."

"Ah should thank yeh. Ah never felt love like Ah feel for them, and for yeh. My heart is so full it could burst. Ah love ya all so much."

Caylin couldn't stop herself any longer. She needs him, she loves him. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled back, she told him "I love you Stephen. With all my heart. God help me but I do. I can't live without you anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

"Those are the sweetest words Ah have ever heard lass. Ah love ya too." Stephen kissed her deeply, his hand gripping her thigh. She moaned against his lips and pulled him closer. He turned and gently pushed against her, pressing her into the couch, his body hovering over her situated between her legs. Caylin slipped her hands under his shirt, wandering over his muscle bound body. He had started to unbutton her blouse and fondle her breasts, thinking they were bigger than they used to be. She could feel his arousal grinding into her, needing to be released.

Suddenly the front door opened and there stood her mother and daughters. Caylin and Stephen sat up and started straightening their clothes. They were both beet red and the girls were giggling. "Girls, go back outside for a minute will ya?" Her mother just smiled at them "No need asking ya how yer evening went is there?"

"I'm sorry, things got a little out of hand."

"No need to apologize. Yer both adults. Ah know this isn't the first time either."

Caylin looked over at Stephen and threw a pillow at him. He turned even redder in the face and placed the pillow in his lap.

"Are yeh two okay for the girls to come back in now?"

"Um, yeah, I think we're good, right Ste."

"Uh, right."

"Girls, come on in. Just ignore yer parents."

Andi and Alli walked back in, still giggling that their parents were making out on the couch again.

"Caylin, Ah have to warn yeh, Ah talked to yer father and he is coming over to have a word with Stephen."

"What?"

"Well, sweetheart, he called earlier and Ah explained everything to him, but he is a little upset still. Ah think he just wants to know what is going on. Ah don't want ya to be caught off guard when he gets here. So things are okay with yeh two Ah assume?"

"Can we not talk about this now Mum?"

Andi piped up "did you enjoy your dinner Mama?"

"Yes, baby, it was very good. Thank you."

"Thank ya both a lot. But we know ya set us up" Stephen told them.

Andi looked over at Alli "Sorry. We just want us all to be a family."

"Come here lass. We are a family. And we always will be. But ya can't force anything to happen for us. Let yer mum and Ah take care of things, alright?"

"Okay."

There was a knock at the door and they all knew who it was. Alli answered the door "Papa!"

"Hi sweetie." He walked over and hugged Andi and leaned down to kiss Caylin on the cheek. He looked over at Stephen "I want a word with you, outside, now."

Stephen swallowed hard, but got up to go out with him. They stepped outside and he shut the door. He didn't want the girls hearing what was sure to be a colorful conversation. He made it down the last step "Mr. Ryan…" and her father turned and connected with a right hook to his jaw.

"How dare you wander back into my daughter's life after all this time?"

Stephen rubbed his face, almost scared to answer that question. "Mr. Ryan, Ah didn't know anything about the girls. Ah didn't know that Caylie was pregnant. It was my folks doing. And Ah'm sorry."

"Regardless of whether you knew or not, you knocked up my little girl, my sick little girl. Do you have any idea what she went through to have those babies? All because you think you are too good to use a rubber? I love my granddaughters, but you are an irresponsible jackass, and I won't let you hurt her again."

"Ah won't hurt her. Ah love her and Ah love those girls. Ah'm not going anywhere again. And Ah'm not apologizing anymore. Ah'm not sorry that we have the twins and Ah can't help what my parents did." Stephen was fuming and turned to walk in the house.

Caylin saw the mark on his face and touched his jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah love, Ah've had worse."

"Dad, I can't believe you hit him. I think you should leave."

"Me leave? Are you kidding me Caylin?"

"Um, no. I'm not. He is here to spend time with his kids. They want him here, and so do I, so I think it is best you go. Mum, thank you for taking the girls to the movies, but I think we all need some time alone."

"Yer right sweetie. Okay, bye girls. Love ya." She leaned in to kiss Caylin goodnight "Ah'll talk to yer father."

Her parents left and she went to get an icepack for Stephen. "Daddy, are you sure you are okay? Papa was a jerk" Andi said.

"Ah'm fine lass. Have ya seen what they have done to me in the ring? Ah hardly felt it" he answered with a laugh.

He sat down with Caylin and the twins and they played Scrabble. The girls were surprised at him doing so well.

"Your father is very smart. That shouldn't surprise you." He smiled over at her "thank you love." After their game, Caylin told the girls that they should get ready for bed. They could harass their father more tomorrow. They grumbled but went to take their showers. They both kissed him on the cheek and told him they loved him, leaving their parents alone again.

"You are doing really well with them Ste."

"Ya think so? Ah really don't know what Ah'm doing."

"I know, but it doesn't show."

"So, how am Ah doing with yeh?" he asked with a grin.

"Um, pretty well there too. But we really should talk. And try not to make out this time."

Stephen laughed at that. "Yeah, or at least not get caught anymore. Ah felt like a teenager again when yer mum walked in."

"Yeah, not really my shining moment. Anyway, we kind of need to discuss what we are doing."

"What do ya mean love?"

"I mean, with us. The girls. All of it."

"Ah want to be with ya. That is all that matters."

"How is that going to work Ste? You are gone all the time."

"Ah know. Ah can't change that love. Believe me, Ah would if Ah could. Ah will be here as much as possible with ya. Please let me try and make this work. Ah will do anything that yeh want me to do. Ah will move up here if ya want so yeh and the girls don't have to move. Whatever ya want Caylie. Ah would give ya the world if Ah could, remember?"

Caylin laughed, "yes, I remember. We were laying outside on the grass looking at the stars, talking about the kind of life we would have when we were all grown up. You kissed me and told me you would give me the world."

"And ya said all ya needed was me. Ah want to be enough for ya again love."

Caylin looked up into his eyes, realizing he was. "We will make this work, somehow Stephen. I have lived without you for too long. Life is too short to let pride mess things up. Let's just take it one day at a time though. We will see how things go, and if we are still compatible before you move here, or we move there. Okay?"

"Okay. Like Ah said, anything ya want. Ah do have a question though."

"Alright. Ask away."

"Would ya ever consider having another baby with me?"

"Stephen, I…"

"It's fine Caylie, ya don't have to answer that, Ah shouldn't have asked." Stephen replied, turning his head from her. She pulled his face back to look at her before answering.

"You really need to stop interrupting me Stephen Farrelly. What I was going to say was, let's cross that bridge when we get there. But yes, I am sure you would give me more beautiful children if we decide to have more."

"Ah guess that is good enough fer now."

"Are you ready for bed Ste?"

"Sure. Ah put my stuff in the guest room earlier, so Ah will just take a shower and get some sleep. Ah want us to go do something with the kids tomorrow. Hopefully Ah won't get recognized."

"Uh, Ste, I didn't mean in the guest room. I want you to stay with me. I mean, we don't have to do anything, I just want to feel you next to me. But you don't have to. I understand."

"No, love, Ah want to. But what about the girls?"

"Well, they want us together. Mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed Ste. The rest, well, is none of their business. We are the parents, not the other way around. Besides, I don't think they would mind anyway."

Stephen went to take a shower, and Caylin took one in her room. When he came out, he went into her bedroom, more nervous than he was the first time they had sex. She was already laying in bed, and he had to swallow hard and think of something else to keep himself under control. He turned off the lamp and slid under the covers with her. He scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She backed up against him and placed her hands on top of his. He kissed her neck and whispered "Ah love ya, and this feels so right. Thank ya."

"I love you too _mo grá_."

They fell asleep in each others' arms, right where they belong.


	11. Chapter 11

As Caylin lay there, it was getting more difficult to try to sleep with Stephen snuggled up next to her. As good as it felt, she was craving more. She knew he had an erection, she could feel it cradling in between her legs. It had been too long and her body had been on fire for him since he walked back into her life. She turned over to face him and felt his defined body. She couldn't believe this was the same man. She ran her hands down his pecs and down his biceps. She leaned in to kiss his chest, and licked a trail up his neck to his earlobe. He moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. She placed soft kisses back down his thick neck, deciding to keep going until he woke up. He rolled onto his back and she stopped, thinking he had awaken. Seeing he was still out, she slipped off her nightgown and ground her naked body against him. She snaked her hand under the covers, needing to feel him. He was fully aroused and she could feel the perfect outline of his cock pressing against his boxers. She slipped her hand into his waistband and felt his thick manhood. She moaned, remembering how good he felt inside her.

She gently gripped the shaft and started to stroke him gently. He groaned at her touch and arched his hips. His eyes fluttered open and he realized he wasn't dreaming. Caylin really was softly masturbating him. "Aye love, that feels good." Caylin looked up at him and smiled. She stopped to pull back the covers and slid his cock out of his shorts. She started caressing him again, and lowered her mouth to taste him. She licked around the tip before taking him in her mouth. He reached to hold her head, his fingers curling in her blonde hair. She took him deeper, remembering how good he tasted to her the first time she ever got to see him come.

She flashed back to the summer when she was fourteen and he was fifteen. _They were outside, laying under a tree behind her house in the dark when she started to kiss him and rub against him. She was always fascinated by him getting hard every time she touched him._

_He smiled "Ah can't help it, it just happens."_

_"Can Ah see?"_

_"Uh, if ya want." He unzipped his jeans and let her gaze in wonderment at his manhood._

_"Can Ah touch yeh Ste?"_

_"Caylie, Ah don't know if ya should."_

_"Please, let me. Show me how ya want me to touch ya." He took her small hand in his and wrapped it around his shaft. He clenched his eyes tightly, never having anyone else touch him so intimately. He guided her hand up and down opening his eyes to watch her stroke him. He wanted to laugh at her expression, the way she was looking at him with amazement. His breath started to quicken and he panted out "faster." She did as he asked and jumped back, startled when he started to come. "Oh Caylie, oh damn" he moaned as he released his seed in spurts. He was sure as many times as he had done it to himself, that it never felt as good as it did when she had just done it. He glanced over at her and she was still taken aback by his ejaculation. "Love, it's okay. It is supposed to happen."_

_"Oh, good. Ah thought Ah did something wrong Ste. Ya looked like ya were in pain."_

_"Oh, no. That felt incredible. Thank ya." She looked down at the fluid now dripping from him and wondered what he would taste like. A girl at school said that she saw a movie once where a girl swallowed that. She figured if it came from Stephen, it couldn't be too bad. She scooted back to him and leaned down and stuck her tongue to the head of his cock. It was still sensitive from his recent orgasm and he shuddered all the way to his spine. She licked the tip and Stephen groaned and pulled her away. "Caylie, God Ah can't take that. It felt too good." He couldn't believe he was in his girlfriend's back yard and just experienced the greatest pleasure of his young life._

_"Ah'm sorry Ste."_

_He pulled his underwear and jeans back up and pulled her into his arms. "Don't apologize love. Ah have never felt anything so good before."_

_"Ya taste pretty good ya know." Stephen smiled and kissed her sweetly as they lay looking at the stars._

Stephen mumbled and pulled her away. "Ya are going to make me come Caylie and if we are doing this, Ah want to do it right. Ah have waited a long time, and Ah am not messing this up by being stupid. Ah want to make love to ya. That is what ya deserve." Caylin nodded and lay down on her back. She pulled him on top of her and closed her eyes as his full lips met hers. His tongue danced with hers, hungrily trying to taste more of her. Stephen's mouth grazed down her neck to her shoulders, slowly arousing her. He licked around her nipple then traversed to the other one, encircling the hard pink flesh before taking it to his mouth. He switched back to the other side, returning the favor to it before sucking gently. Caylin felt her body was going to be consumed by the fire he had lit in her loins. She was aching for him, needing to feel all of him inside her. He saw the want in her crystal blue eyes and craved to fulfill her desires.

He traveled down her body, letting his tongue taste every inch of her body. He licked around her belly button, then nipped at the inside of her thighs. She opened her legs wide, a blatant invitation, offering her body to him. The yearning they had for each other was palpable. Too many years apart had left them unable to fight their feelings. Not that they even wanted to. He finally gave in and dipped his tongue inside her waiting womanhood. She let out a sigh of relief as he made love to her with his mouth. His cock twitched, masculine pride rushing to his groin, at the woman writhing beneath him, his touch alone bringing her rapture.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as he masterfully pleasured her, the taste of her sweetness lingering on his tongue and on his mind. His thoughts traveled back in time to the first time he tasted her honey.

_They had went to a birthday party and snuck off into a closet to make out. She was always so willing to please him that he wanted to please her. As he was kissing her, his hand wandered up her thigh and touched her panties. She gasped and he pulled back. "Do yeh want me to stop Caylie? Ah will."_

_"No, it's okay. Ah trust ya Ste." He slipped his finger into her panties and felt her dampness. He rubbed her clit and she let out a yelp. He quickly covered her mouth with his, silencing her before someone came in and caught them._

_"Did Ah hurt yeh?" he asked, worried._

_"No, just didn't expect that to feel so good. Ah'm okay." He pressed his lips back to hers as he started to brush his fingers across her clit again, her hips arcing into his hand. He nudged her legs open wider and slid his finger inside her. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed, his finger opening her virgin womanhood._

_"Caylie, shhh."_

_"God, Ah can't help it."_

_"Do ya want me to stop?"_

_"No! Whatever ya do just don't stop."_

_He began to slowly and gently work his finger in and out of her, meeting the barrier of her maidenhood. As he continued, her body wriggled around under his. She held on to him, and buried her face in his shoulder. She started to whimper and whined "more." He wasn't sure what she wanted more of, but he started to pump faster and that seemed to do the trick. She shook and cried out, having her first orgasm. She crumpled in his arms, a feeling of bliss that she had never known. He smiled down at her, proud that she trusted him and he could give her the same delight she gave him. He pulled his finger out of her and brought it to his mouth and sucked. "Mmm. Yeh taste sweet. Ah figured ya would."_

His tongue flicked across her clit and she clenched down around his head, her juices flooding his hungry mouth. "Oh God Stephen." He moved back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

He looked deep in her eyes "tell me yeh want me Caylie."

She answered him with no hesitation in her voice. "I want you Stephen. More than I want my next breath. Please make love to me. Show me you still love me and want me."

"Ah do my love. And Ah will show ya all night if you want me to." He spread her legs wide and eased his thick cock into her wet pussy, groaning at how tight she was. She moaned as he stretched her, remembering how he had to go slow to let her adjust to him. He gently thrust his way deeper into her, relishing her snug channel. He realized it must have been a while for her, and smiled that she still felt as untouched as she had the first time they made love.

_He relived the moment he took her virginity. She screamed in pain at the size of him. He stopped and went to pull out. "No, don't Stephen."_

_He had tears in his eyes "Caylie, Ah love ya too much to hurt ya. Ah'm obviously causing ya pain. We don't have to do this."_

_"Yes we do. Please. Ah want to finish this with you. Ah need this Stephen. We both do. It is already getting better. Just go slow."_

_"Ah can't."_

_"Yes yeh can. Please Ste. Ah promise Ah am okay."_

_"No yer not. Yer bleeding. Shit Caylie, Ah made yeh bleed."_

_"It's normal love. Ah swear. Just proves Ah am a virgin." She touched his face. "Ah love ya Stephen Farrelly and Ah want to be yers. Don't stop."_

_He looked down at her and saw such trust and honesty in her face. She had tears in her eyes as well, but wanted to follow through with this. How could he deny her that?_

His focus came back to the present, her supple body underneath him. He fully seated his cock inside her, then pressed her hands above her head. He kissed her deeply as he started to rock his hips back and forth. His muscles tensing as he filled her over and over. She threw her head back, enjoying every second he was inside her. His hard body glided across hers, drawing them both closer to completion. Stephen closed his eyes, indulging in every inch of her body. He was lost inside her, the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand, the mother of his children, his soul mate. What he was feeling was so intense, he didn't think he could bare it. He was afraid he was going to disappear inside her, completely consumed by their passion. He let go of her hands and she held on to his back. She pulled him down to her, one hand moving to grip her hip. She brought her legs up and hooked them behind him, allowing him to thrust deeper.

He felt her starting to get closer, her body trembling beneath him. He picked up his pace, finally beginning to pound into her. She met each thrust with the same vigor he had, sensing a massive orgasm. She left cavernous scratches on his back as her climax overtook her, electricity shooting throughout her body, succumbing to ecstasy. He felt her clamp down around his shaft and he surrendered to his orgasm as well. He couldn't force himself to not release inside her. His instincts took over and he drove his cock as deep as it would go. Caylin was sure he penetrated her cervix, and he came with a roar from the pit of his stomach. He collapsed against her, his body now spent, everything given to her. "Fucking hell."

Their breathing returned to normal and Stephen moved off of her. He lay on his back, gratified, the pain of missing her for all these years was gone. She was his again. And nothing was going to keep them apart. She rolled over and crossed her arms over his chest. She crashed her lips against his, completely satisfied. "I love you Stephen William Farrelly, with all my heart."

"And Ah love ya too Caylin Marie Ryan. So, can we tell the girls their parents are officially back together?"

"Are we official?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, Ah thought because we…"

"I'm just messing with you. Of course you can. They will be thrilled."

"Oi, ya need to not tease me like that."

"I know, I'm sorry. I forgot you are sensitive."

"Damn right. Now Ah think ya should kiss me and make it up to me."

"Oh, alright." Caylin sighed as she leaned in to kiss him, smiling at the look on his face. "You know, I wish the girls would have gotten your dimples too. They are so cute" she told him, rubbing his cheeks.

"Maybe the next one will eh?"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the girls woke up first and realized that their dad was in the room with their mom. They started to giggle and clap their hands quietly and bounce up and down. "Al, oh my God, they are back together! We did it!"

"I know! But we have got to act cool and surprised and everything when they tell us. Oh no! What if they don't tell us? What if they just pretend like they aren't together?"

"Jeez Al, why would they do that?"

"Because they don't want us disappointed. I don't think I can keep this secret. He is IN there with Mama. I don't want to think about it, but they can't act like nothing is different."

"Okay, I don't want to think about it either, but let's just wait and see. Dang, it is only 7. Too much worrying too early. I need cereal." Andi said. "Come on."

A couple of hours later, Stephen and Caylin got up and the girls were up watching TV. Stephen put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "Can Ah tell them love?" Caylin nodded and he spoke up. "Uh, girls, yer mum and Ah need to talk to yeh fer a minute."

The twins smiled at each other, then smiled at their parents. "Yer mum and Ah wanted to tell ya, that we are officially back together." The girls jumped up and ran over to them and hugged them both. "YAY! We totally already knew, but so glad you told us!" Andi said.

"Your dad wants to take us to Wild Adventures, so why do you girls go get ready."

"Oh awesome! Okay!" The twins went down the hall to get changed.

"Ah think they are happy fer us, what do ya think?"

"Yeah, I get that impression. I am too." Caylin pulled him in for a kiss and he wrapped her up in his arms. Stephen decided to wear a baseball cap and just jeans and a tee shirt to keep from anyone recognizing. He just wanted to be a regular family man today. They headed out to the amusement park and spent the day riding rides then that evening he took them out for hamburgers before he had to leave.

"Ah hate to go, but Ah have to. Ah promise Ah will call and Ah will be back on my next day off. Ah love ya girls." He kissed them both goodbye before walking out with Caylin for her to drive him to the airport. "Ah really hate leaving, ya know."

"I know, but we're going to work this out." When they arrived at the airport, Caylin got out to say goodbye. Stephen cupped the back of her neck and lowered his lips to hers.

"Ah will miss ya my love. Ah will call ya when Ah get there. Ah love ya Caylie."

"I love you too. Have a safe trip."

Stephen was true to his word. He called them every night and came back to see them every day that he could. He told Drew he wanted to ask Caylin if he could move in. He was exhausted all the time, but happier than he had ever been. Caylin and the twins were happy too. There had been a couple of arguments because the girls didn't want to listen to Stephen. Caylin had set them straight and established the ground rules. Things were going smoothly. Soon, a month had passed and he was on his way back to Georgia.

"Ste, mate you can't keep this up." Drew told him.

"Look Drew, Ah don't have a choice. Ah have to be with my family. And Ah have my responsibilities to the WWE."

"Then you need to move in with your family. This back and forth is going to kill you."

"Ah know, Ah will talk to her this time."

"You said that last time."

"Yeah well, Ah don't want to push her Drew."

"She loves you. I don't think you are."

A couple of hours later, Stephen was in a taxi, bound for Caylin's house. He was surprised when he got there that the girls were gone. "Where are my daughters?"

"Oh, remember, they have a birthday party to go to this afternoon and are having a sleep over. It's just me and you tonight Ste. Which is good because we need to talk."

"Oh? Is this a bad 'we need to talk'?"

Caylin answered "I don't know."

Stephen grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. "Good because Ah need to talk to ya too. Yeh can go first though."

Caylin sat down beside him and held his hands. She took a deep breath and started. "Things have been going so great for us Ste. I am very happy that I have you back in my life. You have made the girls happy too."

Stephen was listening intently, waiting for the 'but…' he knew was coming.

"But there is no easy way to say this. I went to see the oncologist, my cancer doctor, yesterday. I have go in every three months for blood work."

"Oh God, Caylie please don't tell me what Ah think yeh are going to say. Ah can't lose ya now. Not after all this."

"Ste, listen. Calm down."

"How can Ah calm down?"

"The leukemia hasn't come back Ste. He told me that he believes I am pregnant."

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well, I think I am pregnant. He said it could be a glitch with the labs due to my history. I have an appointment with my OB/GYN today for an ultrasound to make sure."

"Yer serious?"

"Yes, are you not happy? I thought you would be" Caylin said, disappointed, moving to get off the couch. Stephen stood up and picked her up gently. He softly kissed her and put her back down.

"Are yeh kidding? Ah am ecstatic! We're really having a baby?"

"It looks like it. I figure from the first time we made love. I think we are too fertile together" Caylin said with a smile.

"Aye. It does appear that we are. Ah love ya so much. Yeh have made me so happy! Wait til Ah tell me mum, and the girls."

"No, you can't yet."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to make sure everything is okay. Come with me to the doctor and then we can talk about it okay? So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Bloody hell, Ah almost forgot. Ah was going to ask ya if Ah could move in. There is no way yer going to stop me now love." He knelt down and pulled her shirt up to kiss her belly.

Caylin giggled "Ste, your mustache is tickling."

He looked up and laughed "sorry love." They sat back down on the couch and she cuddled up next to him. She was excited to be having another child with him, and thrilled that he would be a part of their lives. She knew the girls would be overjoyed. "What time is yer appointment love?"

"In about an hour."

"Ah can't tell ya how glad Ah am. Ah know we didn't plan it, but nothing in this world could make me happier. Ah will be a good father Ah swear. Ah want to be there every step of the way this time."

"I know. You will be great. Now back to this moving in?"

"Ah have to be here with ya. Ah was going to ask before ya told me yer news. Please?"

"Of course you can, silly man. We want you here."

They sat and talked for a little while before Caylin told him they should be leaving. Stephen felt like his insides were doing cartwheels. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He prayed that the baby was healthy. He was ready to shout from the rooftops, he was that excited. When they made it to the doctor's office, he never felt more out of place anywhere else in his life. Caylin smiled at him and held his hand. She chuckled that his palms were sweaty. "Why are you so nervous Ste? They aren't going to do anything to you."

"Ah just feel strange in here. No worries though. Ah wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Ms. Ryan?"

"Come on Ste."

The nurse weighed her and took her blood pressure. Then took her to a room and drew a lot of blood. When the doctor came in, "Well, Caylin, it looks like you are pregnant. We need to do an ultrasound to make sure it is not tubal." The tech rolled the machine in and Caylin laid back. He pulled up her shirt "this may be a little cold" as he spread the gel on her abdomen. Stephen held her hand and his eyes were glued to the screen. "Ah, there we go. You hear it?"

"It sounds like a horse galloping" Stephen observed.

"Yes, it does. That is the baby's heartbeat. See right there? There it is. You are definitely having a baby." He printed off the picture and handed it to Caylin. "I will get you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. You need to increase your iron intake. Your levels are low, but I know you have had a bone marrow transplant, so that may be just normal for you. Come back in a month and we'll track your progress."

Stephen felt like he was floating on a cloud as he walked her out to the car. "Yer really having my baby. Again."

"Yes. You are just too virile."

"Can Ah tell everyone now?"

"I don't think you are supposed to until three months, but go ahead. I think you might pop if you don't."

Caylin drove while Stephen started to send out texts. "You aren't going to send your mum a text to tell her I'm pregnant are you?"

"Why not?"

She just started laughing. "I think you should call her when we get home."

"Alright love. She was already talking about coming for a visit to see the girls, she will be thrilled."

Stephen got a text back from Drew and Stu sending their congratulations. "I am not looking forward to telling my parents. At least this time I am out of the house and you are here."

"Were they mad when you told them before?"

"My mum was upset, but my father was furious. He wanted to kill you and even called me a whore and wanted to throw me out of the house. I got ready to leave and my mum freaked out. She went off on him and told him I wasn't going anywhere. I went to my room and cried and he came in and apologized. I have never forgotten it though, obviously. I was actually happy to be having your baby until they acted like that. Then of course, you know the rest."

"Things will be different this time" he said, reaching over to rub her belly.

When they got home, he decided he would wait to call his mother until later. He just wanted to let it sink in that she was going to be making him a father, again. When she sat next to him, he lay his head in her lap and stroked her tummy. She could hear him speaking softly. "Hello little one. This is yer daddy. Ah love yeh very much, and Ah can't wait to meet ya."


	13. Chapter 13

Caylin went to make dinner and told Stephen he should go ahead and call his mother. She went into the kitchen and propped her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. This past month has been a whirlwind. She never thought this is how thing would be going. Not that she wasn't happy, she was just overwhelmed. And now having to tell her parents that she is pregnant, again, without being married. _'Well, at least it is the same man.' _She was excited about the baby, but just wasn't planning on it happening so soon.

Stephen decided to go ahead and call his mother and tell her the good news. He was jumping inside from joy at the thought of having a little baby. He was silently hoping this one would be a boy even though he loved the girls very much. He was trying to contain himself when his mom picked up. "Hello love."

"Hi mum. Ya need to sit down so Ah can tell you something."

"Christ son, what is it?"

"Caylie is pregnant!"

"Yeh what?"

"We found out today mum. She is having me baby again. Ah got to see the ultrasound and hear the heartbeat and everything!"

"That's wonderful Ste. Yeh better marry that girl. She loves ya and is carrying your child. Ya had an excuse before, but now ya don't. Don't bring another child into this world out of wedlock."

"What if she isn't ready to marry me? What if she says no?"

"Stephen, do ya honestly think she would say no?"

"She might think Ah am trying to rush her, or only want to marry her because she is pregnant."

"Just think about it love."

"Believe me, Ah already have. But we are not even living together yet."

"Ah thought yeh were going to talk to her about that?"

"Ah did, and she said yes, but Ah haven't moved in yet."

"Yeh two are doing this all backwards. Ah am happy fer yeh both, but ya need to do things in order."

"Too late fer that mum. Anyway, Ah was also calling to tell ya that Ah have booked yeh a flight for next week. Ah want ya to come and meet the girls and spend some time with them. And Caylie and me too."

"Ah would love to."

"Look mum, Caylie is calling me. Ah need to go see what she needs. Love ya."

Stephen walked into the kitchen and Caylin was holding her hand. "I cut my hand peeling potatoes."

"Here love." Stephen took her hand and wrapped it up. He held her arm up to stop the bleeding and had her sit down while he went to get a bandage. "Do ya need stitches?"

"No, I don't think it is that bad. Just hurts."

"Ya want me to finish them for ya?"

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense. Ah used to do it all the time. Ah don't mind. It's the least Ah can do."

Stephen told her that his mom was coming to visit next week. "That's great baby. I know the girls would be happy to meet her. Have you still not spoken to Martin?"

"No love, and Ah don't plan on it. He doesn't deserve to be involved in our family. Ah wouldn't be having to play catch-up now if it wasn't fer him."

"Oh, baby, I understand. Believe me. So is Bernadette flying into here or Tampa?"

"Here, if that's okay."

"That's fine. She can stay here, you know that. Besides, you will have to leave at some point during that time."

"That's true. Ah need to start moving some things up here too. There just aren't enough days in the week."

"We will get it all done baby."

They finished eating dinner and went to relax on the sofa and Stephen lay his head in her lap. "Ah can't believe yer pregnant. We're really going to have a baby."

"Me either. I am really surprised. Not what I was expecting." He sat up to look at her.

"Are ya happy love?"

"Of course. I would be happier if you would kiss me."

"Oh aye? Well, Ah think Ah can manage that then." Stephen curled his fingers in her hair and kissed her softly. "Is a kiss all yeh wanted?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"Now that you mention it, I am suddenly quite glad we have the house to ourselves. Now I don't have to try to be quiet." Caylin stood up and Stephen watched her intently as she got undressed. "Are you just going to watch Ste?" she asked with a laugh.

He smiled and stood up and started taking off his clothes. Caylin climbed back on the couch, sat on her knees and bent over the arm. Stephen hurriedly joined her, taking his place behind her. "I need you now Ste, hard." He kissed her shoulder and gripped her hips as he quickly thrust into her wet pussy, burying his hard cock to the hilt. She cried out and clawed the cushion as he stretched her. He grumbled in her ear, "yeh like that do yeh?"

"God yes." Stephen started to pump his thick shaft inside her, pressing her hips against the leather and reaching around to grasp her breasts. She gasped when he grabbed her hair and pulled back, causing her to arch her back more. He surged deeper inside her, deciding if she wanted a hard fuck, he would give her just that. He brought his big hand down and slapped her on the ass, making her squeal in pleasure. He never remembered having it rough with her before, but he liked it. She was moaning "fuck me harder" and thrust back against him. He grabbed a hold of her hips and started to drive his cock as hard as he could with fast and deep strokes. He felt her starting to orgasm and her tight walls clamping down on him. He bit down on her shoulder and forced himself to plunge into her one last time before letting himself release into her. He came with a shout, her body shaking under his. He fell back down and pulled Caylin into his lap.

"Fuck Caylie. We have never done that before. We have to do that more often. Yer too hot."

"Damn, you are good. And we can do that as much as you like."

They gathered up their clothes and went to bed, both tired. Caylin knew she was going to be sore the next day but didn't care. She never felt anything like she did with him. He crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand caringly on her stomach. "Goodnight me love. Goodnight my wee one."

Early the next morning, Caylin had to go pick up the girls from their friend's house. She left Stephen asleep in bed. She knew he couldn't wait to tell the girls about the baby, so she was going to have to wake him up when they got back. After she collected the twins, they headed back home.

"Is Daddy still asleep?" Alli wondered.

"Yes, but I will go get him up. You girls just have a seat, I'll be right back."

She walked into the bedroom and Stephen was sleeping like an angel. She hated to wake him, but there was things they had to do. She climbed in behind him and stroked his back. "Ste, baby, wake up."

He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at her. "Good morning love."

"The girls are home, I thought you might want to talk to them. Go ahead and get dressed, I am going to make us some breakfast."

Stephen slowly got around, still half-asleep. When he finally walked out, he saw that Caylin was making pancakes. The girls saw him and jumped up to hug him. "Good morning lasses. How did yer party go?"

"It was great Daddy" Andi answered.

Everyone sat down at the table, but Stephen. He was standing up and grinning. Caylin looked up at him, and had to laugh. "Can Ah tell them love?"

"Go ahead before you explode."

The girls both stared up at their father, wondering what he had to tell them. "Girls, we wanted to tell ya first, that Ah am going to move in. We will all be together now. And the other thing is yer mum is pregnant."

"WHAT?" both girls exclaimed and looked over at their mother.

"It's true. I am. We went to the doctor yesterday. We are having a baby."

"Oh. My. God! Alli, we are going to have a baby!"

The girls squeezed their mom, trying to be careful. "I'm not that fragile girls. Not yet anyway. I am glad you are happy."

"Happy? Mama we are like totally thrilled, right Andi?"

"YES! Thrilled!"

"Oh and as a side note, your grandmother is flying in from Ireland next week and is going to stay with us."

"Really? That is awesome!"

Later that day, Stephen had to head back on the road. It was hard leaving them every time, but now, it was that much harder. But now, he had a real home and real family that loves him to come home to. Life couldn't be better for the Celtic Warrior. He decided before he came home again, he was finally going to do what he had planned on so many years ago: buy a ring for his Celtic Princess.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow Ste, you two don't believe it letting grass grow under your feet do you?"

"Are yeh not happy fer me Drew or are yeh just jealous?"

"I am happy for you mate. Sorry."

"Ah'm glad because Ah need yer help."

"With what?"

"Ah need to pick out a ring."

"Ste, really? You are on the fast track, the express lane."

"She is pregnant Drew. Ah love her. Ah want her to be me wife. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. There's not. Are you at least moving in with her?"

"Yes. Ah need ya and Stu to help me with that too. By the way, my mum is coming fer a visit next week."

"Well, you are going to be overrun with women mate."

Stephen started laughing "no other way to be."

After the taping that night, they headed back to the hotel so Stephen could call his family. They talked for a few hours until they were ready to go to sleep. "Ah miss ya. Ah will call ya tomorrow. I love yeh."

The next morning, Stephen dragged Drew to the Zales in the mall. "Ah don't know how to pick out a ring Drew."

"Well, just look for one you like and one she would like."

They spent an hour looking at engagement rings until Stephen found the one he thought was ideal. "Fuck, Ste, you want to spend that much?"

"Yes. It is perfect and no amount is too great fer her. Ah would have done it long ago if Ah could have afforded it then. But Ah can now. She is the mother of my children Drew." He called the salesman over and pointed to the one he wanted. It was a 3-1/3 carat diamond frame engagement ring in 14K white gold.

"Very nice choice sir."

Stephen was excited and knew the ring would be burning a hole in his pocked before he could give it to her. He was nervous and knew he was going to have to rehearse what he was going to say to her. By Wednesday, he was back in Tampa, conning Stu and Drew to make the drive with him to take some of his stuff up to Valdosta. By the time they got there, he knew his mom should be flying in. Caylin said that she would pick her up at the airport.

Caylin was greeted by Bernadette with a big hug. "This is your granddaughters, Andrea and Allison."

"Yeh are so beautiful. And ya look just like yer father! With longer hair of course. Can Ah have a hug?"

The girls smiled and hugged her, realizing where their red hair ultimately came from. "What do we call you?" Alli asked.

"Ya can call me whatever ya like love."

"Your dad called his grandmother 'Gran' so maybe that would be appropriate. What do you think?" Caylin asked the girls.

Andi spoke up "yeah, Gran. That sounds good. And you can call me Andi and her Alli. No one calls us by our whole name unless we are in trouble."

Bernadette laughed and nodded. "So when is me son supposed to be in?" she asked as they walked out of the terminal.

"He sent me a text and they should be here in about an hour or so. Ste is bringing a couple of friends and my parents are coming over too and we are going to grill out."

"Great! Do yer folks know about the baby love?"

"Yes, and my father was mad, of course. But my mum is happy for us. She loves Ste."

"She always did. Ah knew Ah could trust her to keep an eye on him. Ah talked to Martin the other day. Don't tell Ste."

"Oh?"

"He is pretty upset love. Ah hope ya don't get angry, but Ah told him yeh are pregnant."

"I don't care if he knows. He won't be a part of its life. Stephen has made that clear. And I don't want him around either. I could kill them both and dance a jig around their lifeless bodies for all the misery they caused all of us."

They arrived at her house, and went in. Shortly, Stephen, Drew and Stu made it in too. "Caylie, love, where are ya?"

He heard her calling from outside "we are all out here Ste."

They went through the house and found all the girls sitting on the patio. Caylin stood up and wrapped her arms around Stephen "I missed you."

"Ah missed ya too." He walked over and picked his mom up "Mum! So glad yeh made it."

Andi poked Alli and stared up at Stu. Stephen saw her gawking and laughed. "Well, ya remember Drew. And this is Stu."

Bernadette hugged them both. "Stu, mate, this is my Caylie. And my daughters, Andi and Alli." The girls quickly stood up and giggled.

"Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Stu" Andi said nervously.

Stu chuckled and kissed their hands "Nice to meet you. Just call me Stu love."

Andi mouthed 'Oh. My. God' at her sister and turned beet red. "Uh, Al, I need to tell you something, uh, in the house, uh, now." She grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in the house.

"What Sis? You are acting crazy."

"I don't think I can go back out there. Jesus."

"Stop it. He is Daddy's friend. Get a grip. Besides, Drew is cuter anyway."

"Nuh uh."

They could hear the girls bickering from outside and Stu and Drew died laughing. "Ah think they are more excited to see yeh two than me."

A little while later, Caylin's parents arrived too. She made introductions, "this is my mum Ana and my father James Ryan. Stephen's mom hugged both of them "It's good to see ya both. Been a long time."

"It has. So what do yeh think of the girls Bennie?" Ana asked.

"They are lovely. So proud to get to know them" she replied.

"Mr. Ryan, Ah need to talk to ya for a minute if ya don't mind" Stephen asked.

"You don't have to call me that anymore Stephen. Shit, you have gotten my daughter pregnant twice now, I guess you can call me James."

They walked out the front door and Drew turned to Stu and said, "I bet Ste comes back with a black eye mate."

Stu snickered, "probably."

Caylin went to pulling things out of the refrigerator and Drew volunteered to carry the meat out to the grill. Stu sat in the living room, with the two girls sitting in the floor staring at him. Ana suggested that the twins entertain their grandmother while she went to help Caylin in the kitchen. Stu jumped up and volunteered to help too.

Meanwhile, Stephen was apprehensively planning on asking James to marry Caylin. "James, look, what Ah want to ask ya, is, well, Ah want to marry Caylie."

"It's about time son. You better had, and soon."

"Ah am going to. Ah already have her ring here in my pocket."

"Regardless of how irritated I am with you, I know you love my daughter. And she clearly loves you. Make her happy Ste and we will never have cross words again. Take care of your family, and be the man I always thought you would be."

Stephen swallowed hard, taken aback by his words. "Ah will." They shook hands and went back in the house. Stu and Drew had already started the grill and Caylin and Ana were making all their sides in the house. James went to join the other men, and Stephen pulled Caylin to the side. "Can Ah get ya alone for a minute?"

Caylin smiled and followed him to the living room. "Where is my mum?"

"In Alli's room looking at pictures I believe. Why?"

"Because Ah want to do this." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. "Ah love ya so much." He rubbed her belly and kissed her softly.

Ana called from the kitchen, "enough of that yeh two. Ste, go help the guys so we can get this done. Ah'm hungry."

"We always get caught don't we?" Caylin asked with a smile.

"Seems that way." He kissed her again before heading out the back. When everything was ready, Caylin called the twins and Bennie to the table. They sat around eating and talking for a while before Stephen decided it was time to make his announcement. He stood up and cleared his throat. The other guys smiled knowingly and silently urged him on. He took Caylin by the hand before dropping to one knee. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth before he could speak. He opened the ring box and presented it to her.

"Caylie, Ah have loved yeh all my life. There has never been anyone else for me but yeh. Ah will never leave yeh and will always love yeh and take care of yeh and our family if yeh will have me. Ah regret that Ah didn't do this years ago when Ah should have. Will yeh do me the honor of being me wife and make me the happiest man in the world?"

She started to cry and nodded. "Tell me lass."

"YES! Ste, of course I will marry you. I love you." Stephen took the ring and placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. She flung herself into his arms and he stood up and swung her around. He cupped the back of her head and crashed his lips down to hers, not caring who saw. Everyone started to clap and whistle at them. When they finally broke apart, they were met by congratulations from everyone there. The girls hugged their father and had to wipe tears away too.

Later on, her parents left and so did Stu and Drew. She made sure the girls were in bed, and so was her soon to be mother-in-law. She crawled in bed with Stephen and settled on top of him. "You surprised me tonight Mr. Farrelly."

"Ah did? Good. Ah am ready fer us to get married. We will be a real family with the kids and a new baby. Ah don't think Ah could be any happier."

"I could, if my fiancé would make love to me."

"Well, there is that…"


	15. Chapter 15

Bennie and the girls were already awake when there was a pounding on the front door. Bennie went to answer it and was shocked at who it was. "Martin? What are ya doing here?"

"Ah want to see me son and me granddaughters."

"Ste doesn't want to see ya."

Alli went down the hall and woke up her father. Stephen grabbed his pants and ran down the hall. His mom moved out of the way and he stepped out the door. "What the bleeding hell do ya want?"

"How dare ya try to keep me out of me grandkids lives?"

Stephen pulled back and landed a big right hand to the side of Martin's face. "Yeh must be mental if ya think Caylie or Ah would let ya near them. Or that they would want to see ya."

Martin fell backwards and rubbed his jaw. "It was yer step-mum's doing Ste. She knew Caylin was pregnant. She opened the letters. It was her, not me lad."

"What?"

Bennie spoke up "Ste, he is lying. He knew as well." Martin shot her a look as Stephen turned to face her.

"How do ya know that Mum?"

"Because Ah called him the other day. Ah'm sorry. Ah told him Ah was coming to visit and that Caylin is pregnant. Ah didn't expect him to show up at yer doorstep. And yeh were upset enough at him, Ah didn't want to make it worse."

Stephen turned back to face his father "Yeh knew about the girls all along and yeh never told me? How could ya do that to me? To them? And now yeh show up wanting to be in their lives?"

"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't think yeh were ready to be a father. Ah wanted yeh to fulfill yer dreams and not be tied down with a family. Ah know how it is to be young and have responsibilities that yer not ready fer. Yeh were still just a kid yerself."

Stephen was incensed. "Who do yeh think yeh are to tell me Ah wasn't ready? Yeh really have some nerve. Ah could have had my dreams and still had me family. Caylie is the only one of ya who ever really stood behind me. Yer the one who didn't want me to leave Ireland to pursue me dreams, but yeh try to tell me yeh were looking out fer me? Yeh need to leave. Now. My girls don't need to see me beat ya from pillar to post, but if yeh don't get away from me, Ah don't think Ah will be able to stop meself."

Caylin walked out and grabbed Stephen's arm. Martin looked at her "Yer still so beautiful love. Ah'm very sorry."

"Yer sorry? Sorry. Yeh say yer sorry when yeh step on someone's toe Martin. Not when yeh force children to grow up without their father. Yeh need to get off my property before Ah call the police or let Ste do what he wants to do to ya."

"Son…"

"Don't even. Yeh have lost the right to call me that."

Caylin and Stephen turned to go back in the house and saw they had an audience. The girls were visibly upset and went to their rooms. Bennie apologized again. "Ah'm sorry yeh two. Ah never should have called him."

"Don't worry about it Mum. Ah need to go talk to the girls."

"No, just let them be for a minute."

"If yeh think that is for the best love. By the way, Ah haven't heard that brogue since Ah have been back with ya. Where did that come from?"

"Oh, well, be thankful because it usually only comes out when I am extremely pissed off."

"Then I guess I am glad Ah haven't heard it. Ah can't believe the gall of me father."

"Me neither. And to actually act mad at you for not wanting him in the girls' lives. Is he crazy?"

Caylin and Stephen went to talk to the girls and see if they had calmed down. Caylin was beside herself with anger at Martin for upsetting the twins. The four of them sat in Alli's room and talked for a while before having to get ready for their game. They all left for the park and didn't notice, but Martin was following them. They sat up in the stands and watched the game, Bennie enjoying herself watching her granddaughters play. The girls walked off the field, taking a break before their next game. Martin walked up to them and tried to talk to them.

"Hello girls."

"What are you doing here?" Andi asked.

"Ah came to see ya and talk to ya."

"Well, we don't want to see you or talk to you. Right Al?"

"Right. This is all your fault. We hate you."

"Ah'm sorry girls. Ah never meant to hurt yeh."

Stephen glanced down and saw his father talking to his daughters. He ran down the bleachers and Caylin wondered what he was doing until she saw what he had seen. She took off after him, trying to avoid what she knew was going to happen.

Stephen grabbed Martin "what the hell do ya think yer doing?"

"Ah just wanted to talk to them Ste."

"Girls, do ya want to talk to him?"

Both of them shook their heads. "No Daddy."

"Yeh heard them. They don't want ya here. Caylie and Ah damn sure don't want ya here."

"Stephen, ya can't stay mad at me forever."

"Yeah, Ah can. Ah told ya, Ah will never forgive ya. But Ah will have a happy life now. We are going to get married and have another baby, and Ah will have all the family Ah need."

"Stephen, do ya really think yeh would have been ready to be a father back then? Yeh should thank me. As for Caylin, yeh aren't back with her a month and she is already got herself up the pole again."

Stephen was fuming. He drew back and started punching his father. He knocked him to the ground and hit him repetitively. "Don't ya ever talk about her like that again!"

Caylin grabbed Stephen's arm and spoke softly to him. "Ste, stop. Not here. Not in front of the girls."

He stood up and looked down at his father, his face covered in blood. "Don't ever come near us again. Next time Caylie might not be here to save ya."

Bennie walked with the girls back to the dugout and left Martin lying on the ground. Caylin walked Stephen to the truck and pulled out a package of Wet Ones. She cleaned the blood off his hand "Ah'm sorry love. Ah shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine Ste. He is right I guess."

"About?"

"Me getting pregnant."

"Caylie, Ah am thrilled. Nothing could make me any happier. He is just a bastard. He never should have said that about ya. Besides, ya didn't do it alone. Just like ya didn't do it alone the first time. But Ah won't apologize for not using protection. Ah am happy yer having my baby. We are going to be happy, like we should have been all along."

"I sure hope so Ste. I just want things to settle down so we can get on with our lives. I don't need all this drama."

"Ah know love, and Ah'm sorry fer making it worse. Are yeh and the little one alright? Do ya need to sit down?"

"I'm okay. And don't apologize. Thank you for defending me. You have always been my hero you know."

Stephen smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Ah will always be yer hero Caylie. Ah love ya." He leaned down and touched his full lips to hers. "Now Ah need to go make sure my father leaves."

"Are you sure you can keep your temper under control?"

"Ah will try."

Stephen walked back to where Martin was still sitting on the ground. He had taken off his shirt to stop the bleeding from his nose. "Get up. Ah am taking yeh to the airport."

"My flight isn't for another three days."

"Then yeh are going to the hotel because yeh aren't staying here. Ah don't want you bothering any of my girls anymore."

"Ah just want to get to know them Ste. That's all. Ah'm not going to hurt them fer Christ's sake."

"Yeh have done enough. And yeh should have thought about being a grandfather before yeh kept them out of me life. It's too late. Now, get up. Before yeh go, yeh apologize to Caylin. Yeh were way out of line to speak to her like that."

Martin looked over to her "Ah am sorry Caylin. Fer everything. Ah never should have interfered and Ah shouldn't have said what Ah did. Please forgive me."

Caylin walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I will never forgive you. Your apology can't give me those years back with the man I love. Your words can't give my daughters their childhood back with their father. You can't take away all the hurt you have caused them or all the tears they have cried because they thought their daddy didn't love them. Do you have any idea what they went through? Every Fathers' Day? Christmas? Do you know how many nights those little girls cried on my shoulders until they fell asleep? And you think 'I'm sorry' is going to make all that disappear? How do you sleep at night huh? How can you live with yourself? You can go to hell, where you and that bitch you are married to belong."

She turned to Stephen, "Please get him out of my sight."

"Caylin…"

"Don't say another damn word to me Martin."

Stephen nodded and grabbed his father by his neck. "Where did ya park?"

"Over there. Ste, please, is there any way Ah can ever get back in yer lives?"

"No, and Ah can't believe ya would be stupid enough to ask. We are done. We are no longer family. Ah am ashamed that Ah even know ya."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N A little fluffy filler chapter ;) Thanks for reading. ~Dixie

Stephen marched Martin to his car and forcefully put him in it. He watched as his father drove off before heading back to Caylin. She was looking flushed when he saw her. "Love, yeh need to sit down. Let me grab yeh some water." He reached into the cooler and grabbed her a bottle. "Do yeh need me to take yeh home?"

"I'm okay Ste. I just got upset and I am hot. I'm fine."

"So everything is fine with the wee one?"

"Yes, we are both fine Daddy. Don't worry."

Stephen kissed her on the neck and whispered "Ah kinda like it when ya call me Daddy love."

Caylin giggled and smiled. "Stop that Ste. Not here. Later" she replied with a smirk.

"Alright. So do ya want to head back up to the stands?"

"No, I think I want to sit down in the truck for a minute."

They got in and turned the air conditioner on. "Well since we are alone, and we haven't had the chance, do ya want to talk about when we should get married? Ah want it to be before ya have the baby."

"We need to talk to the priest and see what we have to do. I mean, we already have two and a half kids, so we shouldn't have to have but one meeting with the priest. Luckily, the priest that baptized the girls retired or I would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why is that?"

"Um, well, don't get upset, but in order for him to baptize the girls, my father, sort of told him you were dead."

"What?"

"They were born out of wedlock, and he was one of the priests that wouldn't perform baptism on the girls because we weren't married. My father spoke to him and told him that we were engaged back in Ireland but you died in a car accident shortly after finding out that I was pregnant."

"Caylie, Ah can't believe that."

"Well, what would you rather us have done Ste? Let the girls go on unbaptized?"

"No, of course not, but Ah can't believe he said Ah was dead. He lied to a priest."

"I know, but I guess he thought it was justified. Please don't be upset."

"Ah will get over it. What do we do about your divorce though?"

"Oh, I had it annulled, like it never happened, because of his infidelity. That was grounds for them to null the marriage."

"So what do we need to do then?"

"I will call Father Thomas in the morning if you want me to. He is a younger priest and not quite as rigid. I am sure he will understand the situation we are in."

"I hope so. Me mum always wanted us to be married in the Church."

"Me too. I am sure things will be fine Ste. If not, we will get married in another church. I don't really care. I just want you."

"It is too complicated to be Catholic love."

"You're telling me. Anyway, I am sure the girls will want to be bridesmaids and I will ask Megan to be my matron of honor. We can fly your mum back over for the ceremony. We just need to look at your schedule and see when we can do it."

"Oh, Ah plan on taking some time off so we can have a real honeymoon and all that. I will ask Stu and Drew to stand up for me."

"How can you just take off Ste?"

"They will write me as having a concussion or something and Ah can take the week off. Where would you like me to take yeh love?"

"Oh Ste, I don't care. I just want you, remember? But it should be soon before I get huge."

"You will look beautiful Caylie. Ah can't wait to see ya when ya have a big tummy. Ah am still astounded that there is a baby in there right now. And that those two amazing girls out there were inside yeh at one time too."

Caylin laughed "well, they sure were. I hope this one goes smoother. And I shouldn't get as big. I'm already happy that I haven't had the morning sickness like I had with the girls. Maybe it is a boy."

"Ah have to tell ya, Ah do want a boy. Ah love the girls and Ah will love whatever we have, but Ah would like it to be a little lad."

"Well, in a few months, we can find out. You think you can wait that long Ste?" she asked with a smile.

"Ah will try love. It will be hard though" he replied with a chuckle.

"I think the girls' game is about over. Why don't you go get your mum and we can head home?"

"Alright, Ah will. Kiss me first."

"You are incorrigible. Come here." Caylin grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

He got out of the truck and went to collect his mother and daughters. He smiled the whole way, thinking about how different his life was a few weeks ago. His thoughts then turned to his father and how outrageous Martin had acted. _'He said his flight wasn't fer three days. Ah bet he is stupid enough to try something else. He better hadn't.'_

When they all got back home, Caylin wasn't feeling well so she said she was going to take a nap. "Are ya alright love?" Bennie asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just tired. I think I got too hot. Just going to rest for a while. The girls can keep you busy I am sure" she replied with a small smile.

"Look mum, Ah am going to stay with her til she falls asleep. Ah just want to make sure she is alright."

"That's fine son. We'll be fine, won't we girls?"

"Yep." Alli answered.

Bennie stood up and approached her son "Ste, don't worry so much. Women all around the world have babies every day. She will be okay. Being pregnant is just draining on ya."

"Thanks Mum."

Stephen went into their bedroom and crawled in next to Caylin. "Hey Ste. You didn't have to keep me company you know."

"Ah know, Ah want to. Ah have to leave tomorrow and Ah want to spend as much time with ya as Ah can. Ah'm sorry Ah am gone so much love."

"I know baby. I told you, we will make this work. I love you, and it just makes the time we have that much more precious. You have done so well with the girls, and they love you so much. You really make being a father look effortless, the way you have seamlessly became part of our lives."

"Thank you love. Ya don't know how happy that makes me to hear ya say that. Ah hope that ya will say that again when this little one is their age."

He pulled up her shirt and kissed her belly. "Nine months is too long to wait to see ya."

Stephen held Caylin in his arms until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and went back into the living room. The twins were listening to Bennie tells stories about their father. "Daddy, you really sang in a choir? Can you still sing?" Andi asked him.

"Yes Ah did. And Ah can some. Not like Ah could before me voice changed."

Caylin slept for about an hour before she got back up. Bennie had the idea to make the girls a traditional Irish dinner since they were wondering so much about Ireland. "Bennie, you don't need to cook."

"Don't be silly love. Ah want to. We may have to go to the market though. Ste, will ya take me?"

"Uh, sure Mum."

They left for the store and Caylin sat the girls down to talk to them about the wedding. "Your father and I want to get married soon and we want you to be in the ceremony. How does that sound?"

"That would be totally awesome Mama. Right Al?"

"Yeah so cool. I am glad that y'all are getting married Mama. And we are totally excited about the baby too. We want a brother, just so you know."

"Well, your dad wants a boy so we will see" Caylin replied with a laugh. "Would you girls be okay with staying with your grandparents if we go on a honeymoon?"

"Yeah, of course. You are gonna have a honeymoon?"

"Your dad said so, and you know, we don't argue with your dad" she said with a smile.

"No. Not after I saw Daddy beat up his father. He was so freaking mad. Like, I never want to see him that mad at me" Andi confessed.

"Baby, your father would never get that mad at you, and I know he wished that you two hadn't seen that. Your dad normally doesn't get like that, he was just very upset with your grandfather, and rightfully so."

"We hate him Mama."

"I know baby. Hate is a very strong word though."

When Bennie and Stephen made it back, Alli asked what she was going to make.

"Aye love, going to make coddle since yer mum and dad used to love it, potato bread, and boiled cabbage with bacon. And fer yer mum, clotted cream."

"Oh my God Bennie! It has been forever since I had clotted cream!"

"Ew Mama, what is coddle and what is clotted cream? Doesn't sound good at all!"

"Trust me baby, it is good. Just try it. Do you need any help Bennie? The girls are good hands in the kitchen."

"Oh aye, come on girls. Yeh can have a lesson on Irish cooking."

Caylin went and sat next to Stephen on the couch. "Mum is almost as happy as Ah am about the girls and the baby."

"She has been so sweet to me and the twins Ste."

A couple of hours later, they had finished eating dinner and the girls were impressed. Caylin was like a little kid eating her dessert. "My mum doesn't make this. Thank you Bennie."

"Yer welcome love."

They stayed up for a few hours before Caylin told the girls it was bedtime. They grumbled but headed to their rooms. Bennie soon followed, and Caylin dragged Stephen to bed as well. They both started to get undressed and Stephen was surprised when she took everything off. She walked over to him and whispered "take those off too."

"Caylie, love we have to…"

"I know, we have to be quiet. I will try, but I need you. It will be almost a week before I see you again Ste."

He smiled and slid his boxers down. "Anything fer yeh my love."

She slinked into bed, motioning for him to join her. He crawled in on top of her and pulled her legs apart. "Ah won't hurt ya will Ah?"

"Nope."

"Good."

He eased his thick cock inside her and covered her mouth with his. "Oh God Stephen" she moaned and arched her back and softly bit his shoulder.

"Ya want it rough love?"

She gasped as he slipped out then thrust all the way inside her "fuck, yes."

She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. He pinned her arms above her head and pressed his lips to hers. He started to pound into her pussy hard, shaking the bed. He decided since she needed it rough, he would let the frustration of the day out by fucking her the way she wanted. He nipped at her neck, then lowered his head to suck her nipples. She bucked her hips and cried out as he sunk his throbbing cock into her depths over and over. His thrusts were becoming more brutal, determined to make her squeal with pleasure. His hands moved to grip her hips as she reached to grasp his firm ass.

Stephen felt her walls tightening around him and her body starting to shake. He plowed into her harder and faster, covering her mouth with his hand as she screamed and started to come. He felt his climax as well and released into her welcoming body. She took his finger in her mouth and started to suck and roll her tongue around. She gazed with lust into his eyes as he became still. Stephen was panting, sweat was dripping from him nose. His red hair was sticking to his forehead and his cock was still buried inside her. He was exhausted, but she was still turning him on with the wicked look she was giving him. She saw the expression on his face and she read his mind. She huffed out "no, I will never get enough of you Stephen."


	17. Chapter 17

When Caylin woke up, there were flowers on her coffee table. "Uh, okay." She called down the hall "Ste, why did you send me flowers?"

"What are yeh talking about love?"

"Caylin, these are aren't from Ste. Read the card."

Caylin picked up the card from the purple hyacinth arrangement _'I'm very sorry. Hope you can forgive me - Martin.'_

"Is he crazy?" Caylin said out loud.

"Who are they from love?" Stephen asked.

"Your father."

"He has lost his bloody marbles. Why did he send all these?"

"He wants me to forgive him Ste."

"Pffft." Stephen scoffed. "Ah think Ah will have to pay him a visit before Ah leave."

"Stephen, don't do that. Just let it be. He will be leaving in a few days and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"What if he tries something while Ah am gone love?"

"Like what? Do you think he would actually hurt me or the girls? I know you are mad at your father, but he wouldn't do that."

"Ah hope yer right. Fer yer sake, Ah won't do anything. Ah will just call him."

Stephen stepped back into the other room to make his phone call and Caylin stared at the flowers, wondering what she was going to do with all of them. She heard Stephen yelling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He quickly stormed down the hall "If he bothers ya again, Ah will strangle him. He is acting like a nutter."

"What did he say baby?"

"Just going on about being sorry and wanting us to be a family and all that. Ah don't understand why he doesn't get that we don't want him to be part of our family. Ah can't even stand to look at him."

Later that day, Stephen headed back out on the road. A few days later, Bennie was back on a plane to Ireland, and so was Martin. They settled into a routine centered around when Stephen would be home. Eventually, he got all of his things moved into their house and was planning on buying a bigger one with a pool for the girls after they got married. He wanted a place that was their own. Soon, almost three months had passed, and they were in the dead heat of the summer. Caylin was glad that softball season was over because the hot weather was hard on her. They would all be starting back to school soon. Stephen didn't really want her going back to work since she was pregnant but didn't force the issue. She was finally starting to show and was excited for Stephen to be home because she had an appointment to find out what they were having and wanted him to be there.

They had spoken to the priest and he agreed to marry them, understanding the unique circumstances they were in. Caylin set to planning the wedding with her mother's help. She decided they didn't want a huge affair, just something simple. Everything was falling into place. In two weeks the wedding would happen because that was when Stephen arranged to be out with a "concussion." He decided that he was going to take her somewhere neither one of them had been so he booked a trip to Villa Mafalda on the Island of Capri, Italy. Teddy DiBiase actually suggested it to him. He had seen it when he was looking for places to take his wife.

He was glad to be going home. No matter how tired he was, when he saw all his girls, it seemed to disappear and he found energy he didn't know he had. When he landed, he got a text that her and the twins were waiting on him so they could go to the doctor. He found the car and Caylin got out and pulled him into her arms and planted a kiss on his lips. Stephen put his bags in the trunk and got in the drivers' seat. "We missed you Daddy!" the girls chimed in.

"We missed you too Daddy" Caylin said with a smile.

"Ah missed ya all so much. Ah am glad to be home. And today we find out what our baby is."

"So, Daddy, we decided that is has to be a boy" Andi told him.

"How is that lass?"

"Because Mama hasn't been sick, and we want a boy and you want a boy, so it has to be right?"

"Well, sweetheart, we can hope, but we will love the baby no matter what it is."

They arrived at the obstetrician's office and luckily didn't have to wait that long before being called back. Stephen held her hand and whispered "Ah'm a little nervous."

"I know. You always are" she replied with a smile.

When she sat on the exam table, they drew blood like they always did. The girls stood in the corner, suddenly acting very quiet. "Are you two fine back there?"

"Yes Mama, we just don't like it in here" Alli answered.

Later, the doctor came in and told them that her labs were looking good. Then, they rolled the ultrasound machine back in. Everyone seemed to take a deep breath, anticipating seeing the baby. She lay back and the doctor started the test. "Okay, there we are. You see?"

The girls moved around beside Stephen and they all stared at the screen. "I don't really see anything" Alli said.

The doctor pointed out the heart beating and everyone had an 'ah-ha' moment. "Well, Caylin, it looks as though you are having a boy."

Stephen grinned and had to keep himself from jumping for joy. "YAY! A little brother!" Andi exclaimed.

The doctor started laughing "yes, it appears so. I guess That is what you all were wanting to hear?"

"Yes, thank yeh very much Doctor."

He printed off the picture and handed it to Stephen. "Yeh care if Ah keep it in my wallet?"

"It's too big Ste" Caylin responded with a chuckle.

"Okay Caylin, you need to come back in another month for a follow-up. Later on in your pregnancy, we can do a 4D ultrasound and you can see what your baby looks like. Take care and I will see you then." He wiped the gel off her belly and walked out.

Stephen helped her sit up and she smiled at him. "You are glowing Ste."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Um, yes, but that is good. I am glad you are happy."

He helped her off the table and glanced over at the twins who were beaming. "I am glad everyone is so pleased."

"Aren't yeh?"

"Of course, but I just want the baby to be healthy. I am happy Stephen, don't worry."

After the made it back to the truck, Caylin remarked they were going to have to get a bigger vehicle. "If yeh want, Ah will take the truck and you can drive my Range Rover love."

"No, that's okay. I want to get a big SUV. I mean, I love my Dodge extended cab, but I need something a little better for a baby, and for all the girls' sports stuff. I saw an ad for the Nissan Armada. I want to check it out. I'm not getting rid of the truck though because it is paid off and good for hauling. What do you think?"

"Whatever yeh want to do love. Ah will go with ya if ya want."

"Great! Let's do that then."

Stephen laughed when he heard her stomach growl. "Are yeh hungry love?"

"Ha! Yeah, I think the baby is apparently."

"What do ya want?"

"Um, I really want tacos" she replied shyly.

"Tacos it is."

They finally made it home and the girls went to watch TV in their rooms, leaving their parents cuddling on the couch. Stephen pulled the picture out of her purse and stared at the image of their baby. "Thank ya so much Caylie. We are going to have a son. What would you want to name him?"

"Well, I have done the 'A' names, so I think something that starts with an 'A'. Like Adam, or I really like Aidan, since it is an Irish name. The girls have Anglo names, so I think it would be nice, since my name is traditional Gaelic except for the spelling."

"To be honest, Ah really do like that."

"Aidan William Farrelly?"

Stephen grinned "my middle name?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Ah love it!" He leaned over to kiss her and placed his hand on her belly and rubbed softly. "Ah can't wait. Ah think Ah might explode."

"You will be fine Ste" she told him with a chortle.

"So Ah asked Stu and Drew and Teddy to stand up for me and they said yes. What else do Ah need to do?"

"Well, they will probably handle getting their tuxes themselves. Which reminds me, you have a fitting Friday for yours at the same time as my dad, sorry. My dress is ready, as long as I don't get too much bigger in the next couple of weeks. And all the other dresses are ready too. The church s booked and all the invitations are sent out. The florist has gotten my requests too. Mum is handling the cake and I bought your mum's airplane tickets already. My friend Amanda that is the journalism teacher is also photographer so I hired her. Megan is handling the reception for us and she is having a wedding slash baby shower for us too. So I think we are pretty much done. You got the rings already didn't you?"

Stephen nodded. "And I know you are trying to be shifty about the honeymoon. I wish you would just tell me."

"It's a surprise love" he told her with a cheeky grin.

"You're so mean baby. Oh, I almost forgot. I think it is tradition to buy gifts for your groomsmen too."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know baby. What do you think they would like?"

"Hell, Ah don't know. Getting married is hard work love. Ah thought Ah just had to show up with a ring" he said with a smile.

"I know baby, but luckily, this is it. Never again. And I will try to get some ideas for the gifts for you, if that will help."

She pulled him closer for a kiss. "That would be great and yer right Caylie. This is forever. Ah'm sorry Ah didn't do it sooner. Yeh don't know how much Ah wish Ah could go back and make things right, the way they should have been. We would already be married with a whole brood."

"I know Ste, but what matters is we are together now. No one will take you away from me again. I wish I would have found a way to come back to Ireland and just came to your door. I was young then, I didn't know what to do."

"Ah'm sorry."

"Stephen, don't apologize anymore. I mean it. I don't blame you at all. You are a victim of their lies as much as we are."

"Thank yeh. Ah can't believe that this is real Caylie. Ah have ya and we're having a baby and getting married. Ah have two wonderful kids who have graciously accepted me into their lives. Ah really don't think Ah could ever ask for more." He went to kiss her and the girls came down the hall squealing.

"What is it?" Caylin asked.

"O.M.G. Mama. One of the cutest boys in school just called and invited me and Alli to his birthday party tonight! Can we go?"

"Uh, which boy is this?"

"Chase Howard. You know him right? His mama is Mrs. Howard the librarian."

"Yes, I know who he is. I guess he turns 16 today right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Why is this the first we are hearing about it?"

"Well, he said that there were going to be out of town for his birthday, but at the last minute, they had to cancel their trip because of his grandma being sick. They are throwing together a party at their house this evening. So can we go?"

Stephen was frowning when Caylin looked over. "Well, you need to ask your dad."

"Can we Daddy?" Alli asked with her eyes full of hope.

"Sweetheart, let me and yer mum talk for a minute will ya?"

The girls walked back down the hall and he turned to Caylin. "Love, yeh put me on the spot."

"I know, but I saw the expression on your face and wanted the girls to ask you."

"Ah don't know. Ah don't want to be the bad guy and tell them no."

"First, you are not the bad guy, you are their father. That is what they need Ste, their father."

"Ah know, Ah just don't want them mad at me."

"Stephen, it will happen eventually. Now, what I think we need to do is call his mom and make sure he was telling them the truth."

"If he was lying to get me girls alone, Ah might hurt him."

"Calm down baby. We just have to make sure, because the girls are naïve right now. Just a second." Caylin called and confirmed that was in fact what happened. "Well, Ste, it is up to you."

"Alright. Girls, come back in here yeah?"

They walked back in and looked at Stephen "yes Daddy?"

"Okay, yeh can go. But we are dropping ya off and picking ya up."

"That's fine Daddy! Thank you!" They kissed him on the cheek and bounded back to their rooms.

"You did great baby."

"Ah don't like the thought of them with boys Caylie."

"I know. But they are growing up."

"Ah know how teenage boys are."

"Yes, but you were a good boy, and Chase is a good kid."

"Apparently Ah wasn't all that good. That is how we got them love."

A/N Caylin is a derivitive of the Gaelic name Caoilfhionn (KWAY-linn)


	18. Chapter 18

Stephen and Caylin drove the girls to their friend's house for his party at six. Stephen was apprehensive, but knew Caylin was right and they weren't little girls. He told them before they got out "we will be back to get ya at ten. Stay here where his parents are. Love ya." Once the girls were inside, he drove back home. "I don't know if Ah will ever be okay with them being with boys. Ah just got them in my life love, Ah don't want to let them go."

Caylin smiled softly at him "I know Ste, but we have some time before that happens. Just treasure the time you have with them."

"Things will be so much different with little Aidan, Ah promise."

"I know. Everything will be different this time. I do believe we will have a very spoiled baby between you and the girls. They are so excited Ste. They were in the mall last weekend in Baby Gap."

"Ah guess now is a good time to tell ya that Ah want us to get another house. Ah want a bigger house with a pool, but also with a guest room and a nursery. Ah want a place that is all ours. Especially since we know we are having a boy, we can start on the baby's room. What do ya think love?"

"I think that is great, if that is what you want to do Ste. But we have to make sure it is safe for a little one because children drown in pools. I don't want something like that to happen."

"Of course love. We will look at all that. And we need to go car shopping. We have a lot to do."

She giggled "yeah we do. Plus get married."

Stephen nodded and grinned "oh yeah, and get married."

When they got back home, Caylin cooked them dinner and afterwards, they sat in the living room, curled up on the couch. "This is nice. All quiet, and we are all alone, and it is dark..." she said with a sly smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

"There ya go again, trying to seduce me with yer feminine wiles. Sad thing is, it always works." Stephen grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he gripped her ass, grinding her hips into his. He broke away from her kiss, softly nipping down her neck. She moaned quietly, her hands working the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh Ste, I missed you so much" she murmured, her lips touching the creamy skin of his exposed chest. Suddenly her phone rang and they both groaned.

"Hello?" Stephen noticed the expression on her face turn "Oh my God. We'll be right there."

She jumped off his lap and grabbed her purse and keys. "Caylie, what is the matter?"

"Stephen, we have to go. The girls have been in an accident. I'll tell you on the way."

He grabbed his wallet and buttoned his shirt back up as they headed out. When they were on the road, Caylie spoke softly, trying to stay calm to keep from scaring Ste. "That was Joan Howard. She called to tell us that our daughters went riding around with Chase in the new car he got for his birthday, along with a couple of other kids. They were T-boned by a car that ran the stop sign."

"What!?"

"They took all five kids to the hospital is all she knew. She got a call from the sheriff's department and that is all they would tell her." Caylin was terrified but she could already see the panic on Stephen's face.

He was stunned and didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes and prayed that they were alright. A few minutes later, they arrived at the emergency room and Caylin went to the front desk. "I need to see my daughters Andrea and Allison Farrelly."

"Okay ma'am, we just need to get some papers signed first."

"He is their father, can he sign them?"

"Just has to be a legal guardian."

"He is. Ste, will you sign these while I go check on the girls? The insurance cards are in my wallet" she told him, handing him her purse.

A nurse came out and let Caylin back to the treatment area, leaving Stephen to fill out the paperwork. They got to where the twins were, and they were laying on stretchers side by side, with the other kids down from them. Caylin hugged and kissed them, as the doctor was talking to one of the other kid's mother. Joan came up to her and hugged her. "Is Chase okay?"

"Yes, thankfully, all of the kids are alright. Chase's collar bone is broken from the seat belt, and his nose from the airbag and They think Jessica has a broken arm, and her cheek is bruised from the side airbag. They are pretty sure Clay has a broken ankle. They were on the passenger's side and got the worst of it. They were lucky that it was a country road and the other car wasn't traveling that fast, and it tried to slow down."

Stephen was finally able to come back and had to control his emotions at seeing his daughters laying on a gurney with scratches and bruises. The doctor made his way to them and said they were going to get some x-rays since Alli had complained of her neck hurting and Andi said her head hurt. Caylin went with Alli while Stephen stayed with Andi. "What happened lass?"

"It was so scary Daddy. We were just driving an then we heard this screeching noise, then it was just this big boom and the car shook, and Al grabbed my hand before I felt my head hit the window. I think we spun around because when I opened my eyes, we were pointing the other way. Chase freaked out and started yelling to see if we were all okay, then he called the police. The lady that was in the other car ran up to us and checked on us, and we started trying to get out. Chase's brother was beside Al, and his side was crushed in and his foot was caught under the front seat."

Stephen was relieved that the girls were alright, but furious that after their talk, the girls would get in a car with this boy. When Alli came back, Stephen went with Andi for her x-rays. Caylin sat down and Alli noticed that she looked tired. "Mama, I'm sorry. I know what y'all said, and we didn't mean to cause you to get upset. Are you and the baby okay?"

"We're fine, and we will talk about it when we get home."

The tech rolled back in with Andi and she got back on the stretcher. "Mama, I am thirsty."

"Okay baby, I will ask the doctor if you can have something okay."

"No, love, Ah will. Yeh just stay here." Stephen walked to the counter and cleared it with the nurse before going to the vending machine. He needed to walk around and calm his nerves some. He wasn't sure how Caylin was feeling, but he wanted to ground the girls till they were thirty. This scared him and he no longer cared if the girls got mad at him. Caylin was right, they needed him to be their father, not their best friend. Either he was going to be a real father to them, or not, but he couldn't be half way.

He walked back and handed them their bottles of water. He sat down in the chair beside Alli's bed and they waited for the doctor to come back with their results. About an hour later, the physician finally returned. "Well, the good news is the x-rays are negative. They both have a little whiplash, but they should be okay. They can have Tylenol or Motrin for pain. They are banged up but are fine. The nurse will come back with some papers for you to sign and they you can go."

"Can I take this off my neck now?" Alli asked.

"Sure."

Caylin signed the discharge and they took the girls home. When they went in the house, Caylin told the twins to go to their rooms. "Why Mama?"

"Because I said so. Last I checked I am your mother. Do I need a reason?" Caylin asked irritated.

The girls could see she was mad so they did what she said. Caylin sat down with Stephen and grabbed his hand. "I am glad they are okay. But now I want to kill them."

"Ah know love. Me too."

"Ste, I want you to handle this."

"What?"

"Look, you agreed to let them go, and you gave them the rules. They blatantly disobeyed you. I think you need to handle it."

"Ah think Ah am too mad love."

"I know you will do fine. They need to know that they have to listen to you and I personally am tired of them running all over you because they know you feel guilty and you won't say anything."

"Ya think they do that?"

"Yes, I do. I know you don't want them mad at you, but they have to respect you too."

"So what do ya think their punishment should be?"

"That is for you to decide baby. I will stand by whatever you say. The kids, they will try the divide and conquer thing. Age-old battle technique. We can't let them. I promise, I will always back you up. The girls don't test me much because I put the fear of God in them when they were little. My parents too."

"Yer parents?"

"Yeah, for trying to tell me how to raise my kids. I moved out when they were about four months old. I had gotten a job in the doctor's office and I paid one of my friends from high school to watch the babies for me. I was fed up to the back teeth with my parents. I worked my ass off and went to school. But no one was going to tell me how to raise my children. I went off on them and reminded them of who those kids belong to."

"Ah can see yeh doing that love. Yeh are so sweet till ya get mad. Ah think ya have always been that way. By the way, in the hospital, yeh had me sign their forms. Ah didn't know Ah was a legal guardian."

"Of course you are Ste. Your name is on their birth certificates. They are just as much yours as they are mine."

"Ah don't think Ah told ya yet, but thank ya for that as well."

Caylin nodded and told him "now you have to be more than just their dad on paper Ste."

"Ah know." He took a deep breath and called the girls back to the living room.

"Sit down for a minute will ya girls."

They each sat in a chair and nervously waited for what Stephen wanted to tell them. "First, yer mum and Ah are very glad that yer okay. Now, girls, why did ya get in a car with that boy after we told ya not to?"

Neither one of them said anything so Stephen looked to Andi. "Andrea?"

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"That isn't what Ah asked. Why did ya get in a car with that boy?"

"We thought it would be okay. We were just going to ride around in his new car."

"Even after yer mum and Ah said no?"

"Yes Daddy" Andi replied.

"Allison? Do yeh have anything to say?"

"No sir."

"Alright. Yer both grounded."

They both answered "WHAT?"

"Yeh heard me. Yer grounded. No phone. No tele. No computer. No video games. No friends over here or going to their houses, until school starts."

"You can't do that!" Alli yelled.

"Yes, we can. Do yeh understand that yeh were lucky? Yeh could have died. Yeh need to learn that we didn't tell ya that just to be mean, but to keep ya safe."

"You can't just pop back up in out lives and ruin them! You have never been around and but now you want to be on a power trip!" Alli stood up and screamed.

"Yeah, and you are never home anyway. Why do you care? You wouldn't care if we would have died anyway!" Andi yelled.

"That is not true. Ah love yeh but Ah am yer father. Ah don't want anything to happen to ya. Ya don't think about the dangers of the world."

"Yeah, well we don't need a father that bad. Why don't you go back where you came from? We were better off before anyway" Alli hollered.

"We were fine before you came along. We hate you and you are the worst father EVER!" Andi bawled.

"That is enough! Don't speak to your father like that. You two, go to your rooms now."

"But Mama…"

"NOW!"

"But…"

"One more word Allison Nicole and you and your sister won't see daylight until Christmas. Go to bed and don't come out until we tell you that you can."

The girls grumbled but went to their rooms. Caylin drew a heavy breath and sat back down. "That went well, don't you think?"

Stephen sat down beside her and she saw the tears brimming in his blue eyes. "Ste?"

"They said they hate me and they were better off before Ah came into yer lives."

"Stephen, they are teenagers. They say things like that, doesn't mean they mean them."

He leaned over and lay his head on her chest. She stroked his hair and soothed him. "Baby, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Do yeh think yeh were better off before?"

"Of course I don't. I missed you every day. Ste, seriously, they will get over it. You are new at this, but trust me, they are just being kids. They are upset so they will say things just to hurt you."

"Well, then they succeeded."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, when Caylin got up, the girls were at the table eating their breakfast. When their mom walked in, they both glared at her. Caylin just smiled and said "good morning girls." The twins turned their heads and wouldn't look at her. "Ohh, the silent treatment. Well, that is just fine. You don't have to talk to me because you will probably just make me mad. But you can listen. I am taking your phones, and unhooking all the electronics you have in your rooms. You can read or go outside and practice, but nothing else. And when your father gets up, you are both going to apologize for the things you said to him."

"But Mama…"

"Allison, this is not up for discussion. That is what IS going to happen."

"Y'all can't do this!" Alli yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady. And of course we can, we are your parents."

"He isn't really" Alli mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I will not tolerate you two being disrespectful to any adult, especially your father. Finish your cereal and then you can clean the whole house. And don't argue or I will have you mowing and weed-eating too."

Caylin went to the girls' rooms and unhooked the televisions, computers, games and stereos. She decided she would confiscate their cell phones and turn them off when she went back into the living room. She walked into her bedroom and Stephen was just waking up. She climbed into bed with him and put her arms around him, kissing his back. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning Caylie." He still sounded upset to her after the argument with their daughters the night before.

"It is okay Ste. They will get over it. They love you, they are just mad. And I love you too."

"Ah knew this would be hard, but things had been going well for a while, Ah guess it caught me off guard."

"Like I told you before baby, teenage girls are just very emotional. They get mad at me too."

"Have they ever told yeh that they hate yeh?"

"Yes. When I told them they couldn't wear make up until junior high. They are melodramatic Ste. Please don't let it bother you."

In the kitchen, the girls were still seething. They were talking about how they couldn't believe that their mother would side with their father and let him punish them. They were convinced their grounding was too severe. Andi told her twin "we need to call Papa and Nana. They will talk to Mama."

"Uh no, remember the last time we did that Mama threatened to spank us even though we were thirteen. Hey, I know, we can really make Daddy mad. Let's call his dad. He wants to make nice with us, he will take our side."

"Yeah but I don't want to talk to him Alli."

"Me neither really, but that would really piss him off. You know how mad he got."

"I don't want him that mad at us."

"I think we might make him mad enough that he will leave then Mama will be upset with him again, and we won't be in trouble anymore. She will see that he doesn't belong in our lives."

"Okay, so how do we get his number?"

"We can call Gran. She has it."

The girls called Bernadette and she was wondering why they wanted Martin's number, but thought it was nice that they wanted to get to know him. Andi made Alli call since it was her idea and they went outside to talk to their grandfather. She explained to him what had happened and how harsh their father had been. When Caylin came out, she took the phones from the girls and sent them to do their chores.

The twins walked past their father and didn't say a word, they only glared. Caylin just shook her head. Stephen heard his phone ringing and was surprised to see it was from his father. They hadn't spoken since their argument. He debated on whether or not he should answer, but decided he should in case something was wrong. "Hello?"

"Ste, Ah need to talk to ya lad."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Yer daughter just called me. Real bang up job yer doing."

"What the hell are ya on about?"

"Still think yer cut out to be a father do yeh?"

"Mind yer own business."

"Yer kids are furious with yeh and said they hate yeh. Yer being too hard on them Stephen. They would like to come stay with us fer a couple of weeks."

"WHAT! Over me dead body."

Caylin looked over at Stephen and his face was red and looked like smoke was coming out of his ears. "What baby?" He glanced at her and just shook his head.

"That will never happen. Ever."

"Well, yer daughters aren't happy with ya, and Ah am just waiting for them to kick yeh out of their lives like yeh did me. Maybe being a father isn't as easy as ya thought it was yeah?"

"They are just mad. They will be fine."

"Yeah, like you have?"

"That is different and yeh know it. The girls are in trouble. What yes did to us you did with intent, knowing full well what yeh were doing. The girls are just grounded for three weeks. Completely different. And yer mad if yeh think that Caylie or Ah would let them come to Ireland." Stephen was angry and hung up the phone. Caylin was watching him, concerned that he was going to have a stroke he was so mad.

"Your father wants the girls to come visit? Is he crazy?"

"Apparently the twins called him earlier because they are upset with me. Ah think they really do hate me Caylin. Not as if Ah can blame them. Ah want them to love me and us be a family but Ah know they have this animosity towards me down deep. Ah don't know what to do love."

"They don't hate you. Girls get in here."

Alli and Andi came back down the hall from where they had been cleaning. "Sit down. Now why did you call Martin?"

"We just wanted to talk to him Mama" Alli answered.

"You're lying. I don't know what has gotten into you two lately, but it is going to stop. Right now. You know how we feel about your grandfather and you called him anyway. Now I want to know the real reason."

Both girls were silent and Caylin spoke up "talk."

"We wanted to upset Daddy" Andi said.

"Why would you want to do that to your father?" she asked them.

"Because he is completely unfair and unreasonable. That was a stupid rule anyway, so, so what."

Stephen silently got up to walk out the door. "Ah need some air love."

When he stepped out, Caylin spoke softly but was incensed. "Yeh see wha' yeh hav' done? Are yeh happy yer father is so upset eh? Ah tell yeh both now, yeh go apologize to him this instant. Ah mean it. Yeh are actin' like spoiled brats an' Ah won't hav' it. He is yer father an' Ah won' abide yeh treatin' him this way. He thinks yeh hate him, so Ah hope yer proud of yerselves for hurtin' him."

They knew when she spoke with the Irish accent that she was angry and she was so calm it was eerie. They could hear the fury in her tone. They knew better than to argue, and knew in their hearts she was right. They walked outside and saw their father sitting on the step with his head in his hands. The girls sat down beside him and put their heads on his shoulders. Andi spoke first "I'm sorry Daddy. Mama was right, we have been acting like brats. We are sorry we said that we hate you. We don't."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Please don't cry Daddy. I didn't mean what I said either. And I'm sorry I called your dad. We were mad and not really thinking. We don't want you to go."

"Ah love ya girls, and Ah don't want anything to happen to yeh. Ah didn't tell ya that to be mean, and Ah wasn't punishing ya because Ah want to. Ah want to be a real father to ya."

"We know, and we're sorry. We should have listened. That wreck was so scary. We won't do that again" Andi promised. Stephen kissed them both on the cheek before they went back in the house. Caylin set them to finishing their chores and motioned for Stephen to sit beside her.

"Yeh made them apologize?'

"I told them they needed to and I helped them realize how they were acting, but I didn't tell them what to say, no."

"Maybe Ah was too hard on them?"

"No, you weren't. They are lucky that they weren't injured worse than they were. It will not hurt them to be grounded Ste. Now, enough about our bratty kids." Caylin kissed him firmly on the lips. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Are yeh sure…"

"Stephen, I am sure. They will be fine. But I have a feeling their attitudes will get worse before it gets better. Now, I am starving. Join me?"

Stephen smiled and reached over to rub her belly. "Have to feed that baby." He stood up and offered his hand to help Caylin up.

As they walked in the kitchen, Caylin turned and told him "I should make something extra messy so they girls have a lot to clean up, but I won't" she said with a smile.

Stephen chuckled and shook his head, "Yeh women are gonna be the death of me."

"Well, soon enough we will have a beautiful little boy. But he will love more because I am the mommy" Caylin told him with a smirk.

"Oh, of course love. Ah wouldn't have it any other way. This is off the subject, but would yeh like to look at houses today?"

Caylin went to the fridge and pulled out things to cook. "Sure Ste, if you want to."

"Should the girls come?" he asked.

"Up to you baby. We can keep an eye on them if they do, but I don't want to hear their fussing."

"Okay love, just the two of us then."

They finished breakfast, and Caylin gave the twins their marching orders before they left. Stephen stopped at the grocery store for a newspaper and the realtor paper. They sat in the car, and looked for places they would want to buy to accommodate their growing family. Stephen was dead set on having a pool. After all day of looking, they had found two they really liked. Stephen liked the one that was on the outskirts of town the best. They decided they would talk about it when they got back home.

When they walked in, the house was spotless. Their daughters had even made dinner like Caylin asked. Stephen was surprised that their attitudes had seemed to change. Even after supper, the girls went outside to play soccer and asked him to join them. Caylin watched him with the twins, and smiled, her heart warming. She listened to him give them tips and show them tricks he knew. He had survived the first real test as a daddy, and had passed. She felt he would be a great father, and believed that she was carrying a very lucky baby that was going to have loving, doting parents. And two devoted big sisters.


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of weeks flew by with Caylin getting everything ready for the wedding. She was busy with her and the girls starting back to school and the twins both deciding to go out for cheerleading. Stephen was back and forth, trying to be home as much as he could. He had talked to Paul (HHH) about taking some time off for the wedding and honeymoon to actually spend some time with Caylin. She had helped him pick out groomsmen gifts and he had been fitted for his tux. Everything was falling into place, and before they knew it, it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Stephen had suggested that they have the ceremony on a Thursday so that most of the superstars and divas that he had invited could be there. His mom, aunt, grandmother and sisters, Ann-Marie and Adele with their families, had all flown in from Ireland for the service. Stephen called and confirmed their flight for Friday morning and the girls had their things ready to go to Caylin's parents house after the wedding.

Drew had arranged a bachelor's party for Stephen for Wednesday night after the rehearsal while the girls had a bachelorette party for Caylin. They all met at St. Francis to practice where they were supposed to stand and how things were supposed to go. Drew was the best man so he was to escort Megan since she was the matron of honor. Teddy was paired with Alli and Andi, much to her enjoyment, was coupled with Stu. She had spent more time around him and wasn't quite as nervous as she had been, but she told Alli she still felt the urge to shriek when she saw him. Ann-Marie's daughter Heidi was going to be the flower girl, and Adele's son Ciaran was the ring bearer. Megan reminded the guys that they would be responsible for seating the guests and instructed them on which side was which. They played the music and everyone went through their steps. Stephen was already anxious, afraid to mess something up. Caylin smiled and held his hand "you are going to do fine baby. Just relax."

Fr. Thomas ran through their vows so they would be fresh on their minds, jogging their memories because it had been a while since either one of them had been to a Catholic wedding. After the rehearsal, they all went to dinner before splitting up for the night. Stephen pulled Caylin aside and wrapped her up in his arms "this time tomorrow, yeh will finally be my wife love."

"I know. I am ready for us to do this. I can't wait to finally have your name Ste."

"God Ah love ya so much. Ah will be a good husband and father Caylie. I swear to ya."

"I know you will. I have always known that. Now you go have fun with the boys and next time you see me, I will be walking down that aisle to you."

"Okay love, I will. You have fun too. No strippers either" he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you either mister" she laughed back.

"Alright mo chroí. Ah love ya. Ah will see ya tomorrow." He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Ste."

He walked away and got into the car with the guys and they drove off to the strip bar. Caylin got in with Megan and the girls went home with her parents. "Alright Cay, we are gonna have fun girl." She drove them to the Four Seasons where they had rented a suite for the party.

"Megs, I promised Ste no strippers."

"Really? Why would you do that? Anyway, I didn't promise him shit. He got you knocked up so you can't drink, he ain't taking away the male dancers too. Besides, you know he is gonna be looking at naked women, they are going to a titty bar for shit sakes."

"I don't want to see some other man nude. I just want Stephen" Caylin reasoned.

"Look babe, you get to look at that for the rest of your life. Tonight, you get to see something different. Lighten up. Plus, this guy is already bought and paid for, and the rest of us want to see him" Megan said with a loud laugh.

"Ugh."

"Don't worry about it love. Ste won't really mind. He loves ya too much" Adele told her.

Meanwhile, Stephen was laughing when Drew pulled into the Playhouse Gentlemen's Club parking lot. "Really Drew?"

"Hey, last night to look at them without feeling guilty mate. Better enjoy. Right Teddy?"

"Hell yes. Megan told Kris they got a male stripper for Caylin without her knowing, so you should enjoy this. No worries."

"She did eh? Ah guess it is okay then."

When they walked in, Stephen was met by several of the superstars. They started lining up, ready to buy him drinks. "Ah can't get too pissed lads. Caylie will kill me if Ah look hung over in our pictures" he said with a chuckle.

They climbed on the barstool and Drew announced that the first round was on him since he was the best man. "Look mate, I am happy for you. Caylin is great and I know how much she has meant to you all your life. Without getting too sentimental on you, I am proud you got her back."

"Thanks mate." They went through several more rounds with the guys watching the girls dance. Cody slapped Stephen on the back and motioned for one of the girls to come over. He handed her $300 and told Stephen "this one is on me." He looked wary, but before he could say anything, he had a half naked woman swiveling her hips in his lap. The boys were hooting and hollering so he went with it.

Back at the hotel, Caylin was embarrassed when the "fireman" showed up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to dance with him. She covered her face and he grabbed her by the hips and started to gyrate around her. The girls were whistling and yelling for him to take it off. He took Caylin's hands and placed them on his ass before undulating his body against hers. She was trying not to get into it, but she had to admit, "Diego" was a good looking man. He had stripped down to just his g-string and she was trying not to stare at the obvious even though he kept shaking it at her.

A few hours passed and Stephen was pretty drunk. Drew and Stu took him back to the hotel. "Ah wan' ta see Caylin mate" he said to Drew with his speech slurring.

"No, she is with the girls. And it is bad luck. Come on. Just go to bed" Drew told him.

"Please mate. Ah hav' ta see her. Ah miss her. Ah'm scared abou' tomorrow."

"No reason to be scared Ste" Stu chimed in.

"Yeah, none at all. Everything will be fine. Besides, she may be asleep by now."

"Yeh were afraid tha nigh' before yeh got married an' yer telling me no' ta worry? Look wha' happened ta ya."

"Right. But we didn't have what you two have. You are meant to be together. Just go to sleep before we have to hit you over the head with something."

Back at home, Caylin couldn't sleep either. She got up to get a glass of milk, wishing she could have a glass of wine to calm her nerves. Bernadette heard her up and went to check on her. "Everything fine love?"

"Oh, yeah Bennie, everything is fine. Just anxious."

"Yer not worried about marrying Ste are ya?"

"No, not that. I love him and can't wait to marry him. I just want things to go off without a hitch."

"Yeh know, Ah don't think Ah have ever met two people more perfect fer each other than yeh and me son. Ah am so glad that yeh found yer way back to each other. Martin and Ah, our marriage didn't last because we were so young, and Ah am not saying that would have been ya and Ste back then, but Ah believe that things always work out how they should. There is no doubt in my mind that yeh will be together forever now love. Now, ya need to go back to bed and get yer beauty sleep."

"Thanks Bennie."

Caylin eventually fell asleep but was up early the next morning anyway. She took her time getting ready, glad she had left the wedding dress at the church so she could put it on there. Bennie did her hair for her, arranging the soft curls around her face. When they arrived at the church, Megan, the girls and her parents were already in the back. "Everything is going as planned babe. Drew sent me a text and they are on their way."

"Great. Girls, you look beautiful." She was glad she had chosen lilac bridemaids' dresses for all of them.

"Thanks Mama" they replied in unison.

A little while later, the guests started arriving and filling the church up. Ana helped her into her dress. She had decided on an ivory strapless embroidered lace gown with pearl embellished high-low hemline. Bennie placed her mother's pearls around her neck "this is something borrowed."

Her mom smiled and handed Caylin her grandmother's Claddagh, kissing her on the cheek "And this is something old. Yer Gran would have wanted yeh to have it."

Caylin started to cry "thank you Mum."

Megan placed the silver and blue sapphire headband on her and smiled "this is something new and something blue."

Bennie looked out the door, knowing it was about time for them to take their seats and gasped "Oh dear Lord in heaven."

Caylin started to worry "what is it?"

"Don't panic love, but Martin and Susan are here."

"WHAT?! They are? How the bloody…never mind. Dad will you come with me. Bennie, please go and keep Ste out of the church until I talk to Martin."

Bennie walked to the front and told Drew what was going on. She went in to see Stephen and keep him distracted like Caylin asked. "Hello son. Yeh look so handsome."

"Thanks Mum. How is Caylie?"

"She is great lad. Looking beautiful. Yeh will be pleased. Ah want to tell ya, Ah have never been prouder of ya than Ah am today."

Stephen blushed and smiled before hugging his mother tightly. She stayed back with him, waiting for Drew to come get them when things had settled down. Caylin and James walked up to Martin and Susan and she asked "what the hell are you doing here? I won't let you upset Ste, not today of all days."

"Look, Caylin, please" he grabbed her arm and her father pushed him back. "Take your hand off of my daughter Martin."

"Ah'm sorry. Look, lass, please, Ah know yeh two are angry, but please, we are sorry fer what we did. He is me only son. Ah want to stay fer this. We will stay back here and not say a word. We will leave as soon as it is over. Ah'm begging ya."

Caylin sighed and looked up at her father. "Okay, you can stay, but I swear if you make a scene, I will strangle you with your own tie. And you make sure you keep your bitch away from me."

They turned and went to the back room, Caylin still shaking. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am fine. Just wasn't expecting that."

"You look beautiful."

Drew went in and escorted Bennie to her seat before Stephen joined the rest of the guys at the altar. They started playing music softly as Heidi, followed by Megan, Andi and Alli made their way down the aisle. James kissed Caylin gently on her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you Caylie." She wiped a tear from her eye and wrapped her arm around his. She heard the wedding march start to play, and everyone stood to face her. Stephen got his first sight of her and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his heart jump in his chest and he couldn't believe this was finally happening. As they made their way down the aisle, her eyes never left his. When they made it to the priest, he asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Her father answered "her mother and I do. They turned to face the priest and he began "My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions. Stephen and Caylin, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

They both answered "I have."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

Again, they both answered "I will."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I will" they both replied.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

"I, Stephen, take you, Caylin, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Caylin, take you, Stephen for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Lord, bless and consecrate Stephen and Caylin in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Stephen's hand was shaking as he placed the ring on her finger "Caylin, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Caylin smiled and took his ring and placed it on his finger "Stephen, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest prayed over them, the Prayers of the Faithful before pronouncing them man and wife. "By the authority of the Arch Diocese, I declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Stephen kissed Caylin sweetly on the lips, relieved that it was over. They turned and faced the congregation as the priest announced "allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Farrelly." They then made their way back down the aisle. Stephen saw his father and glared at him, but decided there was no way he was ruining their happiness. They got in the limo and drove off to the hotel for the reception. Once they were safely out if sight, Caylin pulled Stephen closer for a kiss.

"Ste, I am so happy that is done. You are finally mine."

"Caylie, Ah have always been yers, just now it is official. Ah have been wanting to marry yeh fer 25 years now. Yer now me wife. Sorry Ah am so late."

"Better late than never Ste."


	21. Chapter 21

Stephen finally asked Caylin what was on his mind, while they were on the road to the hotel "did you notice my father and step-mum were there love?"

"Yes, I knew they were there. My father and I went to talk to them before the ceremony. I'm sorry Ste, he begged me to stay and I didn't want a scene."

"It's fine Caylie. Don't apologize. Ah just can't believe they had the nerve to show their faces after everything. Anyway, enough about them. After the reception, Ah guess we need to go home and finish packing. Our flight leaves at 4:30 in the morning."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going baby?" she asked with a smile.

Stephen smirked, "Ah will tonight love, after we go home."

They drove around for a while like Megan had asked, giving some of the guests time to get there first. Stephen reached for her hand and played with the rings on her finger. He pointed out that both of their bands were engraved with the words '_Mo chéadsearc'._ "Ah am so proud that yeh are me wife. Ah know Ah said that already, but Ah am. Ah will be the best husband in the world Caylie. Ya and the baby, and our girls will never want fer anything. Ah want to take care of ya all."

"I know you will Ste. I have always known you would be. Things will be perfect now and life will be how it should have been all along."

"Ah can't wait to get ya on our honeymoon. Ah don't think we have spent that many consecutive days together since we got back together, do ya?"

Caylin laughed "no, I don't think we have. It will be nice, just the two of us."

When they arrived at the hotel, most of the guests had made it already. They were greeted with cheers and hugs. The band was set up and had already started to play. Stephen and Caylin sat down with Drew and Megan being right beside them. They started to eat and after the meal, Drew stood up to give his best man's speech. Stephen had threatened his life if he embarrassed him so Drew agreed that he would keep it short. He tapped on his glass and everyone turned to face him.

"I just would like to say, I have known Ste for many years now, about eight if I had to guess, and he is my best friend. He has stood by me and supported me throughout that time. He is one of the best people I know. I am proud that he and Caylin found their way back to each other and now he has a complete family. They are blessed with two beautiful twin daughters, and Ste told me that they have a little boy on the way. I am really looking forward to being an uncle, to tell the truth. Those who know Stephen, know he is a big man, but that he has an even bigger heart. He loves his family ardently and is fiercely loyal to his friends. I am blessed to call this man my best mate. And I firmly believe, his family is blessed to have him as well. I know he has been in love with this woman since he was a wee lad, and I couldn't be happier that she is now his wife. The life of a wrestler's wife isn't an easy one, but she has shown she loves him enough to make it work. I admire her love for him and her acceptance of the job he loves. I pray that you two will always be happy and have a house full of little gingers running around." He raised his glass "to Stephen and Caylin _Beannacht Dé leat_!"

Everyone raised their glass and Drew sat back down. Stephen smiled over at him and leaned in to whisper "thanks mate." Then it was Megan's turn to make her speech.

"Well, I met Cay when we were in college. We were both studying to be teachers and we clicked right away. She was working hard and going to school, and raising those beautiful twin girls right there. You will never meet a more devoted mother than she is. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I will. I found Stephen on the internet after watching wrestling and deduced that it had to be the same man. Looking back, I am very sorry for how I treated him. Caylin was wary about welcoming him back into their lives, but I knew she still loved him. I know that in her heart, there has never been another man that she loved. He is the only one. They are so precious together, and have a lasting love. Eternal. They are sweet and playful and passionate when they are together, something, I believe, every marriage has to have. Now they are having another baby, and I couldn't be more thrilled for them. Anyone with eyes can see they belong together. I pray that the Lord blesses you both with a long life full of love."

Caylin ducked her head and smiled before Stephen kissed her. She was surprised when he stood up too. "Well, Ah am not one fer making speeches, but Ah have some things Ah would like to say too. Caylie was the one person who always supported me in what Ah wanted to do. She made me feel like Ah could do anything. She made me love her so easily. It wasn't like one morning Ah woke up in love, Ah just always was. She did things with me, even things she didn't want to, just to spend time with me. She never teased me about my red hair or being fat. She told me Ah was beautiful. Ah have never forgotten what she said. It was one night where she had snuck out to come see me. Sorry Ana and James" he said with a smile before continuing "but she climbed into my bed and Ah lay my head on her shoulder. Ah was upset because yet another person was making cracks about my looks and me wanting to be a wrestler. She kissed me and stroked my cheek and told me 'yeh are the most beautiful thing Ah have ever seen, and don't ever let anyone else tell yeh differently." Stephen started to choke up and Caylin grabbed his hand. "Yeh have no idea what her words meant to me. When Ah was feeling low, Ah remembered what she said. When she was sick and in the hospital, Ah prayed fer her every night that she would get better and for God not to take her from me. When they moved away for her treatment, it broke me heart. Ah wasn't sure Ah would ever see her again. Now that Ah have her back, Ah wouldn't let anything come between us again. Ah had to spend too long away from her, and Ah know, Ah would move mountains to keep her with me now. She has made me a father and is making me one again. Ah have been blessed with so much more than Ah ever deserved. All Ah need is to be with the ones Ah love and who love me." He looked down at Caylin "Ah love ya with all that Ah am Caylie. Yeh and our kids are me life. Forever."

He sat down and she wrapped her arms around him. She brushed the tears back from his eyes and kissed him. Drew stood back up and announced that it was time that they had their first dance. Stephen stood and took Caylin's hand and they walked to the middle of the floor. The band started to play _Endless Love _and Caylin's friend Melissa with her husband Brent sang it to them.

_"My love_  
_There's only you in my life_  
_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_  
_You're every breath that I take_  
_You're every step I make_

_And I_  
_I want to share_  
_All my love with you_  
_No one else will ever do_  
_And your eyes_  
_They tell me how much you care_  
_Oh yes_  
_You will always be_  
_My endless love_

_Two hearts_  
_Two hearts that beat as one_  
_Our lives have just begun_  
_And forever_  
_I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms_

_And love_  
_I'd play the fool_  
_For you_  
_I'm sure_  
_You know I don't mind_  
_'Cause baby_  
_You mean the world to me_  
_I know I've found in you_  
_My endless love_

_'Cause baby_  
_You'll be the only one_  
_'Cause no one can deny_  
_This love I have inside_  
_And I'll give it all to you_  
_My love My love, my love_  
_My endless love"_

When the song was done, Drew cut in to dance with Caylin and Stephen went to dance with his daughters. Caylin smiled at Drew and whispered "thank you for all you said. It was very nice."

"You're welcome lassie. You have made my mate a happy man. I swear to you, I have never seen him act like this, as long as I have known him. He has became a family man through and through and I hope one day to be like that. You two are absolutely ideal together. A perfect match." Drew twirled her around. "So how did you enjoy your stripper last night?" he asked with a smirk.

Caylin giggled "oh wow. How did you know?"

"Megan told Teddy's wife. Don't worry about it."

"It was different that is for sure. Never again. So I guess you boys enjoyed your night as well huh?" she questioned with a grin.

"We had fun yeah. But once he got a little booze in him, you were all he talked about love. You never have anything to worry about with him, I will attest to that."

James walked over and tapped Drew on the shoulder "do you mind if I dance with my daughter?"

Drew smiled and stepped away. "You look so beautiful baby. I am so proud of you. That boy told me a long time ago he was going to marry you, and he finally did. I am pleased for you both."

"Thanks Dad." Caylin lay her head on his shoulder while they danced. After a few more dances, where she danced with Stu and Teddy and Cody, plus Stephen some more, Megan announced it was time to cut the cake. Caylin stood next to Stephen and told him he had better not smush any in her face. He smiled and agreed.

They cut the cake and fed each other a piece before Megan finished cutting it for the guests. It came time for Stephen to remove her garter and he told her "Ah don't want to throw it love. Ah don't want one of the guys to have it."

She chuckled "it is tradition. Just do it baby. I have another one." She placed her leg on the chair and Stephen ghosted his fingers up her dress before sliding the garter down her thigh. He had to admit it was quite erotic and he couldn't stop the naughty images flooding his mind. He was ready to start the honeymoon already. When he threw it, Cody caught it and put it around his head.

Caylin soon threw her gardenia wedding bouquet and Layla, one of the divas that came, caught it. It was time for them to leave and Caylin and Stephen said goodbye to their families and to the girls before the guests lined up outside. Megan thought she had a brilliant idea and decided that the guests should throw heart shaped colorful sprinkles at them as they exited. As they walked out, they were showered with pastel hearts before they made it to their limo. They were both laughing so hard at that surprise that they barely made it in the car. Caylin giggled "you have hearts in your hair baby!"

"yeah? So do you love! Oh and in your bra Ah am sure too!"

She winked "maybe you can help me get them out when we get home."

"Ah would love to do that, fer ya of course."

"Yes, of course." She kissed him softly "I can't wait to make this marriage official Ste."

He caught her meaning "me either."

When they made it home, Caylin unlocked the door and Stephen stopped her before she went in. "No love, we have to do this right." He swooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. He kicked the door shut and carried her down to their bedroom. He sat her down on the floor and ran his fingers through her hair. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. She took off his tie while he shrugged off his jacket. Her hands went to unbuttoning his shirt as he unzipped her dress. When she undid his pants, he kicked them off and watched her dress slip off of her body. He stepped back and sucked in a breath, seeing the sexy bra and panties she had on, aching to get them off of her. He pulled off her garter and hose before sliding her white silky panties down her legs. He spun her around and placed soft kisses to her neck and shoulders as he unsnapped her white lace brassiere. He watched it fall down her arms and he gently stroked her sides and down her buttocks, then up to squeeze her full breasts. She moaned and arched her back, rubbing against his growing erection.

She turned back to face him and pushed his boxers down his muscular legs. She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft, sending shivers up his spine. Caylin gently pushed him back, urging him to lay back on the bed. He smiled at her and shifted to the center of the mattress. She crawled on all fours over him, shooting him a devilish look. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss his sweet lips. Stephen gripped her hips and guided her down to sheath his erect manhood. She gasped as he filled her, her walls stretching to open up to him. Once he was fully inside her, she simpered down at him and slowly started to ride him.

She rolled her hips and he threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. She pressed her hands to his broad shoulders, holding on to him as she worked his large manhood in and out of her wet pussy. She ground her hips against him and watched his eyes roll back in his head while she was making love to him. He bent his legs and started bucking his hips to meet her, bouncing her on his cock. He felt how wet she was as her juices mingled with his and streamed from her womanhood. He felt her starting to come and her tight walls clamped down around him. He gently tossed her onto her back and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. He entered her with a quick snap of his hips, earning a cry of pleasure from her lips. He pressed his chest to hers and held her body close to his. He kissed her neck and murmured in Gaelic as he plunged into her moist depths. She clutched his back, his gentle lovemaking inciting a fire that was spreading throughout her body.

Stephen felt she was close to climaxing again and she started panting and clawing at his back. A few quick, deep thrusts and he send her over the edge. She screamed his name as she felt him release as well. He bellowed from his chest and emptied all he had left into his bride. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she stroked his back. He breathlessly whispered "_Tá grá agam duit mo fíorghrá._"

Caylin smiled and cupped his face in her hands, looked into his blue eyes and replied _"Tá grá agam duitse freisin a ghrá amháin." _

They slept for a few hours before getting up to pack. Stephen didn't want to miss their flight. He told her they were going to Italy, and she shrieked with happiness. She made him go sit in the living room while she finished getting her stuff together though because she didn't want him to see the lingerie she had bought for their trip. Stephen carried the bags to the car and they were off to the airport. An hour and a half later, they were in the air, bound for the Isle of Capri.

A/N

_Mo chéadsearc = _My first love

_Beannacht Dé leat = _God's blessing with you

_Tá grá agam duit mo fíorghrá = _I love you, my true love

_Tá grá agam duitse freisin a ghrá amháin = _I love you too, my only love

_Endless Love_ by Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross. If you haven't heard it, look it up. Beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22

After a long flight, Stephen and Caylin finally landed on the Isle of Capri. They took a car to the home for the next week, the beautiful Villa Mafalda. Caylin gasped when she saw the expansive house, and they were greeted by the housekeeper, Isabella. She told them that since they had just arrived, she would make them lunch, and informed them of the services that were provided. She rubbed Caylin's belly and smiled before walking away. The groundskeeper, Valentino, took their bags upstairs for them, so they decided to take a look around. They checked out the bedrooms and the kitchen, then stepped out onto the terrace to look at the pool. Caylin noticed the fireplace and wanted them to sit out by it later.

"This is so beautiful Ste. Thank you."

"Yer welcome love. My lovely wife." Stephen wrapped his arms around her and caressed her stomach. He kissed down her neck, making her moan. He started to get turned on and smiled "we had better stop yeah. Ah will wait til Ah have yeh all alone."

The housekeeper called for them, letting them know that lunch was ready. They sat down in the dining room and were served chicken alfredo for lunch. After their long trip, they decided they would take a nap and try their bed out. The workers had left for the day, and left them all alone. Caylin smiled cheekily at Stephen while he was getting undressed. He noticed the look on her face and raised his eyebrow "yeh like what yeh see love?"

"Yes, I really do. Who knew the chubby, freckled ginger-headed boy I fell in love with so long ago, would grow up to be this muscle-bound hunk standing in front of me?"

His cheeks flushed and he smiled. "Yeah, who knew eh? Ah considered myself lucky then that yeh loved me, because yeh were so pretty. The lads could never understand why yeh wanted me. To be honest, Ah didn't know either. But Ah was glad yeh did, and very glad now. Ah am thrilled that yeh are finally me wife."

"I loved you because you were sweet, and cute, and you always made me smile. You would do whatever you could to make me happy Ste. I was always happy when you were around. You always thought of me instead of yourself. I couldn't be happier that we found each other again, and we have this wonderful little family."

Stephen kicked off his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He asked with a grin "so how many more babies can we have love?"

Caylin giggled "well, we'll see once we have this one. He will probably be just like you. He is going to be spoiled rotten, you know that right?"

"Ah know, and Ah can't wait. He will have everything that we never had love. As Ah said, none of yeh will ever want fer anything. Yeh may say no, but if yeh want to quit work to stay home with the baby, yeh can. Ah won't mind. But Ah don't want yeh to think Ah am pressuring yeh."

"I'll think about it Ste. Now, why don't you stop talking, and do something else with those gorgeous lips hmm?"

"Hmmm, what did yeh have in mind Caylie?"

"How about you start by kissing me?"

He leaned over and softly touched his lips to hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, then down her shoulders, finally cupping her full breasts in his hands. She arched her back and moaned as he squeezed. His hand traveled down her belly, slipping inside her panties to stroke her clit. She sucked in a breath, moaning against his lips. He slid his finger inside her, smiling to himself and remarked "yeh are already ready fer me aren't yeh lass?"

She wriggled underneath him, her breath catching in her throat. She nodded and bit her lip. "I want you Stephen. You are the only one. You have always been the only one. All of me is yours, so take me."

"Oh Ah will love." He knelt in front of her and pulled off her panties. He guided his thick shaft inside her, groaning as she tightened her muscles around him. He pulled her legs around his waist, thrusting deeper into her heated core. She cried out, clasping the sheets. She clenched her eyes shut, the exquisite pleasure almost more than she could take. He started to rock his hips faster, driving his hard cock roughly into his new wife. He pushed her hands down on the bed and pounded her pussy harder. Sweat dripped down his nose as he leaned to suck her nipples. He gently bit down, her propelling her hips upward, making him plunge into her.

He moved her hands over her head and grumbled in her ear "yeh like that don't ya lass?" She called his name, whimpering while he sunk his cock to the hilt forcefully with every snap of his hips. Soon he had her screaming, her walls clamping down on his manhood. She melted into the bed as she came down from her orgasm. He followed after her, growling as he came. He lay down on top of her, kissing her sweetly. He lay beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. They quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back in the states, Ann Marie and Adele called the twins and asked to take them shopping and out to eat. The girls were excited to spend time with their aunts. Ann Marie called Martin and Susan and told them what they were planning, asking if they wanted to tag along. Adele asked her "do yeh think that is a good idea? What if the girls don't want to see them? Ste will kill ya when he finds out."

"Dad said that Allison called him a few weeks ago. Ah think they need to get to know him and make their own decision whether or not to spend time with Susan and dad. Stephen shouldn't dictate that based on his anger towards them."

"Yeh better hope yer right. If Ste asks, Ah'm throwing yeh under the bus. This wasn't my idea."

When they got to Caylin's parent's house, the twins came out to meet them. Adele drove the rental car to Logan's. As they pulled up in the parking lot, Alli remarked, "what is he doing here?"

"Well, love, Ah thought yeh might want to spend time with yer grandpa before he flies back to Ireland. He said that yeh called and wanted to come fer a visit even."

"I dunno. What do you think Andi?"

"Daddy will be mad."

"Yer dad won't be mad at yeh love. Just give them a chance to get to know yeh, please?"

"Ugh, I guess so."

They climbed out of the car and the twins looked at each other, not knowing what to say or how to act. Alli really regretted calling Martin now, giving him the chance to work his way into their lives. Andi whispered "nice going Al."

"Shut up."

Martin tried to hug them and they backed away. When Susan tried to hug them, they glared at her. They followed their aunts into the restaurant and sat down at the table. "So how are yeh doing girls? How is school?"

"Fine. It just started back" Andi curtly replied.

"Are yeh involved in any extracurricular activities?" Susan asked them.

"Uh, yeah, we are both cheerleaders" Alli responded.

Adele noticed the tension, and shot her sister a look. "Girls, order whatever yeh like yeah. So are yeh excited about the baby? Yer dad said yer going to have a little brother."

The twins' eyes lit up. "Yes! We are. Mama said they are going to name him Aidan William. After Daddy."

"Sounds like a good Irish name lass" Martin remarked.

"Yeah" Andi said, turning back to face Adele. "We got to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. Mama has another appointment when they get back and she said we can go again."

"Ah bet yeh two are happy yer parents got married eh?" Ann Marie questioned.

"Yeah, if it weren't for some people sitting here, it would already have happened" Alli retorted, never turning to face Martin and Susan.

Adele cleared her throat, and before she could speak, her father answered. "As Ah said before, Ah can't express how sorry we are. Ah can't apologize enough. We were wrong, and we never should have interfered."

"No, you shouldn't have. We had to grow up thinking that Daddy didn't want us because of you. All because you" and she pointed at Susan "hate our mama. Well we hate you too. Both of you. Come on Andi." She stood up and walked away from the table, Andi right behind her. Adele looked down at Ann Marie and she had her head in her hands. She went after the girls, trailing them to the parking lot. Alli had taken out her phone to call Ana to come get them.

"Wait, please love. Ah want to spend some time with yeh both, please. We can go do something else if yeh want, please don't be upset with me and Ann Marie. She just thought you wanted to see yer grandpa."

Ann Marie finally tracked them down, and was apologizing as soon as she made it to them. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't know yeh would be so upset."

"You didn't know we would be upset? Are you for real? He kept our father away from up on purpose and you didn't know we would be upset?" Andi yelled.

"Ah just thought…"

"I am calling Nana to come get us."

Adele asked them "please don't. Ah really want to take ya out and get to know ya. Ah want to really be yer aunt. Please?"Andi sighed and looked at Alli. "Okay. But not them."

"Can Ah please come girls? Ah won't try to push yeh about them anymore."

"Fine." They climbed back in the car and went to the mall. The girls stayed next to Adele, still angry with Ann Marie. They went to the food court and sat around talking and giggling. The twins were starting to loosen up and they went to Macy's to do some shopping.

"Oh, Ah love shoes girls. Ah must find me some before Ah go home!"

Andi smiled "us too!"

They tried on clothes and shoes, before going to get their make-up and hair done. Ann Marie suggested manicures and pedicures, and quickly got back into her nieces' good graces. They spent the afternoon together before Ana invited them to join her and James and Bennie for dinner.

Andi and Alli went to change clothes and Adele remarked "Ana, they are wonderful! Just wonderful! It is so great having almost grown up nieces that like the same things we do!"

"They really like ya love. They never had aunts before. This summer has been a big adjustment for them. They are doing well with it, better than Ah would handle it."

Ann Marie decided she should tell them what happened before the girls had a chance to. "Before yeh hear it from them, let me tell ya. Ah called Dad and they met us for lunch. The girls got really upset with us. Ah won't let it happen again."

James piped up "I'm not surprised. We could have told you that wouldn't end well."

"Ah thought because Alli called him…"

"Alli called because Stephen grounded them and they were mad. They wanted to get back at their father, not because they really wanted to talk to Martin."

"Oh. Ah didn't know that."

"Caylin told us about that. It was after the accident."

James told him about the wreck the girls were in, and how the huge argument had ensued when Stephen punished them. The girls came back out and they had dinner. Ann Marie felt like an idiot and later on, told Adele she should have listened and not tried to rush the girls.

Back in Italy, Stephen was taking Caylin on a stroll before they went to supper. Caylin was excited to have authentic Italian food. He walked with his arm around her, proud that she was his wife. They got their meal to go and headed back to their chalet. They curled up by the fire and ate, Caylin sitting between his legs. He wrapped her up in his big arms and kissed down her neck. He watched the firelight flicker across her face and smiled. "Yeh are the most beautiful woman in the world Caylie. How did Ah ever deserve to make yeh mine?"

She smiled over her shoulder at him, "just by being you Ste."

He lay her on the floor and they made love again, before drifting off to sleep as the fire faded.


	23. Chapter 23

Caylin woke up, cold after the fire went out. She gently shook her husband, waking him. "Ste, let's go up to bed baby." He yawned and stood up, helping her to her feet.

"Ah'm hungry love. How about a snack?"

She smiled and nodded, following him to the kitchen. "This place is so amazing. I love everything about it."

Caylin started getting things out, deciding to make a bite of something to feed her man. "Stephen there is something I want to talk to you about. It has been on my mind since yesterday, and I need to say it."

Stephen started to worry a little, but answered her "alright love. What is it?"

"I don't want to buy a house in Valdosta. I want us to move to Tampa. I want to stay home and take care of our family. I worked and went to school and didn't get to spend a lot of time with the girls when they were babies. I don't want to repeat that with this baby. After what you said, it has been running through my thoughts. What do you think?"

He smiled brightly "Yeh do? Ah think that would be fantastic. What made yeh want to move to Tampa though lass?"

"Well, I know you just moved your things a few months ago, but I think you would be happier down there, where your friends are and all that."

"Caylie, Ah am happy where my family is. Where yeh and the girls are. The rest doesn't matter love."

"I know Ste, but you know what I mean. Besides, I think we could use a change of scenery and the girls would love it there. We can talk to them about it when we get home if you want."

"We will do whatever ya want me love."

They finished their snack and headed up to bed. She curled up next to him and he thought to himself how perfectly she fit against him. He kissed her sweetly before falling asleep. The next morning, they got up and took a taxi to Capri to La Piazzetta. They stopped to get a coffee before strolling down Corso Vittorio Emanuele. Caylin had her camera out, snapping pictures of the scenery and of Stephen. They spend the morning touring Villa Jovis, built by Emperor Tiberius. They asked a guide to take a some pictures of them together overlooking the ruins. They took a break and went back to the Piazzetta for lunch where they enjoyed traditional Italian cuisine at Lo Sfizio.

That afternoon, Stephen suggested the Charterhouse of St. Giacomo. They took pictures by the stone columns and toured the grounds. By that night, they were exhausted, so they ordered take out and called for a taxi back to their Villa. They went out on the terrace and sat by the pool, enjoying the beautiful night air.

"Stephen, this place is like heaven. I can't believe you did this."

"Ah just wanted us to go somewhere neither of us has been love. Ah am so glad yeh like it."

"I do like it baby." She stood up and started to get undressed. Stephen watched her intensely, wondering what she was doing.

"What are yeh up to lass?"

"Just going for a dip. Would you fancy joining me Ste?"

"Ah think Ah would love." He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the water with her. He knew that when they were young, they were hot for each other, but it seemed to be amplified now that they were older. And now that she was pregnant, she seemed insatiable to him. She told him before that she could never get enough of him and she told him that they had years to make up for.

She swam away from him and he chased her, making her giggle when he caught her. "Hmmm, where are yeh going love? Yer mine remember."

She gazed at him with love and replied "no, I haven't forgotten. Just thought you should work for it, just a little."

Stephen reached out for her and grasp her full breasts in both big hands. "God yer beautiful Caylie." He leaned in to kiss her and felt her hands travel down his back and squeeze his ass. He caressed her sides and rubbed her round belly, then gently gripped her hips, pulling her close to him. She placed light kisses to his chest, moaning softly. He trailed his lips up her collar bone and her neck, nibbling on her ear. He whispered to her "Ah love ya so very much. Ah will spend the rest of me life worshiping every inch of yer body with all that Ah am. Ah will make ya happy my love, Ah promise ya. Anything ya want, it's yers."

She pulled her head back and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "I love you too Stephen. Right now, all I want is you. I have never needed or wanted anyone as much as I need and want you. You have always had my heart. You are the most wonderful, loving and caring man in this world and I am blessed to have you."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, his capable tongue making her submit to his kiss. She brought her legs up around his waist and quietly pleaded for him to ease the ache between her thighs that she had for him. He slipped his thick cock inside her, making her gasp as he filled her. She gripped his back, holding him close as he gently plunged into her. Caylin moaned against his skin, her body sliding against the side of the pool while he was thrusting into her tight pussy. He felt her tightening up around him, massaging his cock when he was buried inside her. She threw her head back and hung on to Stephen like he was her life raft. She panted "harder" and he smirked down at her, but obeyed. He quickly snapped his hips, the water rippling around him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back roughly to meet his thrusts, pounding into her. He felt her starting to quiver and knew she was about to orgasm. He drove his cock into her and felt her walls clench his manhood. He found his climax as well, coming with a throaty growl.

"Ste, if I haven't told you before now, you have gotten exceptional at this."

"Cheers lass. So have yeh."

They climbed out of the water and went to take a shower together. When they got into bed, Stephen caressed and tenderly kissed her pregnant belly. She could hear him talking to the baby, like he did every night before they went to bed.

He noticed her smiling at him and he turned a little red. "Ah just want the lad to know me voice love."

"He will baby. I think it is sweet. You are a good father Stephen. I can't wait to see you with this baby."

"Ah can't wait to meet him Caylie. Ah wonder all the bloody time what he will look like and what he will be like. Ah want to teach him to play football and wrestle and Ah want him to be a good person. Ah want to give him all Ah never had love, and support him the way Ah wish my father had me. Ah won't let yeh all down. Ah missed so much with me girls, it still breaks my heart when Ah think of all Ah can never get back. No one will ever take my family away from me again. Ah love yeh and Ah love our kids. More than my own life."

"We love you too Stephen. I know how much you missed but we have each other now. You have time with the girls that I never thought you would. Treasure that. We can't dwell on the past and what might have been. Let's get some sleep honey. We need the rest for all you planned for us tomorrow."

"Caylie, love, seriously, if you get tired, just tell me. Ah don't want something to happen to yeh or the wee one."

"I will Ste. Goodnight." They soon were asleep, worn-out from the events of the day. Stephen kept her wrapped in his arms, never letting her out of his grasp.

Back in Georgia, things weren't nearly as pleasant. That morning, the twins had agreed to go with their aunts and Bennie to spend some time with Annie, their father's mother. They wanted Bennie to go because the girls were fond of her and trusted her. Stephen had always been close to her growing up and so was Caylin. She watched the kids while their parents worked. Martin hadn't told her the details of what happened, ashamed to tell her that it was his and Susan's doing.

Bennie had went back to their house after dinner but the girls stayed with their grandparents. Ann Marie and Adele went back to the hotel with their families. They decided that the next day, everyone would go to the theme park, but thought that would be too strenuous on their grandmother. Adele picked up Bennie and Annie before stopping to get the girls. They drove to the museum, thinking that would be a nice place to visit. Andi whispered to Bennie "what do we call her?"

"Well love, yeh can call her what ya like yeah? Ah don't think she cares."

"We already call you 'Gran' and our other grandma 'Nana.' Al, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just ask her Sis."

"Gran, you ask her okay?"

Bennie chuckled, "she isn't going to bite girls. Annie, what do yeh want the girls to call yeh?"

"Well, how about Móraí (MO ree). It is Gaelic. And unique. What do ya say lasses?"

"Wow, okay. Móraí" Alli replied with a giggle.

They spend the morning walking around the exhibits and hearing stories about their parents from Annie. She told them about how crazy their father went the first time he saw wrestling and how she had to have Martin spank him for body slamming Caylin on the couch. She also told them how Caylin would drag Stephen into the bushes and kiss him. The girls told their Gran later how much they liked spending time with their great grandmother and hoped to be able to visit in Ireland someday. Later on, Ana invited all of them to come to their house for a big dinner, including their husbands and kids. Ann Marie stayed at The Ryan's while Adele drove back to pick up their families at the hotel.

On her way, she saw she had another call from Martin. She sighed and answered, not really knowing what to tell her father. "Hey Dad."

"Hi love. So how did the day go with the twins?"

"It went really well. They love Gran. James and Ana are having supper for us at theirs and we are going to this amusement park tomorrow and taking the kids."

"Well Ah'm glad dear. Ah wish we could get the girls to forgive us. Ah want to get to know them. They seem lovely."

"They are. They are wonderful young women. But we tried that. Didn't turn out so well did it eh? Ah am sorry, but Ah tend to have to agree with Ste. Ya should have thought about wanting to be a grandpa before yeh decided to keep him away from his family. Dad, really, how could ya? Ah think they have every right to be angry at ya."

"Ah know they do. Ah shouldn't have interfered. All Ah can do is apologize lass. Ah can't change it. Ah would give anything for them to just give me a chance."

"Ah don't know if they ever will, to be honest. Sorry, but Ah have to go. Got to get the kids and the guys. Will talk to ya later."

Martin decided that he wasn't going to give up that easily. He told Susan that they should stop by and try to talk to James and Ana, maybe they would understand. He figured James was still angry by the way he acted in the church, but Ana is Irish, maybe she could see their side. Susan agreed and they trailed Adele to their house. Martin and Susan hung around outside of the house and waited for everyone to get settled in. He composed himself and they went to knock on the door. They were surprised when Andi answered.

"Oh my God, do y'all ever give up? Papa!"

"What is it baby girl?" James walked up behind her and instantly felt angry. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"James, Ah want to talk to my granddaughters. That is it. Ah don't want to make a scene, Ah don't want to make anyone angry. Ah just want to have a civil conversation. Please."

"We aren't the ones stopping you. The girls don't want to have a damn thing to do with you."

"Then why did Allison call me?"

"Because she was mad at Ste Dad" Adele answered.

"Please lass, just hear us out. Ana, please listen to our side."

They suddenly realized how wrong they were for thinking Ana would be the one to be sympathetic to them. She yelled at them "Get out of me house. Stay away from my grandkids. Yeh deserve everything yeh have coming to ya. _Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú_! Both of yeh."

James shoved Martin in the chest, making him stumble backwards off the porch. "You heard my wife. Get the hell out of here. And don't come back."

Andi started crying and went down the hall to their bedroom. She grabbed her phone and called her mother. Caylin told them not to call unless it was an emergency and she really felt that it was. Alli followed her in tears as well and waited for their mom to pick up. They didn't account for the time change and didn't think about their parents being asleep when they called. Caylin heard her phone and jumped. "Ste, that is Andi. Where is the phone?"

"Here love" he responded and handed it to her. She put it on speakerphone and answered.

"Hi baby."

She could hear Andi crying and started to worry "what's the matter Andrea?"

"Martin" is all she said.

Stephen's face turned cold "what did he do now?"

A/N Móraí = grandmother

Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú = May the devil take you with him


	24. Chapter 24

"Baby, calm down. What did your grandfather do?"

While Andi was relaying the events of the past two days to her parents, the conversation was getting heated in the front yard. Martin was still pleading his case. Annie had heard the commotion and she and Bennie went out to see what was going on. When Bennie saw Martin, she felt like she could kill him herself. Annie walked outside where James and Ana were still yelling at Martin and Susan. Ann Marie stayed in the house with the kids, not wanting in the middle of the fight. Adele joined her mother and grandmother on the porch.

"James, Ana, please try and understand where we are coming from. Ah know what we did was wrong, but we were just trying to protect Stephen. He was so distraught at her being gone, and when he was starting to get better, we get this letter from Caylin. We decided to read it, and when we read that she was pregnant, we thought it would be for the best if he didn't know. We didn't know how he would react and even get to qhere she was, nor did Ah think he was ready for that kind of responsibility. Ah know we did the worst possible thing we could do, and we are sorry. Ah will regret that the rest of my life."

"Funny that you only regret it now, now that Stephen knows. Now that the girls are fourteen years old. Now that the truth has came out. You didn't regret it enough to tell him the truth did you? You were perfectly content letting him go on not knowing about the twins, and them think he didn't want them, and letting my little girl think that Stephen abandoned her. But you regret it now. That is mighty convenient for you Martin. You didn't think Stephen was ready?Well, do you think that Caylin was ready to be a mother? And have to do it all alone? You self righteous bastard. Well, no one here is interested in hearing your excuses. The girls want nothing to do with you because of all the pain you brought them, and you can't honestly say you blame them. My wife and I don't even want to look at you. You are not welcome here so you need to leave."

Annie stepped off the porch and approached her son "Martin, what are yeh saying? Yeh are the reason Stephen hasn't been in the girls' lives?"

He hung his head, "yes Ma. We are. But as Ah said…"

Annie slapped him hard right across the face. "Ah can't believe ya did that to yer son! What the bloody hell were ya thinking Martin? Ah am so ashamed of ya Ah can hardly stand to look at ya meself. And ya had the nerve to lie to me about Caylin not letting Ste know? Ana is right. Yeh two are going to hell for what yeh have done."

"You told her it was Caylin's fault? You son of a bitch." James went to punch Martin and Ana stepped in front of him.

"James, don't." She turned and faced Martin and told him "Yeh need to leave. Now. Ah won't stop my husband from giving ya the beating ya deserve next time."

After hearing what had happened, Stephen and Caylin were livid. They tried to calm the girls down, even offering to come home. The girls of course told them no, they just needed to talk. "Girls, just let your grandpa take care of it. When they leave, just enjoy the time with your dad's family. They will be going back to Ireland soon and it will probably be Christmas before you see them again. It will be fine."

"Yer mum is right, don't let him ruin yer time with yer gran and yer aunts. They love ya and they will look out for ya as well. We love ya and if ya need to call us again, ya do alright."

"Love you girls."

"We love you too." Andi hung up and hugged her sister. "You want to go see if Papa got rid of them Al?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When they went back in the living room, everyone was coming back in the house. Ana kissed the girls on the cheek and whispered "it's okay girls. They are gone."

Annie walked up to the twins, seeing that they had been crying. She started to tear up "Ah'm so very sorry for what Martin did to yeh and yer mum and dad. Ah didn't know."

The girls hugged her before grabbing on to their grandfather. "Thanks for getting rid of him Papa."

"Oh, it was my pleasure girls. Now, you don't worry about it anymore."

The twins went and sat on the couch beside Bennie and Adele. They really had made it no secret that Adele was their favorite. Ann Marie was a little jealous, but was still happy to get to be part of their lives. The girls lay their head on Bennie's shoulders and told her that they called their parents.

Stephen and Caylin were now completely awake and very angry. They were sitting in the kitchen having coffee. "I can't believe the nerve of your father."

"Ah can love. He has been acting mental. Now to be basically stalking our daughters. Ah could throttle him with me bare hands."

"I know baby, me too. Why can't he just get the message, the girls hate him. It is like he has gotten obsessed or something, maybe trying to clear his conscious. I don't know, but he needs to back off."

"Yeh should have let me call him Caylie."

"You are too mad right now. Plus, my father handled it I am sure. He should be gone soon and we won't have to worry about him. I just want to enjoy our honeymoon baby without thinking about him."

"Yer right love. Ah am just so bloody angry. He causes all of this, all of it, and now he is vying for grandfather of the year or something. He is crazy."

"Okay, no more talk about him. He isn't worth our time or effort. How about we talk about something more pleasant, like what all you have planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh, well Caylie, it is a surprise."

"You are just full of surprises lately."

"Yeh like it, don't lie love" he replied with a chuckle.

"I do, I can't deny it. You were always a romantic at heart Ste. Always."

"Only with ya my love."

"Oh? Just with me? Hmm, why is that?"

"Because yeh are the only woman Ah have ever loved. In me whole life, there has only been yeh."

Caylin got up and stood between his legs. She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. "You are the only one I have ever loved too Stephen. I should have never lost faith in you. I should have known you would never desert me or your children. I am sor…"

"Don't ya dare apologize love. Yeh and the kids and this baby have made my life complete Caylie. Ah have everything Ah have ever wanted now. Yeh never did anything wrong."

"Okay baby." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body, holding her tightly. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. "Let's go back to bed Ste."

He nodded and followed her back upstairs. They got into bed and Caylin lay her head on his chest. "Ah love ya lass."

"I love you too. Get some sleep baby."

Caylin was fast back asleep, but Stephen was still upset. He grabbed his phone and sent Drew a text. He told him what his father had been up to.

_I can't believe ur father did that. _

_I know. The twins r really upset. I need a favor._

_Anything mate._

_Keep an eye on my girls for me while I am gone. _

_Of course. U think ur father will try something again?_

_Yes I do. He is mental. Just protect my daughters._

_I will mate. I won't let ur dad hurt them. Don't worry. Stu n I will keep an eye out. U just enjoy ur holiday with ur misses. We will take care of things here._

_Cheers mate. _

_How r things going on the honeymoon btw?_

_Excellent. Caylie is wearing me out._

_LOL. Well, enjoy it mate._

_Oh, I am. I guess it is the hormones. _

_Probably. Well go to sleep. U r going to need ur energy to keep up with her sounds like._

_That is for sure. Okay, goodnight._

Stephen felt better knowing that his best friends would watch over his kids. He knew Drew or Stu neither one would let anything happen to the girls. He finally was able to drift off to sleep with his wife lying in his arms.

Drew left his hotel room and went and knocked on Stu's door. "Hey mate, what's up?"

"Look Stu, we need to take a trip to Ste's inlaws house."

"Why is that then?"

Drew told him what Stephen had said and all that Martin had done. "The lassies were upset enough to call their parents in Italy. We need to go make sure they are fine for ourselves. Plus, we need to have a talk with Martin. He has way overstepped his bounds mate."

"He certainly has. Alright, let me grab my keys and we'll go."

Stu called Adele and got directions to the Ryans' house. When they knocked on the door, Alli was surprised to see them. "Um, hey. Y'all come on in. We are about to have supper. Nana, Drew and Stu are here." Stu smiled at Andi and she started blushing. He thought it was hilarious that she has a crush on him. He decided to sit down beside her and she turned even redder.

Stu leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How are you love?"

She beamed and looked at him doe-eyed. "Uh, I am okay. Better now."

Alli nudged her and Drew chuckled and shook his head. Stu just smiled cheekily at Drew. After they finished dinner, Drew pulled the girls aside and told them he knew what had transpired that evening. Andi started to tear up again so Drew put his arms around her. "Don't cry lassie. I promised your dad that I would take care of you, and I will. If you need me, just call. Me or Stu. We will be here for you." Drew kissed her forehead and turned and kissed Alli on the head too.

"Drew's right. Here is my number and I wrote down his as well. Don't hesitate to call us first instead of your parents."

"Thanks guys." Alli said.

"Yeah, thanks. I just want him to leave us alone you know. Not like he hasn't done enough to mess up our lives, he wants to keep making us miserable. It is like he can't stand to let us be happy. He shows up after we find out Mama is pregnant and Daddy proposed and messed that up. He pops up at the wedding too. What is his damage?"

"I don't know love. I don't think he is trying to make miserable, but he does need to accept and respect that you girls don't want to make up with him. We are going to go, got some things to take care of. Remember what we said, call if you need us."

"We will Drew. Bye Stu." Stu hugged them both before they left, making Andi blush again.

"Mate, Ste is going to kill you for flirting with his daughter."

"I am not flirting with her. Good grief Drew. I just find it amusing that she blushes every time she is around me. Kind of flattering really. If only I could have made girls do that when I was their age."

"Well, I would say that, but I did. Girls always loved me, falling at my feet, dropping like flies" Drew said with a wink.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in Galloway. I get the point. We all know you have always been a pretty boy" Stu said with a laugh. "But the girls love me, not you."

"Oh, no, I believe Allison said that I am better looking than you, so only Andrea loves you."

They guys laughed and bickered back and forth on the way back to the hotel. They both tried to call Martin but he wasn't answering. They were hoping after this time he had given up. They were going to have to fly back out Tuesday, but wanted to make sure things were fine there before they left.

Back at their hotel, Martin and Susan were talking about the twins. Martin was upset that his mother had found out and told him she was ashamed of him.

"Ah think it is best that we go back home and stop bothering the lasses. They have made it painfully obvious that they will never forgive us. We need to just give up and let them be. Ste will never forgive us either or let us be part of their lives. Yeh are going to have to accept that."

"No, Susan, Ah won't. Ah somehow have to make this right. Ah don't know how but Ah do. My Ma, my son, my grandkids, all hate me. Ah can't live with that."


	25. Chapter 25

Early the next morning, Stephen and Caylin woke up and started their day. Stephen had arranged for a full day of site-seeing around the island. They had breakfast and headed back to the city of Capri. They caught a boat and went for a tour around the island. They also went for a trip inside the Grotta Azzurra, the blue underwater cave.

"Ste, this is like a tunnel of love or something. It is beautiful."

He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her "it is beautiful, but not as much as you love."

Caylin smiled shyly and hid her face in his shoulder when the tour guide grinned at her. When they got back to land, they grabbed a picnic lunch and took a chair lift to the top of Mount Solaro, looking over the entire island. They found a place with no other tourists and sat down in the grass. Stephen lay his head in her lap and smiled up at her. "This is perfect Caylie."

"I know. God this place is brilliant." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Stephen, I just want to say again, thank you for this trip and thank you for marrying me."

Stephen sat up and looked at her "why are ya thanking me for marrying ya love?"

"I am just grateful Ste." She looked away and he noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Caylin, what is the matter?"

"Nothing Ste."

"No, tell me. Ya know ya can tell me whatever is on your mind."

"I don't want to make you feel bad baby."

"Ya won't. Now tell me."

"I just, I am glad we are finally married, for me and for the girls. It was hard explaining why their father wasn't around. I got a lot of looks and snide comments, like I was just some harlot who got pregnant. I could take people's scorn of me, but not of my kids. It wasn't their fault. Even my father treated me like I was a whore. I was so angry for so long at you, and more angry with myself because I still loved you and wanted you back. But you made and honest woman of me and I am grateful…"

"No, don't. Ah love ya, and God knows Ah should have married ya long ago. Ah will regret it for the rest of me life that Ah didn't. Ah wanted to be able to give ya the life ya deserved and didn't want to marry ya until Ah could. Ah am so sorry that ya and the girls had to go through all that. Ah could honestly kill my father for doing this to all of us. And now, that we are gone, he is stalking our daughters. Ah never knew my father was that mental. Ah still can't even believe that he would lie to me like he did and keep me away from my family. Ah will never forgive him, and Ah don't think there is anything he could say to me to make me want to. Ah wish Ah could make it all go away love, to take the pain away from ya and our girls."

"Ste, I don't want you to feel liable anymore. I just want you to know I am happy baby, that's it. You aren't the one responsible, and I don't want you to apologize anymore. I understand why you didn't propose back then, and it is okay. I don't blame you. Not at all. I wish you didn't feel so guilty because I know it caused you pain as well. I don't want to ruin this beautiful memory with talk of him. I want to enjoy being with my wonderful husband." She leaned over to kiss him and he pulled her on top of him.

"Thank ya love. Ah just want to say this and then Ah will shut up. After Ah lost ya, Ah never thought this life was possible for me. Ah let ya slip through my fingers and didn't think Ah would ever find a woman who would love me like ya did : a woman who Ah could build my life around, to have a family with, who would understand me. Especially after signing with WWE, women who would never have given me the time of day, were noticing me. Ah just wanted someone to love me for me, not for what Ah do or how much money Ah make. Just me. Ya have given me more than Ah ever thought Ah would have, and Ah am the one who is grateful. Ah am indebted to ya for marrying me and giving me children, and this new baby that Ah get to watch grow up. Ah am also so thankful that ya understand how much Ah love me job and ya still want to be with me. To be honest, Ah didn't think ya would welcome me back into yer life. When Ah saw ya that day, Ah think my heart stopped. Ya still looked as beautiful as Ah remembered. When Ah looked in yer eyes, Ah knew ya still loved me and Ah could have jumped for joy."

Caylin laughed "yeah I was pretty surprised, especially when you kissed me. I still look at you, amazed that you are my little Stephen. But those big blue eyes, the ones that I could see in my dreams, were the same. You have always been beautiful to me Ste. I am so glad the girls look like you."

Stephen smiled and his cheeks flushed "thank ya Caylie. Ya are the most gorgeous woman Ah have ever seen. We are going to have a dozen more beautiful babies that look like their mum."

Caylin laughed out loud "A dozen? And who is going have all these babies Ste? Because I don't think it will be me!"

Stephen grinned "well, maybe not a dozen then love. A half dozen then."

Caylin giggled "we'll see." She smiled, and kissed him, then traced a path of kisses down his neck. Stephen closed his eyes and moaned, savoring her soft lips against his skin.

"Oh Caylie please love."

"Please what Ste?"

"Ya know what ya are doing to me lass and we can't exactly take care of that right here."

She smiled wickedly "who says we can't?"

Stephen groaned "yer killing me love."

"I want to make love to you, right here. It has been a long time since we have made love in the grass. Do you remember the last time?"

"Of course Ah do. It was incredible. But it was dark. And there was a fence. What if we get caught love?"

"It is getting late Ste, who else would be up here? There is no one around. Please baby? I need to feel you."

Her pleading for him was too much for him. He watched her quickly strip off her clothes and lay back down in the tall grass. He shed his clothes and lay back down beside her. "Ya better pray no one comes by here Caylie. No one besides ya wants to see me naked."

"I wouldn't count on that Ste." She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. He eased his tongue into her mouth, his lips leaving her breathless. She curled her hand around his manhood and softly stroked him. He moaned quietly into her ear. "Ya want me bad don't ya?"

She smiled cheekily and nodded "I always want you. You feel so good inside me. Don't make me wait, please baby," He wrapped his arm around her and propped her leg on his hip. He gripped his shaft and guided it into her. He thrust deeper, grabbing her ass as he worked his thick cock into her moist depths. Caylin sighed softly while he tenderly made love to her. He kissed her and whispered words of adoration against her skin. She caressed his back, spellbound by their desire. She pushed against him, and he lay down while she climbed on top of him. She rolled her hips and grinded her body against his. He took a firm hold of her hips and began to push up into her hard, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Stephen tossed her onto her back and began to plow into her. She tightened her legs around his waist, his hard pounding shaking her entire body. He soon had her reaching her peak, bringing him to climax as well. They lay there a moment, their bodies recovering from their highs.

"Me love, ya are ravenous. Ya are wearing me out lass" he told her breathlessly. "But Ah am not complaining."

They got dressed and headed back down the mountain. Stephen took her to dinner before they caught a ride back to their villa. Caylin wanted to call and talk to the girls but Stephen reminded her of what time it was there and they were probably out doing something. He told her not to worry because he asked Drew to keep an eye on the girls as well. She agreed and they cuddled up by the fire.

Earlier that day, back in the States, Adele and Ann Marie had packed up the kids and their husbands and drove to pick up the twins. They knew that especially after the events of the previous day, the girls needed something to take their minds off of things. Ana had invited Bennie and Annie to lunch and to visit to keep them occupied while everyone else was gone. The girls were sad that Bennie had to leave because they had gotten close to her. Bennie assures them that she would see them for Christmas and she was excited to have her first holiday with all her grandkids.

Martin had been awake most of the night worrying about how he would be able to get the girls to forgive him and give him a chance to make things right. He thought back to his conversation with Adele and remembered that they were going to the amusement park. He told Susan that he planned to run into them there and see if he could get them alone long enough to get them to listen to him. "Ah think they would listen if no one else is around to influence them. Their view is skewed because of Stephen and Caylin and of course James and Ana. They need to hear our side because they are old enough to understand."

"Martin, Ah don't think they are going to listen to ya. They have made that very clear. And Ah think ya should give them time if ya ever want them to forgive ya too. If ya keep harassing them, they're going to arrest ya or at the very least, hate ya even more. Ya need to just let them be. Maybe one day they will let ya in their lives, but not if ya keep up with this malarkey."

"Ah know what Ah am doing dear. If Ah can just get them to give me five minutes of their time, Ah know they will be able to comprehend why we did what we did."

"Ah think ya are fooling yerself and Ah am not going with ya. They hate me enough as is, just as their mum does. We made a huge blunder and this is our penance Martin. They are justified in their spurning of us."

Martin scoffed and left their hotel room, wanting to have time to follow the girls and catch them alone. Susan shook her head, wondering if he had lost his mind. He trailed them the Wild Adventure theme park and started to shadow their every move. The girls convinced their aunts to ride the Ferris wheel with them and after several more rides, the twins needed to go to the bathroom, so Adele agreed to let them go as long as they stayed together. Martin decided to try and buy them gifts, he thought as a peace offering. He stopped and got them big teddy bears, a purple one for Alli and a pink one for Andi. He wasn't sure what the girls would like, but he figured he was safe with that.

When they came out of the bathrooms, Alli saw him first. "Oh my God, really. Andi, look."

"No way. What are you doing here? You are like some creepy stalker. What is your malfunction?"

"Girls, please, Ah am begging ya. Just five minutes. Come have a soda with me and talk to me. All Ah want is that. Look, Ah bought ya something. Do ya like them?"

"No. We don't want them" Alli told him.

"Yeah, we don't want anything from you" Andi added.

"Please take them. Ah want ya to have them." Martin knelt down and asked "Ah'm am begging ya lasses."

Andi looked at her twin, having second thoughts, knowing both of them really wanted their presents, but Alli shook her head "no. I am not sure what kind of brain damage you have or if you just don't speak English, but we don't want to spend even five seconds with you. You hurt us, our mama and our daddy. Why don't you get that?"

Alli grabbed her phone and called James. Andi sent Stu and Drew both a text message telling them that Martin was at the park.

"Papa, you will totally not believe this but Martin is like here right now."

Martin couldn't hear what James was saying but he did make out that he was yelling. "Okay, girls, Ah will go. Just please, take these, Ah want ya to have them."

"Alright, but I want the pink one" Andi stated.

"That's fine lass. Ah will leave now. Ya have me number, Ah hope that one day ya will give me a chance."

Alli took her bear too and hastily said 'thank you' before turning away. A few minutes later, Adele came running up to them because she didn't know why they had been gone so long. "Girls, there ya are. Ya scared me. Where did ya get those?"

"Martin showed up again" Andi told her.

"He what? Saints preserve us. He is mental. Yer father really isn't going to like that at all."

Drew and Stu both got the message and walked out of their doors at the same time. "We have to put a stop to this mate. These girls have been through enough, more than they should ever have had to deal with. I can't believe Ste's dad" Stu said.

"I know mate, we're going to have to go have a man to man with him. Let's go."

James called Alli again and she told him that Martin did leave so he didn't have to come. He was already in his car so he decided to pay his old friend a visit himself.

Alli didn't realize that Andi had texted their dad's friends. Drew called the girls from the parking lot and Andi told her aunt she was going to get the guys to take them home. "Love, ya don't have to go, stay here with us or we will leave and take ya home."

"No, it's okay Aunt Adele, you and the kids stay and have fun. You are on vacation. You and Aunt Ann Marie have spent all this time with us, but our cousins should have some fun. We will see you before you leave, right Alli."

"Right. We just want to go home. I want to call Mama and Daddy."

"Me too."

"Okay. Call me later." She hugged them both "love ya girls."

"Love you too" they both replied before making their way to the front gate. When they made it out, Drew and Stu were waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming guys" Alli remarked.

"You're welcome love" Drew responded, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Will you take us home Drew?" Andi asked.

"Of course. I am sorry that your grandfather can't seem to get the message. We will talk to him for you."

"That would be great if you could do that. He is acting totally weird" Andi told them.

They drove back to the Ryan's house and Stu and Drew walked them up to the house. "Sorry we can't stay girls but we are going to pay Martin a visit" Stu explained.

Andi smiled up at him "it's okay, we understand. Thanks." She glanced at Alli and she shook her head, knowing what her sister was thinking. _'Please don't do it Sis.' _

Andi reached up to hug Stu and instead, planted a kiss on his lips. She blushed and hurriedly ran into the house. Alli turned beet red as well and said a quick goodbye. Stu stood there with his mouth agape. "Why did she do that?"

Drew was in shock as well. "I don't know but this could be a real problem mate. I think you had better talk to her, and soon. I don't see her telling her father, but Ste wouldn't be amused I am sure."


	26. Chapter 26

Stu turned to knock on the door, deciding that he needed to talk to her right now. When Ana came to the door, he told her that he needed to talk to Andi. She directed him down the hall to the girls' bedroom. He rapped on the door and when Alli answered, he asked her to leave so he could talk to her sister. Andi looked at him surprised and embarrassed. She was hoping that she could just kiss him and hat would be the end of it. "Sweetheart, we really need to talk."

"I'm sorry Stu. Please don't be angry at me and please don't tell Daddy. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, to have a real kiss."

"I think that is sweet that you have a crush on me, but I'm way too old for you and your father is one of my best friends. I think the world of you, but I think of you like a niece, since your dad is like my brother. I will always be here for you and look out for you; anytime you need to talk, I'll be there. I am not angry, and I'm not going to tell your father. The truth is, he would probably to be just as angry at me."

"I don't want Daddy to be angry at you. It won't happen anymore Stu. I promise. This is going to sound totally pathetic, but I've never had a real kiss from a boy."

"That's not pathetic. I was 16 before I had a real kiss from a girl. I was never really that popular with the girls when I was young. Don't worry about it love. I know that soon enough, all the boys will be falling at your feet. Just give it time. Besides, you want a boy your age instead of me, I'm old enough to be your father!" Stu said with a laugh.

"Thanks for not being angry at me Stu. I just think you're so awesome and I've liked you for so long, and it's been a big adjustment to you being my dad's friend. I guess I'm not used to my father being famous yet. "

"I understand love." Stu hugged her, then walked back out to join Drew. They got in the car and left to go find Martin. Little did they know James was on his way to find him as well. "So how did the conversation go mate?"

"It went well. I'm still flattered that she has a crush on me, but I told her that she needed to find a boy her own age. She was afraid that I was angry and that I would tell Ste. She told me that she'd never had a real kiss from a boy. The twins are so pretty, I find it hard to believe that boys aren't already chasing after them. Even though I would feel sorry for any boy that tried, considering how scary their father can be."

"I find that hard to believe too. They are very lovely girls, I just hope Alli doesn't try that with me!" Drew said with a hearty chuckle.

Stu laughed as well. "I don't foresee that happening after what happened with Andi. Alli seemed more embarrassed than her sister did."

James was waiting for him when he returned to the hotel. When Martin got out of the car, he met him halfway across the parking lot. "Well, looks like there is no one here to save you this time from the ass kicking that you deserve. You have been warned more than once to stay away from my granddaughters."

Before Martin had the chance to answer, James threw a stiff right hand and landed it to Martin's jaw. Martin stumbled back, but James didn't give him a reprieve. When he thought about all the years that Caylie and the twins had suffered, he became the even more furious. As he knocked Martin to the ground, he was thinking about all his daughter had been through raising the girls alone. He thought back to the recent months with Martin refusing to back out gracefully and he saw black. He hit Martin over and over and grabbed his hair, slamming his head into the concrete. A few moments later, Stu and Drew arrived. They jumped out of the car and ran towards the two men on the ground.

Stu grabbed James around the chest, and pulled him off of Martin. "Take your hands off of me! I'm not done with this son of a bitch!"

"James, he's unconscious. You need to stop before they come take you to Jail. Drew, can you get him awake?"

Drew was looking at Martin, his face busted up and blood flowing from his nose and mouth. He cupped his head and felt blood oozing out of the gash. "No, he's not waking up. I think maybe he needs to go to the hospital."

"The sorry bastard got what was coming to him. After what he did to my little girl, and terrorizing the twins, he got everything he deserved."

"Well, I would tend to agree with you, but you've beaten him half to death. Ste may hate his father, but I'm sure he doesn't want to see him die" Drew said.

"I think you need to go back home James. We will take care of Martin. We promised we would take care of the girls for Stephen while they are gone."

"Fine."

Apparently someone inside had seen what was going on in the parking lot and had called the police. Before James could get it back in his car to leave, to patrol cars from the PD pulled in. They hopped out of their cars and one pulled his gun and yelled at James to put his hands up. He quickly complied and Drew and Stu stepped back. The lady from the front desk came out to meet them and told them that she was the one that called. One of the officers handcuffed James and read him his rights. The other got on the radio and called for an ambulance. He then took a statement from the front desk clerk. James was thrown into the back of the patrol car, and the other officer waited for the paramedics to arrive. When the ambulance got there, Martin has still not regained consciousness. They led him into the back of the tried and headed towards the hospital.

Stu took out his phone and called Ana letting her know that James had been arrested. He asked the clerk to call up to their room and let Susan know that Martin was being taken to County Hospital. When they got back in the car, they were dreading calling Stephen and Caylin and letting them know what had transpired.

Over in Italy, Stephen and Caylin were sitting down to a romantic late dinner in the Piazza. When Stephen heard his phone ring, and saw it was Drew, he instantly panicked. "Hey mate, what's the matter with my girls?"

"Well Ste, it's not your daughters. It's your father. Is Caylin there with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here. What's wrong?"

"Your father is in the emergency room and her father is in jail."

Stephen yelled, "what?!"

Caylin looked at him, confused, now worried herself. "What's going on Ste?" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Just a second love."

"James went after Martin after he followed the girls to the theme park. Alli called him and let him know that Martin was bothering them again. And Andi texted me and Stu. By the time we got there, he had already left. Then, apparently James decided he had had enough of Martin bothering the girls. He waited for him at the hotel. By the time we got there, he had already beaten him to a pulp and knocked him out. One of the employees had called the police. So James was taken to jail and Martin was taken to the hospital. That just happened so that's all I know right now."

"What the fuck? We leave fer our honeymoon and all hell breaks loose. Are the girls okay though?"

"Of course. They are upset, but okay. Look, I just wanted to let you to know what was going on. I can call you back later when I know more."

"All right. Thanks for calling. Make sure you let us know when anything changes."

"I will mate. Give your lovely wife, my regards, will you." Drew hung up the phone and looked over at Stu "this is a big fucking mess."

"That's for sure. But I honestly can't say as I blame him. Martin and Susan purposely kept Stephen away from his family and Caylin had to raise the girls all alone. And the poor girls had to grow up without their dad. I can't even imagine how all of them must feel. Then on top of everything Martin tries to force his way back into their lives, even though they have repeatedly told him they wanted nothing to do with him. I agree completely with James, he earned that beating."

"I don't blame him, either, but doing it in a public place and getting arrested just wasn't smart. What did Ana say when you called her?"

"She didn't sound too surprised. She didn't sound too upset either. I think she has been expecting it."

"I guess I need to call Adele and let her know that Martin is in the hospital."

On their way back to the to their hotel, Drew placed a call to Stephen's sister. They finally made it back to their rooms after frustrating day. They got their things together and got ready to fly out early the next morning.

Caylin asked Stephen about the phone call. "Well, love, it appears my father trailed the girls to Wild Adventures and that was the final straw for yer father."

"Why, what happened?"

"James lay in wait for my dad and attacked him in the hotel parking lot. Don't really know all the details, but Drew said he was being taken to the hospital still unconscious. Yer father got arrested for battery."

"He did what? Well, I can't say that I'm shocked, but I can't believe my dad got charged. Maybe they won't keep him. He's friends with the police chief. How was your dad doing?"

"Drew didn't know yet. Ah guess I will have to call my sister later or Susan."

"Baby, let's head back to the Villa. I really want to call the girls and I need to call my mum."

"Okay, Caylie. Let me get the check and we'll go."

Stephen paid the tab and a got a taxi back to the house. Stephen told Caylin that he was not mad at James for what he done. "Ah wish Ah could have been the one to do it. He's had it coming for a while."

"I agree. My father has been livid since he found out what Martin did to us. I'm actually surprised that it didn't happen before now. I need to call my mum and see if they're going to let him out. I don't think my mum has ever had to do anything like this before" Caylin said with a laugh. "I guess it is a good thing we're going home tomorrow."

"Ah reckon that it is love. Seems that it all hit the fan when we left."

Caylin picked up the phone and called her mother first to see if her father was still in jail. She found out that Martin had regained consciousness at the hospital and told the officer that he wanted to press charges. James had been booked for assault and battery and terroristic threatening because the clerk had heard him threaten to kill Martin. "So, dear, Ah, and I'm afraid yer father will at least spend the night in jail."

"Did you know the girls about Dad being arrested?"

"No, Ah didn't. Ah didn't want to worry them until Ah knew something for certain. Are ya going to call them?"

"Yes, I'm going to call them as soon as I hang up with you. Drew told Ste about Martin bothering the girls while they were trying to spend time with Ann Marie and Adele. I want to make sure they're okay."

"Ah am sure they are fine dear. But ya might need to have a talk with Andrea."

"Why is that Mum?"

"Allison told me that Andrea decided that she needed her first kiss from Stu. So apparently, when the guys brought them home, she planted a kiss on him."

"She did what!? I'm going to kill her."

"No, don't do that love. He had a talk with her."

"Well, I'm glad he did. But what in the hell was she thinking?"

"Ah don't really know, but don't be too hard on her Caylin."

"Don't be too hard on her? She kissed a man who is old enough to be her father and who happens to be one of her father's best friends."

Stephen's eyes went wide and his face started turning beet red. "She bloody well did what?"

"Well, I guess he heard that. Ah need to get off here anyway and see if I can see yer father. Love ya. See ya when ya get home tomorrow."

"Love you too Mum."

"So, let me guess. Andi kissed Stu. Ah am going to strangle them both."

"No, we're just going to strangle Andi. It wasn't like Stu had anything to do with it."

Caylin took a deep breath, and dialed her daughter's phone number. "Hi Mama."

**"**Hi baby. Well, first things first, what is this I hear about you kissing Stu?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"Your nana told me. Now what were you thinking Andrea? Stu is more than twice your age and your dad's friend. Why would you do that?"

"I wanted a real kiss Mama. I'm sorry. I apologized and it won't happen again. "

"You better see that it doesn't. Your father looks like he is about to have a coronary. Please put us on speakerphone so we can talk to your sister too. Okay girls, you need to know that your grandfather is in the county lockup because he beat up Martin badly enough that he had to go to the ER."

"Wow, really? I didn't expect Papa to do that. Maybe he will back off and leave us alone now. Mama, he was really starting to freak us out" Alli said.

"Don't worry about him anymore lass. Yer mum and Ah will be home tomorrow afternoon. Ah will make sure he gets on the next plane for Ireland. We have some things to talk to ya about when we get home as well. But why don't ya think about how ya would feel living in Tampa, and we will discuss it when we get home."

The girls started shrieking and clapping. "Ah think they like the idea love."

"Okay, we're going to go. Getting really late here and we need to pack and get some sleep. We love you and will see you tomorrow."

The girls told their parents they loved them, then talked about what things would be like living in Tampa. They knew they would like the weather and having a lot more things to do. Andi wondered how Ana knew about her smooching Stu, then she figured he must have told her.

Stephen was still upset when they hung up but knew there wasn't much he could do about it from there. The thought of his daughters with boys scared him anyway, and he didn't like to think about it. He definitely didn't want to think about Andi kissing his mate. He thought back to when he was young and all the things that he and Caylin did when she was just 14 and he shuddered at the thought of his girls starting to experiment with sex. "Caylie, ya have had the birds and bees talk with the lasses haven't ya?"

"Of course Ste. Why?"

"Well, Ah just became a father, don't really want to be a grandpa yet love."

Caylin chuckled "I don't think that is going to happen just because she wanted a kiss baby. We have talked about the dangers of unprotected sex and all that. I have been open with the girls about all that. Don't worry."

"Ah just don't want them doing what we were doing at their age Caylie."

"Well, they probably will later. Most kids do. The only thing we can hope for is they listen to us and keep themselves safe. One thing is sure, I don't think they will be wanting to have babies once they get a taste of what little ones are actually like. That should put a damper on that, or I hope anyway."

"Ah hope so too. Ah guess Ah will have to practice my overprotective father routine fer when they start bringing boys over. Have to put the fear of God in them. Not ready to let me little girls go. Truthfully, Ah don't think Ah ever will be."


	27. Chapter 27

Stephen and Caylin talked about climbing into bed early, wanting to get a good night's sleep. They had planned on spending a couple of days in Rome before going home, but decided to just head back to Georgia. They were concerned for their fathers and the girls so they cut the trip short. "Caylie, are yeh sure yeh want to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes. I haven't ever spent this much time away from the kids and I can't enjoy myself worrying about them and my dad. Besides, we already told everyone that we were coming home. We can take a little trip later on if you want."

"Okay. Ah know you are worried love. Ah am still right angry at me father for being such a langer, but Ah do hope he is okay. He did get what was coming to him though. Ah am sure James won't be in too much trouble lass. Yer father knows everyone in town" Ste said with a laugh.

"That is true. He went to high school and played football with Kenny Robertson, the police chief. My daddy is what they call in the south a 'good ole boy.' You would be surprised how many things get overlooked when you are a good ole boy" Caylin told him chuckling.

"Will Ah get to be a 'good ole boy' love?"

"Probably not baby. You aren't from around there. I can fake it, but your brogue gives you away. Why do you think I try so hard to hide my accent?"

"To be honest, Ah miss yer Irish accent love."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Ah do. Yer voice sounds different when ya speak now, not that Ah don't like it. Just had to get used to it. It is still sexy. Always turns me on. Like everything yeh do does."

"Oh really?" Caylin stood up and walked off. Stephen wondered what she was doing.

"Love?" She didn't answer or turn around "Caylie?" She kept walking and wouldn't answer. "Caylin Farrelly!" She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, her light blue eyes now Liz Taylor violet.

"Yes Stephen?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Where are ya going?"

"Well lad, Ah guess yeh will just have to follow me to find out eh." She winked at him and turned to walk away. He groaned and mumbled under his breath "yeh are gonna be the death of me."

He followed her down the hallway, but didn't know which room she went into. He saw her shirt laying in the floor "Are we playing naughty hide and seek love?" he called out.

She didn't answer him and he noticed her bra laying a few steps in front of him. He chuckled "No, Ah guess it is naughty Hansel and Gretel." He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor as well. He turned the corner and saw her skirt had been discarded also. "Yeh seem to have lost yer clothes lass. Hope Ah find ya before yeh get cold" he said laughing. He yanked his jeans down and left them lying where they dropped. He looked to find the last thing she would have had on, her panties, resting in front of the back bedroom door. He quickly kicked of his underwear and slowly turned the knob. He wasn't sure what would be waiting on him when he opened the door.

The room was shadowy and he couldn't see Caylin. "Come out come out wherever yeh are Gretel. Yer Hansel is ready fer yeh." He was ready for her. Her game had left him aroused and aching for her. She smiled and stepped out of the dark into the moonlight. Stephen was breathless for a moment, staring at her. "God yeh are beautiful."

"Why don't ya come closer then?" He met her in the dim light and kissed her, surprised when she grabbed his ass and squeezed. She ran her hands up his arms, gripping his biceps tightly, her tongue flitting against his. He realized she was in the mood to play rough so he decided to give as good as he got. He gently pushed her back, holding her against the wall. He slipped his fingers inside her, making her moan and writhe under his touch. His lips trailed down to her neck, and softly bit into the flesh. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist before abruptly thrusting his hard cock inside her. He held her hands above her head as he plowed into her wet pussy over and over. He was glad that being pregnant had made her so much hotter for him than he could imagine. He looked down at her, her eyes closed in bliss. Stephen pressed his body flush against hers, pinning her between him and the wall.

She was screaming in pleasure, enjoying every moment of his pounding. "Oh Ste, don't stop. Fuck me harder!"

He arched his back and slammed into her, making her toes and fingers curl and the bottom of her feet cramp. She was sure she would have fallen if he hadn't had her trapped against him because her legs were weak. He looked deep into her eyes and felt it all slipping away. He knew he wouldn't last much longer so he snapped his hips, growling into her ear "come for me Caylin." He forced himself to thrust hard and deep one last time and felt her clamp down around his thick manhood. She shouted his name as she climaxed, completely given to him. He started to come, his body shuddering. He sweetly kissed her, resting his arms above her as she stroked his sides. He slowly pulled out of her, letting her leg down. She was panting, still trying to catch her breath. "You are perfect Stephen. God I love you."

"Ah love yeh too. Why did we never have sex like this when we were younger love?"

Caylin laughed "because we were too timid I guess."

They picked up their clothes and they went up to bed. They climbed under the covers and he rubbed her belly and told the baby goodnight. He pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep, expecting to hear some news about their fathers before in the morning.

Meanwhile back in Valdosta, the twins were laying on the bed, talking about Andi kissing Stu. "I can't believe you really did that. Daddy is gonna kill you when he gets home. I told you not to!"

"Shut up Al. Mama already fussed at me and Stu told me he sees me like a niece" she sighed, propping her hands on her chin.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen Sis? Y'all would just ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Like, really? Mama would have him thrown in jail if Daddy didn't kill him first. Then they would send you off to military school or something. I mean wow. I think Drew is totally hot, but I wouldn't do that. You are crazy!"

"Okay, I don't need you griping me out too Allison. I feel bad enough. Now Stu thinks I am mentally defective. He was nice about it, but I know he thinks I am just some stupid girl. I need a boyfriend. We need to get boyfriends. Every cheerleader but us has guys."

"I know right. But I don't know if they will let us. I mean, we just got off being grounded remember?"

"Yeah. But I really want a boyfriend. Like, I want a guy to bring me flowers and kiss my hand. Be romantic. Like Daddy is with Mama. That shouldn't be too much to ask. "

"Guys like that don't exist anymore Sis."

"Yeah they do. Stu is like that. Drew too."

"They are much older. And they didn't grow up here. We need foreign boys apparently."

"See. Like Stu."

"Oh. My. God. That was a joke! Will you stop obsessing about Stu already? You are sounding like a crazy stalker person! Stu is not perfect and is old. I mean, he is almost as old as Daddy. He is like, 32 or something!"

"I know, and I am not freaking stalking him! I just like him. I know I have to get over it because he obviously doesn't see me that way" she said, hanging her head.

"Of course not! He isn't a child molester!"

"We aren't children Al. We are young ladies. You are melodramatic."

Alli rolled her eyes. "No, you are! I can't talk to you anymore. You are nuts. I am going to go help Nana cook and ask about Papa. Crazy."

Andi shrugged her shoulders and flung herself back on her bed. "I'm not crazy. I just want someone to love me." She started to cry, really wishing her daddy was there to tell her it was okay. She was happy that she had her father in her life now, but she wanted attention from the boys in her class for being her, not because her father is Sheamus. And not just for being part of a matched set. It wasn't easy for her accepting that her dad was famous, and that a man she had crushed on was suddenly supposed to be like her uncle. Before Stephen had stepped into their lives, she never expected to meet Stu. And now that she had, she felt confused. She didn't want to bother her parents and her twin was no help, so she decided to call her aunt.

Adele and Ann Marie were at the ER, waiting on word on how Martin was. When the doctor finally came to talk to them, he told them that Martin was going to have to spend the night so they could keep an eye on him. "It appears that your father has a concussion. We had to put 13 staples in the back of his head to close the laceration, and he has a large contusion there as well. His left mandible is fractured in two places, his nose is broken, so is his collar bone, and there are four cracked ribs. We are going to admit him for observation, just to make sure he is okay. He is conscious and he knows what is going on, but his memory of the attack is sketchy. We are going to move him upstairs in a few minutes. The nurse will let you know what room."

Ann Marie answered "thank yeh very much Doctor." He walked off and she turned to Adele "Ah can't believe James did all that to Dad."

"Ah wish Ah could say Ah was surprised, but Ah'm not. Ah mean, Ah didn't want that to happen, obviously, but yeh have to see his point. Just for what he and Susan did to Caylie and the girls. Let alone him trailing them all over." She heard her phone ring and saw it was her niece.

"Who is that?"

"Andi." She answered the phone "Hello sweetheart." She could hear her crying on the other end "What's the matter love?"

"Have you got all night!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Andi? Tell me what is wrong." Ann Marie looked at her, concerned about their niece also. She was a little jealous that the twins preferred Adele though.

"I am so stupid Aunt Adele!"

"No, yer not. Why do yeh say that?"

"I made a complete idiot out of myself. Now everyone thinks I am a such a loser!"

"Ah am sure they don't. What did yeh do?"

"I kissed Stu when him and Drew dropped us off."Adele was taken aback, not expecting to hear that. "Then Stu 'had a talk with me' which was a nice way to say he thinks I am stupid and retarded for kissing him. Then he told Nana and she told Mama, who told Daddy. Then Mama called and yelled at me and even Alli, my twin, who is supposed to be on my side no matter what, even called me crazy! Why does me wanting a man like Stu to love me back make me crazy?"she bawled. "I'm sorry to bother you because I know you have your own family and Martin is hurt because Papa beat him up, but I don't know who else to turn to! I wish my Daddy was here!"

"It's alright love. Calm down. And yeh are no bother. Ah want to be here for yeh and be yer aunt. Yer me family too. Now Ah know yeh are upset, but it will be fine. Stu is a good guy and Ah understand yeh having a crush on him. He is handsome and smart, and charming. Ah also know he won't think bad of yeh love. He is just not like that. And yer mum and dad may be a little angry, but they don't think yeh are a loser, and Ah am positive Allison doesn't either. But, why did you decide to kiss him Andi?"

"He is perfect and I just wanted my first kiss to be perfect." She was sniffling, but was calming down. "I mean, I know Stu isn't gonna be my boyfriend or whatever but I just feel so pathetic that no boys want to kiss me apparently. The boys who act like they like me it is usually because of Daddy and they hope they can meet him or something. I want them to like me because of who I am, not who my father is."

"First of all, yer not pathetic. Lots of girls haven't had their first kiss at 14. And secondly, boys are just daft anyway. They can't help it. They don't develop as fast as us. Sweetie, please don't worry about things like that. The right boy will come along. Yer beautiful and smart and gifted. Ah know the boys are going to be beating down yer door soon enough."

"You think so?"

"Ah know so. Yer a Farrelly. We have great genes!" she said with a laugh.

Andi giggled "if you say so!"

"Ah do! Look at me and Ann Marie, and yer father. We are all gorgeous! Even yer gran. Oh, and look at yer mum too. Caylie has always been lovely. Ah used to want to be just like her when Ah was little. She always had this pretty blonde hair, and she was so nice to us. She made yer dad be nice as well. It was like having another big sister. Ah wanted her to marry Ste and let us live with them! So, what Ah am saying is, yeh can't help but be stunning. It is in yer blood!"

Andi was laughing hard "okay, okay! You're right. Mama is really pretty. Even though we don't look like her. Maybe those genes will kick in soon!"

"Glad yeh are cheered up love. Ah hate to have to go, but we need to go check on Dad so Ah can update yer father. They were going to move him up to a room."

"Okay. Thank you so much Aunt Adele. You rock. Talk to you before you leave."

"Aww, yer welcome lass. Love yeh."

"Love you too. Bye."

When she hung up, Andi felt better and joined her family for dinner. Adele looked at her sister and noticed the dejected look on her face. "What is the matter with yeh now?"

"The girls don't like me the way they do yeh."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, not yeh too. They would if yeh hadn't tried to force them to see Dad. Just give them some time. Look, Ah am the youngest, Ah shouldn't have to give yeh a pep talk. Stop whinging about the girls liking me more than yeh all the bleeding time. It's not a competition. Ah am gonna call Ste."

She stepped away and placed a call to Stephen, knowing it was late, but he would want to know. He sleepily answered "Hello?"

"Hey Ste. It's Adele."

"What's going on lass?"

"Well, Ah wanted to let yeh know that they are admitting Dad to the hospital. He is feckin' banged up. Broken nose, jaw, ribs and collar bone. Plus a big gash on the back of his head. He has a concussion too. "

"Serves him right."

"Ste."

"Don't 'Ste' me. It does."

"Anyway, Ah also wanted to tell yeh something else. Don't be too hard on yer daughter when yeh get home."

"Yeh must mean Andrea."

"Yeah. She is really upset and thinks that everyone is angry at her. She just called me crying. She wants to be loved Ste, that's all. Ah know she loves yeh, and yeh are the main man in her life, but she wants boys to like her. So when yeh see her, just put yer arms around her and tell her it is okay. That is all she needs. She told me she wanted her daddy. She needs yeh to be understanding right now big bro. She feels bad enough. The last thing she wants is for yeh to be disappointed in her."

He took a deep breath "Ah will. Ah don't want her beating herself up. Mistakes happen. Ah never knew this would be so hard. Ah don't want my girls to be interested in boys yet. Ah just got them in my life. Ah can't let them go."

"Yer daughters are growing up, but in their hearts, they will always be yer little girls. Ah promise. Look at me and Ann Marie. Look at yer wife. Yeh never get to old to want yer daddy to make it all better. Ah have to go, the nurse is waiting to talk to us. See ya tomorrow."

Caylin listened in, knowing what they had to be talking about. She asked Stephen why he had that smile on his face. "Well, what me sister said. She said that Andi wanted me there to comfort her. My little girl." He started to tear up, surprised that something so small could tug at his heart strings so much. Caylin hugged him, so pleased that he and the girls had gotten so close.

"I am so proud of you Ste. You are the father I always knew you could be. I can't imagine ever loving you any more than I do right now."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Sorry it has been a while since I updated. Slowly getting back to the swing of writing. Thanks for reading! ~Dixie

The next morning, Stephen and Caylin were back on a plane bound for home. Stephen was a little disappointed that they had to cut their trip a couple of days short, but he knew they had to get back with everything that was going on. Once things got settled down some, he wanted them to start looking for a house in Tampa. He knew it would be a chore getting everything moved, but he was so excited that Caylin was willing to do that for him. He wasn't sure how he felt about Andi being closer to Stu, not that he didn't trust him, but he wanted her to get over her crush. Caylin asked him "what are you thinking about Ste?"

"Just the girls. Especially Andi. Ah don't know what Ah should say to her love. Ah am upset that she would kiss Stu, but Ah don't want to make her feel worse. Ah feel like Ah am still so new at this, and Ah don't want to screw up. What do yeh think Ah should Ah do lass?"

"Just talk to her baby. I don't know what is going on in that head of hers lately."

"Ah guess sometimes Ah forget how hard this transition has to have been for them. Ah can't imagine everything they must be feeling. Especially with my father acting like a proper nutter. It just really touched my heart that she wanted me there to make it all better. Ah am not sure how Ah could, but Ah would definitely try."

"What did Adele tell you?"

"That she wants boys to like her. But Ah still don't understand why she would kiss Stu."

"I don't either. I know she feels like she isn't her own person a lot because she is a twin. Well, Alli too. Now with their father being famous, I think it just added to that. Now she isn't just 'a ginger twin' which is what Mum started calling them with they were babies, but she is 'Sheamus' daughter' too."

"What do Ah do about that love?"

"Nothing to do. Part of growing up is learning how to deal with these things. They are at an awkward age right now Ste, where they are trying to find their identities and caught between childhood and adulthood. Add that to all the recent changes in their lives and they have a lot to deal with. We just have to help them through it the best way that we can."

"Ah just want them to be happy Caylie. That is all Ah want for them. Ah would take all of this away if Ah could."

"I know. They girls know that too. They love you very much and I promise they would accept all the challenges that have came in exchange for having you in their lives. Along with Bennie and Adele and Ann Marie, and your Gran. I do think a move and a change of scenery would help them greatly, maybe a fresh start, for all of us."

"Ah hope yer right love. Just don't let me mess up."

"You are doing fantastic. You have passed every test thrown at you with flying colors. I am so very proud of you. We have lucky children to have you as their father. I can't wait to see you with Aidan. I know you will do so well."

Stephen reached over to kiss her and caressed her belly. "Ah love yeh all so much Caylie. In a few short months Ah went from single, with only my mates around me, to this complete family. And that is all thanks to yeh lass. Ah know Ah have said it a thousand times, but thank yeh fer all yeh have given me."

She stroked his cheek and replied "you're welcome mo grá." She laid her head on his shoulder and they both dozed off shortly, still tired from not resting well the night before. After a long flight and two connections, they finally landed at the Valdosta airport at 5am. Stephen loaded their bags in the truck and they headed for home, deciding to go pick up the girls later in the morning. They were also still exhausted and wanted to rest.

Caylin pulled out her key to let them in "Ste, be quiet, remember yer mum and gran are still here and I don't want to wake them up and scare them."

"Yer right love. Ah'll be quiet." Caylin gently turned the knob and was startled when the door suddenly opened.

"What are yeh two doing sneaking around here so early eh?" Bennie asked.

Caylin grabbed her chest and laughed "Jesus! You just gave me a heart attack! What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for yeh to get home. Got coffee ready fer yeh and some fresh scones. Get in here and give me a hug, the both of yas!"

They hugged her and Stephen started to bring the bags in. "Ma, yeh scared us half to death."

"Sorry lad. So how was the trip? Ah hope yeh took lots of pictures."

"We did. And we got souvenirs for everyone. Oh, Bennie, it was so beautiful there. Ste rented us our own villa. We saw so many things. It was wonderful."

"Ah am glad yeh had a good time. Ah knew yeh would like yer surprise."

"I really did, and I was very surprised."

Stephen finally finished unloading the truck "She was beaming. Ah am so glad Ah listened to Teddy and took her there."

"Me too."

"Ah am sorry yeh had to cut yer honeymoon short because of yer father. He just has gone mental. Yer poor daughters were a nervous wreck, looking over their shoulders. And Ana was at her wit's end. Ah'm glad James took care of it, Ah just wish he wasn't in jail because of it."

"Yeah, we were talking about that. Hopefully he doesn't get into too much trouble. I can't believe Martin would stalk our daughters. I know Mum and Dad were furious with him. The truth is, he is lucky that it was my dad that got to him before Ste did actually."

"Yer right love. Ah probably would have killed him."

"Well from what Ana said, James would have if Drew and Stu hadn't shown up."

"Ah am going to be paying him a visit today, don't yeh worry."

Bennie looked worriedly at her son "Ah am going to go get some coffee and a scone. Do yeh kids want any?"

"No, none for me right now Ma. Maybe later. Cheers though."

"Well, I will take some!"

"How you like yer coffee love?"

"Lots of Bailey's and two lumps please."

"Bailey's? But yer pregnant love" Stephen told her.

"I bought the non-alcoholic kind for me baby."

He nodded and Bennie headed to the kitchen "alright, be right back."

"Stephen, I don't know if you going to see your father is such a great idea."

"Ah have to. Ah appreciate yer dad teaching him a lesson, but this is my family he is screwing with, my little girls. It is my responsibility to protect ya all. Ah intend on doing so. Please don't be angry with me lass."

"I'm not. I just don't want you getting into trouble. I will go with you."

"Yeh don't have…."

"Yes I do. For some reason, I seem to be the only person who can keep you calm. I don't want you to lose it on him in the hospital. We both know how your temper is."

"Ah know. Okay, yeh can come with me."

Bennie came back in and sat down the tray. "Here ya go love."

"Thanks. These smell really good. I love Irish scones with raspberry jam."

"Yer welcome. Yeh are positively radiant lass. Ah have to say. Yeh have always been a lovely girl, but Ah don't think Ah have ever seen ya look so beautiful as yeh do with my son. And yeh have made him all aglow as well."

Caylin started to blush "well thank you Bennie. I haven't been this happy, I don't think, ever really. I was ecstatic when the girls were born because they were healthy and they were so beautiful. But the stress of day-to-day life with work and school, and my parents, made it hard for me to be happy. But don't get me wrong, I was in love with my babies. It was everything else."

"Ah understand. Martin and Ah were thrilled to have Stephen, but it was stressful on us because we were young as well, and broke. Ah hated where we lived, and trying to raise a child there was getting to us. So Ah can definitely relate to what yer saying love."

Caylin finished her coffee and scone and she and Stephen went to lie down for a while, and so did Bennie. They peeked in to make sure Annie was alright, but she was just sleeping heavily.

They got up a couple of hours later, deciding to go to the hospital to see Martin before going to pick up the twins. When they pulled up in the parking lot, she turned to her husband "promise me you will try and stay calm baby."

"Ah will try love. But Ah can't guarantee Ah will."

They got out of the Range Rover and Caylin hooked her arm in his. They approached the help desk "we are looking for Martin Farrelly's room please" Stephen asked.

"Room 312. Just up that elevator and turn to the right. It's down that hall."

They thanked her and climbed on the elevator "take a deep breath Ste."

He sighed deeply and squeezed her hand. They stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway like the lady said. They saw his room number and pushed open the door. Martin's eyes went wide when he saw them. "Ste, Caylin. Uh… uh, what are yas doing here? Ah though ya were on yer honeymoon."

"Yeah, we were. We had to cut it short because some jackass kept harassing our kids."

"Lad, Ah wasn't trying to upset them, and Ah would never hurt…"

"Shut it. Yeh have hurt them enough. Ah won't abide yeh doing it anymore. The girls want nothing to do with ya. Get that through that thick skull of yers. We don't want yeh around them either. No one wants yeh around. Do yeh get that? Yeh fucked up any chance yeh had at being in our lives or theirs. Now Ah am telling yeh for the last time, stay away from me daughters. This is hard enough on them without yeh making it harder fer them. If yeh don't, what James did to yeh, well, will be nice compared to what Ah will do. Ah have had it. Ah won't let you ruin our happiness. This is _my_ family. Ah finally have them back and no one is taking them away, do yeh understand? No one. No one will ever hurt them again. Over me cold, dead body."

"Ah just want a second chance, with all of yas."

"Yeh haven't earned it. Yeh never will. Yeh should have thought about that before yeh intentionally kept me away from them. Ah have washed me hands of yeh. We're no longer family. When Ah walk out of here today, yeh are dead to me. If yeh come around me girls again, yeh will be for real. Oh, and yeh need to drop the charges on James. He has too many connections in this town and yeh might not live to testify. Just as fair warning."

Stephen turned and took Caylin's hand "come on lass. Let's go. We're done here."

They walked out and she could feel his hand shaking. She was surprised he stayed remarkable calm even though she could feel the fury in his tone. Martin was in his room and started to weep. His heart was breaking but he knew it was all his own doing.

When they made it back to the vehicle, Caylin asked him "are you okay baby?"

"Yeah love, Ah'm fine. Just so bloody angry."

"I know. But you need to try and calm down. I don't want the girls to see you this upset."

"Yer right. Ah will be okay. Why don't yeh call Ana and make sure that they are home."

"Okay." Caylin took her phone out and dialed her mother. "Hello?"

"Hi Mum."

"Hi sweetheart. Have yeh made it back already?"

"Yes. A couple of hours ago. We are just leaving the hospital."

"Really? Everything alright with yeh and the baby?"

"Oh, yes, we're fine. Ste just wanted to have some words with his father."

"Ahhh, Ah see. Well, Ah was going to go and see about bailing yer dad out this morning. Why don't yeh and Ste go instead and Ah will stay here with the girls until yeh get back."

"Okay. We can do that if you want. I will call you when we are done."

"Good girl. Will talk to yeh soon then."

They hung up and Stephen asked her what that was about. "Mum wants us to go bail Dad out."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

They drove down to the police station and walked up to the desk. "May I help y'all?"

"Yes. I am Caylin Ryan and I am here to bail out my father James Ryan." Stephen gave her an odd look and she caught his glance and whispered "haven't changed my name on my identification or anything yet baby."

"Okay ma'am, looks like bail has been set at $500. How will you be paying it?"

"Do you take debit cards?"

"No, no lass, let me handle it." He reached for his wallet and she stopped him "are you sure?"

"Of course Ah am." He pulled five $100 bills out of his wallet and handed them to the clerk.

"Okay. Let me get you a receipt so you can take it to the jailer."

She walked away and Caylin turned to Stephen "thanks. You know, I never thought I would see the day when I would have to bail my father out of jail."

"Yeh and me both."

They finally processed the paperwork after about an hour and released James to his daughter and son-in-law. He hugged her "I am sorry you had to come down here baby. And I am sorry you two came back early."

"It's alright. Our girls need us. By the way, Ah am glad yeh took care of me father. Ah can't believe the way he behaved after we left."

"Oh, that was my pleasure. I would have probably done a lot more if your friends hadn't showed up."

They got back in the truck and headed over to James and Ana's house. When they pulled up, the girls were waiting at the door. Andi ran and grabbed Stephen, hugging him tightly. "Daddy, I am so glad you are home!"

She pulled away and hugged her mom too. "Hi Mama!"

Alli came out and joined them, embracing her parents as well. "How was your trip? Did you bring us anything back?"

"Of course we did sweetheart, but they are at the house. Do you girls have your stuff packed up?"

They both nodded "yes, but not all of it. Can we go see Aunt Adele before they leave too?"

"Ah will call yer aunts and have all of them come over for dinner tonight since they are all leaving in the morning. Go get yer stuff and let's go home okay."

"Ste, let's go talk to my parents for a minute."

When they walked in, Ana and James were sitting on the couch talking. Ana stood up to kiss her daughter "hi love. How are yeh? Was yer holiday good?"

"It was great Mum. Very beautiful and romantic."

"Oh Ah am so happy fer the two of yeh. Wish yeh didn't come back early though. Yer father handled James."

"We came back for the girls. Andi is going through something and she needs us right now. I think she needs Stephen in particular."

"Yer right, she does. She was so upset, but seemed so much better after she talked to your sister. Ah don't know what she said, but it really helped. Adele has been so great with the girls Stephen. They just adore her. They haven't really warmed up to Ann Marie but that is because she is the one who invited Martin and Susan to lunch with them the first day."

"She did what?!" Stephen instantly felt his cheeks and ears flush red.

"Yeah, she told us when they brought the girls back. She wanted to inform us before the twins did."

"Ah can't believe….why the hell would she do that?"

"I don't know baby. Don't get mad, just wait until you talk to her. I am sure she had a good reason."

Stephen scoffed. "She better well had" he mumbled.

They sat talking while the girls finished packing and when they were done, Stephen carried their bags to the truck for them. He asked them "where did yeh get those huge bears lasses?"

Alli answered "um, Martin."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, when he came to the park. He said he wanted us to have them."

Stephen heaved a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "He did huh?"

"Yes Daddy. So we took them. He was on his knee begging."

He was getting angry all over again, thinking about his father trailing them, then trying to bribe them. They made it home a few minutes later and unloaded the truck again. After he put their bags up, he told Andi "lass, Ah need to talk to ya for a minute." He motioned for her and they went into her bedroom. "Why don't ya sit down love?"

She sat on her bed and gulped. "Ah think ya know what we need to talk about."

"Yes sir" she answered, hanging her head.

"Why did yeh kiss my mate Andrea?"

She started to softly cry "I just wanted my first kiss to be perfect. Stu is perfect and so nice, I just thought…" her voice trailed off as she started to sob.

Stephen sat on the bed next to her "shhh love. It's alright. Don't cry. Ah'm not mad at yeh. But why would yeh want yer first kiss from a man as old as Stu? Don't yeh have a crush on any boys yer age?"

She sniffled "they don't like me. They only pretend to like me because you are my father. I just want a boy to like me for me. But they don't. They think I am pathetic. I just want boys to like me Daddy. What is wrong with me?" She cried harder into his shirt.

His heart was breaking for her. He knew how she felt. Once he lost Caylin when she moved, he felt the same way. "Sweetheart, there is nothing, nothing at all wrong with ya. Yeh are pretty and smart, just like yer mum. Yeh are athletic just like me. Yeh are perfect, just how God made yeh. Boys are just stupid right now love. They are. Ah remember being that stupid. Thank God yer mum didn't break up with me because of it!" he said, trying to make her laugh. "There is no one on the earth as beautiful to me as yeh, yer sister and mum. As much as Ah hate it, Ah know one day yeh will have someone that will take me place as the number one man in yer life, but fer now, don't worry about it. That day will come soon enough. Don't settle fer just anyone lass. Wait for the lad who treats yeh like the lady yeh are. One who will open doors fer yeh, bring yeh flowers, write yeh poems. One who treats yeh with respect, like yeh deserve. Don't ever feel it is yeh that is the problem. It is them. Yer mum is the only woman who has ever loved me, just for me, so Ah understand. The right one is out there. Ah love yeh so much lass, and it kills me that yeh don't know how special yeh are."

"You have to say that because you're my father."

"No, Ah am saying that because it is the truth. Ah want yeh to believe it too."

He held her in his arms and let her cry. He didn't know what else to say. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her "I missed you Daddy" he heard her meekly say.

"Ah am here now mo grá and yeh are never going to be without me again for the rest of me life. Ah swear. Ah will always be here, my precious little girl."


	29. Chapter 29

Over the next couple of months, Stephen and Caylin found a house outside of Tampa in Carrollwood. They found an obstetrician that took over her care and enrolled the girls in a private school. He thought it would be best for them to be with other kids that wouldn't care as much if their father was famous. He hired a moving company to pack and transport their things to their new house, not wanting Caylin to strain herself. He also knew he wouldn't have the time to get it all done. They picked out a two story, five-bedroom house on five acres. It had an in-ground pool and a barn with a fenced in pasture. He knew the girls loved horses and always went riding at their grandparents' house, so he told Caylin he knew what he wanted to get them for their birthday. They bought new furniture and let the girls paint and decorate their rooms and pick out new carpet. Stephen bought new appliances for the kitchen because Caylin mentioned she liked the stainless steel look. They had also bought a new vehicle, a Nissan Armada. They kept her truck and his Range Rover, but they wanted a family car.

Martin had long been gone back to Ireland but had dropped the charges against James. They hadn't heard anything more from him, but the girls talked to Adele and Bennie at least once a week. They started warming up to Ann Marie as well. At her sister's advice, she started calling them more and getting to know them and more importantly, giving them the chance to know her.

The girls had settled into their school and had made a lot of friends. Caylin was enjoying getting to be a stay-at-home mom for the first time in her life. The twins seemed to be thriving, and Andi was over her crush on Stu. They got active in sports and other activities, keeping themselves busy. Caylin even let them have a Halloween party and they had both met boys they were interested in. Stephen was happy because he had his family, and was back near his friends. Even James and Ana were looking for a house nearer to them. They had all made the transition very well and their home life was calmer.

Caylin was in her third trimester, around 30 weeks, the doctor estimated on her last visit. He approximated that she was due at the end of January, around Stephen's birthday. Their next visit they were going to have a 4D ultrasound to see what their little one would look like. Stephen, Drew and Stu had finished the nursery and Megan had given Caylin a baby shower back in Valdosta. Stephen was barely able to contain himself, waiting for the baby. He went and bought an oak nursery set with a changing table, sleigh crib, rocking chair, toy chest, and rocking bassinette. The guys went in together and got them a nursery wardrobe. Her parents bought a high chair, swing, and stroller. She also got lots of clothes and diapers, and bath time supplies, and a baby tub. Megan got her a diaper bag and car seat, along with other knickknacks. Stephen gave the girls money so they could go pick out some items for the baby as well. They got him toys and clothes too. Caylin decided to decorate the nursery in Noah's Ark. They got the wallpaper, crib bedding, mobile, wall hangings, lamp, nightlight, clock and curtains. She remarked to Stephen that they should have everything they needed.

Before long it was time for Thanksgiving and Caylin planned a big meal since it was their first holiday together. She invited all of his foreign friends, even though they didn't celebrate it and any of his friends that weren't able to go home for the holidays. She didn't want them to be left out. Stu teased her that it wasn't an Irish holiday either but she reminded him that her father is American and you don't need a special day to be thankful. A few weeks before, while Stephen was on his overseas trip, they found out that Drew's mom had passed. He hadn't been himself and Caylin wanted to make sure he came.

Stephen fussed at his wife for planning this big meal with her being pregnant and she just scoffed "baby, please let me do this. Everything is fine."

"If yeh say so love." He kissed her cheek and caressed her stomach "Ah am just nervous, that's all."

"I know you are Ste, but me and the baby are just fine okay. Now, did you remind Stu, Drew, Paul, Layla, Barri (Mason), Raj (Jinder), Tony (Santino)and Yoshi of when dinner was?" The girls all still called him Yoshi since they could pronounce it better.

"Yes Ah did and they are all coming. It is very sweet of yeh to invite them lass."

"No one should be alone on a holiday Ste, even if they don't observe it in their countries. They are here now."

Caylin and Ana recruited the girls to help cook and they made a massive feast to feed all the people that were coming. They made traditional foods for America, but also tried to implement a dish from each of their guests' homeland. When everyone arrived and sat down around the table, Caylin stood up to address them all "this is what America is about. This country was founded by people from all over the world that came here to live in peace, side by side. I welcome you all into our home and into our family. We are glad that you have joined us today. As is tradition, we always say what we are thankful for before we say grace, so I will begin. I am grateful that God has brought the man I love back to me and has blessed us with another child. I am thankful for my two wonderful daughters who helped prepare this meal. And I am thankful for my parents, and for Stephen's family, and for all of you."

She sat down and they each took turns telling everyone what they were thankful for. Caylin asked Stephen to say grace so they all joined hands and bowed their heads "Heavenly Father, we come before yeh to give thanks and praise for the many blessings you have given us in the last year. We are thankful for our family and friends that we get to share this day with. We remember today that there are many that must do without and we ask you bestow yer grace upon them. We pray for our families and friends that aren't with us, may you watch over them. We pray that yeh bless this food we are about to receive and keep us through the year to come. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

After their meal was finished, the guys sat in the living room to watch football. The girls and Ana went in the den to watch Christmas movies. Caylin sat with Stephen, not caring about the game, just wanting to be near him. She noticed Drew seemed like he was a million miles away. She leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear and he glanced at Drew and nodded. "Ah think that is a good idea love."

She looked over at him and asked "Drew, can you help me up please?"

He lightly smiled and stood "of course lassie." She took his hand and he gently pulled her off the couch. "I feel like some fresh air, will you go with me? Stephen is really into this game."

He looked down at his friend and Stephen nodded at him "go on mate."

"Alright. I could use some air myself." He followed her out the back door and she took his arm. "Let's take a stroll, shall we?" They walked through the gate and out into the pasture. "It is such a nice night. I can really get used to this Florida weather."

Drew softly smiled "yes, that is one of the best things about living here."

"Drew, in case in wasn't obvious; I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about love?"

"Well, about whatever is on your mind. You really haven't been yourself and I saw you in there looking like you were in a daze."

"I don't know if I should burden you with all this, I mean you are…."

"I'm pregnant, not fragile, contrary to what my husband and children think. Look, I know you haven't known me near as long as Ste, but I do care about you. You are my husband's best friend and like a brother to him. You are part of our family and we want you to be officially part of it once our baby is born. I know Stephen hasn't asked you yet, but I just told him I was going to ask you now. Will you be Aidan's godfather?"

"What?"

"Stephen trusts you with his life, with everything that is precious to him. I can't think of anyone better to chose than you."

Drew started to tear up "I don't know what to say Caylin. I feel so honored that you two would think of me like that."

"So you will? Megan is going to be his godmother, and we want this to be legal as well. If anything happens to us, we want you and her to take care of our family for us."

"It would be my honor to be his godfather. Thank you." He hugged Caylin then dropped to his knee. He glanced up at her and asked "may I?"

She smiled down and nodded "yes, of course."

He reached out and placed both hands on her stomach and spoke "hello there wee laddie, this is your Uncle Drew. Did you hear what your mummy just said? I'm going to be your godfather. I will watch out for you and teach you to play footie better than your dad and how to charm the ladies…"

"Hey, none of that Drew."

"Okay, no charming the ladies till you're older. But I will teach you about real music and how to do a kip up. We will have loads of fun." He kissed her stomach before standing back up and kissing her cheek.

"You don't know what this means to me Caylin. Thank you."

"No, thank you. We love you Drew. Me, Ste, the girls, all of us. We are all here for you if you need us. Don't forget that."

He put his arms around her and she rubbed his back. She stepped away and took his hand in both of hers "you are a good man and I am glad Ste has you. And we are both grateful for you being a role model for our girls. They really look up to you. I want them to see the kind of man you and Stu, and of course their father, are and not settle for less. "

"You're welcome. The lassies are great. Ste is a very lucky man."

"We are lucky to have him." She hooked her arm in his and they walked "I never thought that all this would be happening. I gave up hope long ago of seeing Ste again and ever finding a man that I could love and have a life with. My heart was always his. It has been a wild year to say the least."

"It really has. And you're right by the way. Back inside I was in a haze. My mind wasn't on the game. I still think about my Mum sometimes, even when I try not to. I should be over…"

"Drew, you don't get over something like that overnight. You need to give yourself time to grieve."

"I know, it just seems like I haven't had the time. When I came back to the States, it was right back to the grind. Staying busy, I thought would help, but then I get emotional at the wrong times. I feel like I am going mental. I don't want to bother Ste with it because he has so much to deal with and Stu is so busy, and Heath has a new baby, I don't want to bring him down. I just feel like since I am away from my family, that I am alone."

"Like I said sweetie, you aren't alone. Ste would always make time for you. He wants to be there for you. And I know Stu does too. And you can always talk to me. I was a teacher, so I am a pretty good listener if you just need to talk. You are not alone."

"Thanks Caylin."

"You're welcome lad."

They walked around for a while longer before going back inside. Caylin grabbed Drew a beer and sent him back to the living room with the boys. She was feeling tired so she went to lie down and prop her feet up. A couple of hours later, everyone had gone home except her parents but they were staying in the guest room. Stephen made sure the girls were in bed before joining his wife upstairs.

"Are yeh asleep love?"

"No, not yet. I was just resting. Did everyone go home already?"

"Yeah, Stu and Drew just left. So Drew said yeh talked to him. He is ecstatic lass. Ah think we made the right choice. Ah just hope Stu isn't upset."

"Me too. But I don't think he will be. He is not the most comfortable around little ones I have noticed. Anyway, I know Megan will say yes also. I just feel so bad for Drew baby. I wish we could help him."

"Ah think ya did more than yeh know love. He told me he was moved by you including him in our family. Ah told him he was mental, he has always been family. Stu too."

"You have good friends Ste. I am glad we have them around."

"Ah am too love. Now, Ah did want to ask yeh what yeh want for yer birthday?"

"I have everything I want. I don't need anything else."

"Ah can appreciate that Caylie, but yeh know Ah'm going to get yeh something, so what do yeh want me to get? Ah mean, Ah haven't gotten yeh a birthday present in 16 years. It has to be big!" he said with a chuckle.

"Stephen, I will be happy with whatever you do. Let's just concentrate more on the girls' birthday."

"We will have something special for them, but Ah will do something special for my beautiful wife as well." He gently pressed his lips against hers before softly kissing her stomach and saying goodnight to the baby. He turned off the lamp and cuddled next to his wife, holding her body close to his. He started making plans in his head, knowing the next two months were going to be the happiest of his life.


	30. Chapter 30

The next couple of weeks passed, and they were getting ready for the girls' birthday. Caylin had fussed at Stephen enough and got him to agree to do something small for her birthday. She told him she just wanted to go out to dinner with him and the twins and she would be happy. Stephen brought her roses and took them out for Italian. When they got him, the twins gave their mom their presents. Andi got her a multi-picture frame with photos of all of them in it, and some empty spots for the baby. Alli gave her a micro-plush oversized pink throw. She laughed at the funny cards they gave her and she hugged them told them that she loved her presents. Earlier that day she had gotten a call from her parents telling her 'Happy Birthday' and letting her know they would be down for the twins' birthday and bring her gift then.

Stephen finally was ready to give her his present. He handed her the box and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Okay love, before yeh open it, just let me say this. Ah wanted to give yeh something special, something yeh always wanted, so Ah hope yeh like this."

"I am sure I will Ste." She peeled back the paper and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she squealed. "Oh my God, Stephen!" She pulled the doll out and hugged it. "I love it! Thank you!"

"What is it Mama?" Alli asked.

"It's a Cabbage Patch doll! I always wanted one!"

"See girls, when yer mum and Ah were kids, our parents didn't have much money. And these little things were expensive back then, too much fer yer grandparents to spend on one for yer mum. Ah always wished Ah could buy her one because she wanted one so badly. So Ah looked around and found this one."

Caylin motioned for Stephen "come here, come here!" She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you baby! This is the best present you could have gotten me!"

"Yer welcome Caylie." He figured she would be pleased but he never expected the reaction he got from her. The girls were giggling that their mom was so excited over a doll. "Okay, now are yeh ready for some cake love?"

She nodded and Stephen helped her up. She saw the cake they had gotten for her with pink flowers and letters "it's so pretty everyone, thank you."

"Make a wish Mama!" Andi said.

She closed her eyes and made her wish and blew out the two number candles. Andi cut the cake while Alli scooped ice cream and they sat down to the table to eat. A few hours later, the girls got into bed because they had school the next day and their parents settled into bed as well. Caylin scooted closer to Stephen and started to kiss him, and trace her lips down his neck. He groaned "Caylie, me love, what are yeh doing to me?"

"I want to finish my birthday the right way. Make love to me Stephen Farrelly."

"Oh aye, yer wish is my command love." He pulled her against him and gently made love to her, caressing every inch of her body, taking the time to completely fulfill her. He couldn't believe that being pregnant had made want him so much, all the time.

The next few days passed and they were preparing for the twins' birthday. Stephen had asked James to help him pick out horses for the girls and get everything set up in the barn. He was glad that the girls never ventured out there to see what he was up to. Caylin told them they could have a party and invite their friends as well. Since changing schools, the twins had really blossomed into social butterflies. Stephen wasn't very happy about the girls getting so much attention from boys, but couldn't be too angry because his daughters seemed happier. He wanted to put the fear of God in their potential suitors that were coming so he invited Drew and Stu as well, just to make sure the boys knew that there were consequences for hurting his little girls.

Stephen was excited first thing in the morning the day of their birthday. He woke up early and woke up his wife as well, wanting to take the girls to breakfast before they went to school. He started down the hall singing _Happy Birthday_ to wake up the twins. They opened their bedroom doors and rubbed their eyes. "What are you doing Daddy?" Andi asked.

"It's yer birthday! Time to get up! Go get ready so yer mum and Ah can take yehs to IHOP."

The girls giggled and ran back into their rooms to get dressed. Stephen went to finish getting ready and see if Caylin was up. She was coming out of the bathroom when he went back into their room. "You are very excited this morning Ste."

"Ah know lass. It is my first birthday with me daughters and it has to be special. Ah have fifteen years of birthdays to make up fer."

"This is a special day for them too. I know they are happy to have you in their life, and that is enough. You are really spoiling them." Caylin started pulling her clothes on while they were talking.

"Ah know, but Ah just want them to have all the things that we never did."

"I know you do baby. Well, fifteen years ago at this time, I went into premature labor again. The doctor decided that he thought the girls were big enough that they would be fine and didn't try and stop the contractions. Good thing I was already at the hospital."

Stephen wanted to hear more but the girls were calling after them. They went to breakfast and dropped the twins off at school. It was also Friday and the last day of school before Christmas break. They went back to the house and started decorating for the party. They called the man they were buying the horses from to deliver them and more hay and her parents showed up before too long. They got their other presents out that Stephen's family had sent and set them out as well. Ana went with Caylin to the bakery and let the guys wait for the florist to deliver the flowers and balloons.

"Stephen really has went all out hasn't he love?" Ana said.

"He really has Mum. He just wants everything to be perfect. Deep down, I know he feels guilty and he is still trying to compensate for it."

They picked up the cake and headed back home to start making the food. Stephen insisted that she keep it simple because he didn't want her on her feet. They had everything finished by time to pick up the girls from school. The girls were excited that their parents were throwing them a big party, even after the Halloween party. They talked to their classmates, and most of them were going to be there. Some of the girls were spending the night as well for a slumber party after everyone else left.

When they made it back, the twins saw their grandparents and ran to give them a hug. They also commented on how great the house looked. A couple of hours later, Caylin set the food out and Ana helped her with the drinks and party favors. They sat up a table for presents and waited for the kids to start arriving. Stu and Drew showed up first and brought their presents in. Stephen greeted them "glad yeh could make it. Yeh got to help me keep an eye on these lads so they don't get too friendly with me daughters."

"Come on mate, do you really think they would be stupid enough with you here?" Drew asked.

"Ah know what happened at a birthday party me and their mum went to when we were their age, and Ah want none of that. Just play eagle eye mate."

Drew chuckled to himself and nodded. Stephen walked away to talk to James about how to show the girls the horses and Drew turned to Stu and laughed "so are you upset that Andi doesn't love you anymore?"

Stu scowled at him "shut it mate." A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs and greeted them as the other guests started to show up.

They played music and danced, and everyone ate. Later on the girls opened their presents and James snuck out the back to bring the horses out of the barn. When they were done, Stephen stood up and made his announcement "girls, yer present from me and yer mum and grandparents are outside. Everyone follow us out back please."

They all walked out the back door and the girls screeched when they saw the two mares. "Oh my God Daddy! You got us horses!" Alli yelled.

"They are really ours?" Andi screamed. They ran to James and he spoke "your Nana and I bought you saddles for them. This is Belle, and she is for you Andrea. And this one is Roxy, and she is yours Allison."

They hugged him then ran back to their father and jumped in his arms. They thanked him over and over and gingerly hugged their mother as well. "Now lasses, Ah expect ya to take care of them and all that. They are yer responsibility."

The twins nodded "we will take great care of them Daddy! Won't we Al?"

"Yes we will!"

The girls were so excited about the horses that they forgot they still had party guests. They gathered everyone up and went back inside for a couple of hours before the other kids left. Caylin and Ana cleaned up and the twins took the girls that were spending the night upstairs to their rooms. Caylin told them once everything was tidy that they could use the living room. Stu and Drew said goodbye as well, telling Stephen they were happy to report that they didn't see any kissing going on. Stu assured them that he wasn't jealous they didn't ask him. Drew thanked them again and asked to rub her belly for good luck. They left, and then Caylin and Ste and James and Ana retired for the night and let the girls have free reign over the kitchen and living room.

The next day, James went out with the twins and made sure they knew how to use their new saddles and showed them everything they had. Caylin had gotten brushes and horse blankets and other accessories they would need. He made sure they knew when to feed and to make sure they had fresh water. The girls spent their whole weekend bonding with their mares. Alli's was a light palomino and Andi's was solid white. The horses seemed to be very gentle and took to the girls right away.

The next Wednesday, when Stephen was back in town, they had an appointment with the obstetrician, before he was going on Christmas vacation. The girls were out of school and able to go as well. When they went in the office, the nurse checked her weight, blood, and vital signs as she always did. Finally the doctor came in and told her that everything looked great. "Well, we are on the home stretch now Caylin. Your labs look great and you both seem very healthy. I know last month I said we would do a 4D ultrasound so you can see the baby's face, so why don't we do that."

The ultrasound tech brought in the equipment and started the ultrasound. They found the baby's face and got a clear picture of him. Caylin squeezed Stephen's hand and started to tear up "that's our baby."

"He is gorgeous lass. Ah think he looks like yeh."

The twins were awestruck that they could actually see their baby brother so clearly. The tech continued filming and made them a four minute video to take home, and printed a photo. They thanked the doctor and left for home. Caylin couldn't stop staring at the picture. "This is just amazing. They didn't have this when I was pregnant with you girls."

"It is really cool Mama. We are gonna have the cutest little brother ever!" Alli told her.

"I can't wait till we get to hold him! We practiced with the baby dolls in home ec changing diapers and all that" Andi informed her parents.

"That's good lass. Ah know yeh will do great with the lad. He is lucky to have such wonderful big sisters."

When they made it home, Stephen emailed the video to his sisters and his mom, and his in-laws. He texted a picture to Drew. Caylin told her husband that she called the lawyer and he was going to draw up custody papers. She also said that once the baby was born, they could get the papers from the church for the baptism. "Well, Ste, I also found out that the godparents have to be Catholic for the baptism purpose so Megan can't be. But Drew is Catholic right?"

"Yes. Ah forgot that too. It doesn't affect the legal papers does it?"

"No, just for the church's purposes. I will have to call and let her know."

"Ah think Ah said this before, but Ah am going to say it again: it is too complicated to be Catholic love."

"I agree."

They also started making plans for Christmas, when Stephen would have time off. They wanted to go to Ireland, but the doctor said no flying with her being so far along. So he decided he would fly everyone back over for the holidays. He was planning on them having a big holiday before welcoming their little one into the world.


	31. Chapter 31

The Sunday before Christmas, Stephen's mother, and both of his sisters and their families arrived in Tampa to stay the week. The twins were so excited to see them that they could barely stand it. When Caylin made it back home with them, the girls almost knocked Bennie and Adele to the floor when they hugged them. "Aye girls, it is good to see ya too!" Bennie told them.

"Girls, why don't you show everyone where they will be sleeping so they can put their things up? Bennie, the guest room is set up for you already. Adele, you and Mike are staying in Andi's room and Ann-Marie and Danny are staying in Alli's room. The little ones, we have rearranged the nursery for them to sleep in there."

"Caylin, yeh didn't have to go through all this trouble. We could've stayed at a hotel" Adele told her.

"Nonsense. Your nieces would have rioted! It's no trouble at all."

"Where are the twins going to sleep?" Bennie asked.

"In the living room. It is only one night that Mum and Dad are staying. They will be down Christmas Day. They are going to my aunt's house Christmas Eve. So don't worry, the girls will be fine, right?"

"Right, Mama" the girls agreed.

"What about James and Ana love?"

"In the den. We went and got these inflatable beds. I can't believe how much better they make them now. I was surprised at how comfortable they are. Okay, so you all go get settled in and I am going to take Bennie to her room, then make some lunch. I am sure you all are hungry. Alli, why don't you show your aunts their rooms, and Andi can take Heidi and Ciaran and entertain them. "

"Yes ma'am. Y'all follow me." Alli went up the stairs and Andi got out _Shrek _and put it on for them to watch. She sat down on the couch and they climbed up next to her. Caylin took Bennie down the hall and showed her the guest room and the bathroom. She then went back and saw the kids with Andi and had to smile. She went into the kitchen and started getting out stuff to make sandwiches. Before she could get started, she got a call from Stephen. "Hi love. So has everyone made it yet?"

"Yes, they have. They are unpacking right now. How are you?"

"Okay, just tired. None of us got much sleep last night because we had to drive and after the show tonight, we have a plane to catch. Ah will be glad when Ah get to come home. Ah miss yeh all so much. How is the baby?"

"He's fine Ste. We are all okay, we just miss you. I am really looking forward to Christmas this year. It is going to be so great, all of us together. Your daughters are extremely happy that your sisters and mum are here."

"Ah'm so glad they came. This will be the best holiday of me life."

"Are Stu and Drew going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, they are leaving tonight. Ah told them they would get their presents from us when they came back because yeh want them to come over."

"Good. Send them my love."

"Ah will. Love, they are calling for me, Ah have to go. Ah love ya."

"Love you too." She hung up and yelled for Andi to come help her because she couldn't bend to get everything out.

"There you go, Mama. Is that everything?"

"Yes baby, I think it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am gonna go back in the living room now unless you need me."

"No, go ahead."

Caylin started cutting up vegetables and putting everything on platters. She was getting the bread and chips out of the pantry when Bennie scared her. "Do yeh need some help, love?"

She jumped and laughed "Jesus, Bennie, you have to stop scaring me! You are going to make me have this baby early!"

"Ah'm sorry! Ah thought yeh heard me come in! Next time Ah will announce myself in advance!" she said smiling.

"Sounds good. Actually I think I am done except for getting out the paper plates. We have a bunch of canned drinks in the other fridge, so everyone can help themselves."

"Ah will finish up, yeh need to go sit down and get off yer feet."

"I am okay, really, I can…"

"Ah insist, love. Me son will go mad if Ah let yeh overdo it."

"Oh I see. Ste told you to keep tabs on me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not in so many words, but yes. So go rest yerself lass."

Caylin chuckled "alright. I will then. Plates and cups are in the back of the pantry, so are napkins. I think that is all." Bennie nodded and Caylin went back into the living room where all the kids were in the floor watching the movie. About the time she sat down, her sisters-in-law and their husbands came downstairs.

"Yer house is lovely, Caylie. Yeh and Ste made a good choice" Ann-Marie told her.

"Thank you. I love it. We like having the extra room and the girls have really taken to living in Florida. Plus Ste's friends live nearby. After lunch, you should get the girls to take you out back and show you the barn and their birthday presents."

"Oh, we heard about the horses! Ah am a little jealous!" Adele told them with a wink.

"Everything is ready and your mum is in the kitchen already. Just make yourselves at home."

After lunch, the girls took everyone outside to see the horses, and when the adults came back in, they stayed out and played with their little cousins. Caylin reminded them to keep and eye on the little ones and not let them near the water.

That evening after dinner, the twins got everyone to play Monopoly in the den after Heidi and Ciaran went to sleep. When it was time for bed, Caylin made sure the girls were tucked in before she headed upstairs. She got a message from Stephen that he would be home in a few hours. She tried to stay awake to wait for him, but fell asleep anyway. She quickly woke up when she heard him opening the bedroom door.

"Aye, lass, Ah didn't mean to wake yeh."

"It's okay. I am glad I woke up. I want to see my hubby."

He put down his bags and crawled across the bed to her, and pushed his lips against hers. She moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed you Ste."

"Ah missed yeh too." He caressed her round belly, and leaned down to talk to the baby. "And Ah missed yeh too, lad. Soon we will get to see ya." He kissed her stomach softly, making Caylin giggle. Stephen looked up at her "what, love?"

"Your mustache always tickles!" He laughed at her then pecked her lips before getting up to get undressed. He climbed back in bed and he tried to help her get comfortable on her side. He put his arm around her and they were soon asleep. They next morning, they awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon permeating the house. "Who is cooking?"

"Ah don't know. Maybe Ma." They grabbed some clothes and headed downstairs. The girls greeted their father with a big hug and he kissed his sisters and his mother. "Ma, yeh didn't have to do all this. Yer a guest."

"Yer wife said to make meself at home, so Ah am. She doesn't need to be up on her feet taking care of us. We will help take care of her. Now stop arguing with me and wash yer hands."

"Yes mum." Stephen and Caylin went into the kitchen and washed up before joining everyone in the dining room.

After breakfast, the girls took their aunts outside to ride the horses and the guys went in the den and watched football. Caylin stayed in the house with the kids and put on _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ for them. Heidi climbed up beside her in the rocker-recliner, and Ciaran shortly did the same on the other side. When Santa came to the Island of Misfit Toys, Ciaran asked her "how will Santy find us?"

"Santa always knows where you are, love. I promise. And tonight, we will leave cookies and milk out for him, and a carrot for Rudolph. And look, we have hung your stockings up here so Santa can see all of them."

"Okay Aunt Caylie. Mummy said yeh have a baby in yer belly, and that is why it is so big. Do yeh?"

Caylin cackled "yes I do have a baby in there right now."

That night, the women started cooking so Stephen ordered pizza for everyone. Caylin told the girls that they were doing Santa Claus for the children so she wanted them to go along with it. After all the kids were in bed, Stephen, Mike and Danny took all the presents and stacked them under the tree while the women stuffed all the stockings. Caylin grabbed the milk and drank it, and Stephen snickered at her. "What? I was thirsty. And someone had to drink it Ste!" she told him with smile.

Early Christmas morning, they were awakened by the twins knocking on their door. "Mama, Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!" They took the little ones hands and went downstairs to discover the mountain of presents under the tree. "Look y'all! Santa came!"

Stephen was grinning at seeing their faces. Shortly, all the other adults joined them in the living room. Caylin handed him a Santa hat "why don't you hand out the presents Ste?"

He beamed "okay love." He started passing out gifts and got the stockings down. They watched as the kids tore into their presents. Caylin loved watching her husband watch their girls. His face glowed and she wasn't sure she had ever seen him that happy before. Everyone else opened their presents as well before the kids went to playing with their new toys. The girls were going to disappear to play with their iPads that their parents got them before Stephen stopped them. "Girls, there is one more surprise Ah have fer yeh."

Caylin looked at him confused, because he hadn't told her about any other present. "Ste, what did you…" she asked, hoping he hadn't gotten them something outrageous on the spur of the moment.

"It's outside." He stood and she took his hand so he could help her up. "Stephen, seriously what did you get?"

"Just come look, love."

They went out the front door and saw a dark blue car sitting in the driveway. "Oh Jesus, Stephen, tell me you didn't buy the girls a car."

"Ah did! Ah bought it from Drew since he is getting a new one. Girls, this is an Acura RL. Now, yeh have to share it of course, but it is for yeh to learn to drive in, now that yeh are old enough to get yer permits."

"OH MY GOD, DADDY!" the girls screamed and jumped on him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

His mother and sisters were shocked and looked at Caylin who had a less than pleased look on her face. He went to take keys out of his pocket and his wife stopped him. "Not so fast Stephen. We need to talk about this, right now."

The girls protested but she held her hand up "I don't want to hear it. I need to talk to your father for a minute. Go play with your iPads." She took Stephen by the arm and pulled him into the office. "Ste, what in the hell are you thinking? Why did you get the girls a car without telling me?!"

Stephen looked at her confused, not sure why she upset. "Ah just got it last night. Ah paid Drew for it and he gave me the keys. Ah drove it home from the airport."

"You still could have told me! You don't do that without talking to me about it!"

"Why are yeh upset with me, love?"

"Because yeh wen' and bough' my babies a four-wheeled death machine!"

"A what? No, love. They are very safe, and reliable."

"Ah don' bloody care!" she yelled at him and he stepped back. "Yer just goin' ta give them a car an' say 'here ya go girls, hav' at it eh?' Are yeh mental? Ah can' believe ya didn' even bother ta tell me last nigh' when yeh go' home."

"Caylin, please calm down. It's not like that. Ah just wanted to get them a car Ah could teach them to drive in that would be safer and easier than the truck or our SUVs. Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell yeh last night. Ah was just so sleepy and glad to be home that Ah forgot. And this morning, well, Ah should have told yeh, yer right, but please don't be so angry with me, love. Ah will keep our girls safe and they will have rules. Ah don't want yeh to be upset. It's not good for the wee one and it's Christmas."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm down. "These are my babies Stephen. I couldn't live through something happening to them. Do you remember what happened this summer when they were in that wreck? I don't want them getting hurt."

"Ah remember. Ah will teach them and make sure they learn the right way, and how to be careful. Just give us a chance. Ah will keep the keys so they can only be with us when they drive. We will do whatever else yeh want. Please, me love, don't be so mad at me. Ah don't like it when yeh are mad at me."

"You have to stop spoiling the girls so much. You are still overcompensating. They love you without you doing something like this. I don't want them neglecting the horses you just bought them because they have a car now either."

"They won't. And you're right, maybe Ah am. Ah just want these first holidays to be special. Ah missed so many."

"But buying them expensive gifts isn't what is going to make it special. Just you being here is what they will remember, Ste." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ah'm sorry, lass."

"We'll work it out, baby."

A few minutes later, they emerged from the office to lots of curious eyes. "Girls, we will sit down and go over some ground rules for the car later. Right now, your dad is going to go and drive you around the block so you can sit in the new car. I am going to start cooking again. Ste, when you come back, make sure you leave room for Dad to park."

The twins jumped up and gingerly hugged their mother "thank you, Mama." They kissed her on the cheek and followed Stephen outside. Caylin let out a heavy sigh and Bennie put her arm around her. "Don't worry, dear. Ste won't let anything happen to the girls."

"That's not what I am worried about." She went into the kitchen and her mother-in-law followed her. "Ah know it is scary when yer kids are growing up and they learn to drive and all that. Ah have been through it three times so Ah know what yeh are going through. Yeh just have to have faith in them and let them live. Ah am not telling yeh how to raise yer girls, just my advice."

"Thanks Bennie. I know you are right. It is just my hormones I guess."

A couple of hours later, her parents finally arrived. Ana greeted them with hugs "_Nollaig Shona Daoibh._"

"Merry Christmas to yeh too Ana" Bennie replied. They gave out everyone's presents. They even brought gifts for the little ones so they didn't feel left out. Caylin talked to her mother about Stephen buying the girls a car, and she said the same thing as Bennie. "Weren't yeh telling him the same thing about the girls growing up? Yeh have to let them, love."

"I hate it when you are right, Mum."

"Ah know Caylin."

She calmed down and enjoyed the rest of the day with their family. They had a big dinner, and afterwards, all gathered around the TV for a Christmas movie marathon. Caylin and the kids had hot cocoa while everyone else had eggnog with Jameson. They watched movies until late, when everyone turned in for the night.

Caylin was more relaxed when they went to bed, but Stephen was still worried. "Are yeh still upset with me, love?"

"I will get over it. Just don't do anything like that without talking to me about it."

"Okay Caylie. Ah just want everyone to be happy. Ah know they are yer babies, and yer 100% right, Ah should have cleared it with yeh first. Ah was out of line to jump in like that…"

"Ste, you are their father. You aren't out of line, but we have to do things like this together. Why do you say that?"

"Ah mean, they are _yer_ girls, like yeh said." He turned his head away from her, and she could see he was upset. She touched his cheek and pulled his face back towards her. "They are yours too."

"But they are more yers. Yeh had them, and here Ah am 'Johnny-Come-Lately' and try to take over. Ah'm sorry."

"I never said that, baby. I don't want you to think like that anymore. We are both their parents. Please don't think of yourself that way. I don't." She brushed her thumb across his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. "You are their father. End of. We are equal in this, okay?"

"Okay, love." They snuggled under the covers and she was asleep before long. He was awake, thinking about what all she had said. He knew he was spoiling the twins, and he knew he was overcompensating, but he couldn't help feeling like he had to.

He was home for the next few days and he spent as much time with his family as he could. He knew he had to leave to film Raw and SmackDown, but he would be back before everyone left to go back to Ireland. As soon as they finished taping, he caught the first flight he could back home. Caylin planned a small party at their house for New Year's Eve, and invited his friends over. She still had to give Stu and Drew their presents.

At the toll of midnight, Stephen kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, then made a toast to the next year of their lives together, and the new baby. In the wee hours of the morning, Stu drove home but Drew stayed. He crashed on their couch because he had promised Stephen to help him and the other guys with the fence the next day. Stu said he would come over later, but he had to get his date home.

Caylin begged Stephen to make love to her, arguing that it was New Year's and it would be a good precedent to set for the year. He finally agreed, even though he was worried. He positioned himself behind her and rested her leg over his. He gently made love to her, whispering against her neck. He cupped her full breasts and rubbed her sensitive nipples. She moaned how good he was to her and how she enjoyed the feel of him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy how horny being pregnant made her. When he finally had her reaching her climax, he looked down at her satisfied body with pride. He kissed her goodnight before they both feel asleep.

A couple of hours later, Stephen woke up to Caylin screaming. "Caylie, what is the matter?"

"Uh, I just had another contraction. Felt like I got kicked in the back. I think you should take me to the hospital now. That is the third one and they have been about seven minutes apart or so."

He shot out of bed and looked like he was having a panic attack. He started panting and rushing around the room. Caylin stopped him "Stephen, the bag is packed and ready to go. You need to get dressed and calm down. The baby isn't going to just pop out right here." Her words didn't have much affect, so she got dressed and went downstairs. She gently shook Drew "Drew, wake up please."

He slowly opened his eyes "what is it, lassie?"

"I think I am in labor and I need someone calmer than my husband to take me to the hospital."

"Oh hell. Alright. What do you want me to do again?"

"Lord help me. Drew, you are the only other one that can drive in this house. Please get up and put your shirt and shoes on, and check on Stephen so we can go to the hospital."

He stood up and quickly got dressed and ran up the stairs to check on his best friend. Caylin told Bennie what was going on, and that she would call when they knew something at the hospital. She didn't want to wake everyone up at 5 am if she didn't have to. They came down a couple of minutes later, with Stephen looking like he had seen a ghost. "Okay boys, are you ready to go?" She handed Drew the keys and smiled at Stephen "let's go have a baby."

A/N Sorry about the long chapters, just can't seem to stop myself when I get on a roll lol.

_Nollaig Shona Daoibh- _Happy Christmas to you all


	32. Chapter 32

Drew pulled up to the emergency room entrance, and Stephen helped Caylin out of the car. "I'm going to go park the car, mate. I will bring her bag and be right in."

Stephen nodded and walked her inside the bay doors. He saw a wheelchair so he put her in it and wheeled her up to the window. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I think I am in labor."

"Okay ma'am." She picked up the phone and called for an orderly. "Someone will be right out to take you to the labor department. I just have some paperwork that your husband can fill out for you."

She handed Stephen a clipboard and a pen, and Drew came running back in with her bag. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

Caylin started laughing "no sweetie, you didn't."

When the orderly came out, the admitting clerk told him "please take Mrs. Farrelly up to L&D. I have called the nurses' station, and they are expecting her."

He came around the counter and Stephen turned to Drew "mate, go with her. Ah will be there as soon as Ah am done here."

Drew said he would and followed them to the elevator. When they got up to the forth floor and into her room, the nurse asked Caylin to get a urine specimen and change into a gown. She took Drew's hand and he helped her out of the wheelchair. "Thanks. Okay, I am good now. Will you wait outside till I get into bed?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. He turned around and left, leaving Caylin to go in the bathroom and then change. The nurse helped her up into bed. "Alright Mrs. Farrelly, I am Joyce. I am going to be your nurse. I need to get you hooked up on these monitors, then ask you some questions. Would you like me to get your husband?"

"Oh, Drew isn't my husband, but you can send him back in." Joyce smiled but looked somewhat confused. "He is my husband's best friend. My husband is downstairs still. And you can call me Caylin."

"Sure. Just get comfortable and I will be back in just a second."

She sent Drew in while she was sending the urine to the lab and getting the equipment together. He walked over and held her hand. "Caylin, is there anything I can get for you, love?"

"No, I just want Stephen, but I know he will be up in a minute. Thank you for being here, Drew."

"Of course, lassie. I am going to be a godfather; I must be here. Plus, I don't think your husband is thinking too clearly at the moment. He needs some support too" he said with a laugh.

She giggled back at him "you're right about that. I thought he was going to hyperventilate. I have never seen him so rattled, as long as I have known him."

"Me either, but this is new for him." He stroked her hand "you have made him so happy, love. And I am so thankful that you have made me a part of your family."

"You're welcome, Drew. I am glad we have you." Her face twisted in pain and she clamped down on Drew's hand and groaned.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She started trying to deep-breathe through it. "No, it's okay. Just another contraction."

The nurse came back in and Drew told her that Caylin had another contraction. She walked over and Drew moved to the other side of the bed. "Okay, Caylin, let's get you hooked up on the monitors, shall we?" She nodded and Joyce exposed her stomach before putting the straps around her. "This first one measures your contractions. Now this one, is an ultrasound, and it measures the baby's heart rate." When she pressed the disc to her belly, they could hear the baby's heart beat on the monitor.

"It sounds like a horse" Drew told her.

The nurse turned to him "yes. Babies' normal heart rates are much higher than ours, which is why it sounds like that." She looked at the screen "well, everything looks okay so far. I need to ask you some questions before I call your doctor because we don't have your prenatal records in our files yet. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No, I have fifteen-year-old twins."

"Have you ever had a miscarriage?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, did you have any complications?"

"Yes. I was on bed rest and they were early. And I had to have blood afterwards."

"How early?"

"About a month."

"Do you know your blood type?"

"Yes, A positive."

"Very good. Do you have any significant health problems?"

"No. The only serious illness I ever had was A.L.L. when I was a teenager. I had chemo and a bone marrow transplant. I have been in remission for almost sixteen years though."

"How long ago did the contractions start?"

"I guess about two hours ago or so." She looked over at Drew, then back at the nurse "it was after my husband and I had sex." She started to blush and Drew chuckled and shook his head.

Joyce smiled "it happens more than you think."

Stephen suddenly burst through the door "Ah'm here love. Is everything alright?"

She smiled "yes honey, everything is fine. This is my husband Stephen. Ste, this is our nurse, Joyce."

"Nice to meet yeh mum." He walked over and Drew stepped out of the way. She reached up and touched his face "calm down, baby. Everything is fine." He took a deep breath and kissed her hand.

"Okay, Caylin, I need to check you and see how far you are dilated."

Stephen asked, "does Drew need to leave?"

"No, not unless you want him to. It will just take a second and he can turn around." Drew turned to face the wall, and Caylin put her feet in the stirrups. The nurse checked her and told them "I think you are at a 3 right now. I am going to go call your doctor and will put in an IV when I come back. It looks like you are in active labor. Here is your call light, call me if you need anything."

She helped her feet back down and covered her back up. Stephen raised her head more "love, are yeh comfortable now?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. You need to call your mum and let her know. I promised her we would call. And then call my parents, and Megan."

Stephen talked to his mother and told her what was going on, and said he would get Stu to pick them up and bring them to the hospital. He called Stu to let him know Caylin was in labor, and he agreed to go by their house. "The keys to the Nissan are on the hook, yeh can use it so everyone will fit, mate."

"Sure. Let me get ready and I will be up there as soon as I can."

He then called James and Ana and they said they would be there as soon as humanly possible. When he hung up, the nurse came back in and started her IV and hung a bag of fluids for her. "Okay, nothing to eat or drink except ice chips. The doctor said he will be here in about an hour to break your water. Do you want an epidural?"

Stephen stopped her "uh, what? 'Break her water'?"

"Yes, Mr. Farrelly. Your wife's water hasn't broken on its own, so he is going to help it along. Since this is her second pregnancy, things should start to progress after that. Now, Caylin, do you want me to page anesthesia for you?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you."

"Sure thing."

Back at their house, Bennie was waking everyone up. "Mum, what is the matter?" Adele asked her.

"Get up, lass. Caylie is in labor and they are at the hospital."

"Oh my gosh, alright, Ah'm getting up!"

Bennie went to the next room and yelled at Ann-Marie to get up. She went downstairs to wake up the twins as well. "Girls, yeh need to get ready. Yer mum and dad are at the hospital."

"We're up Gran!" she heard Andi scream.

James and Ana had started out for Tampa, knowing it would be at least three hours before they got there. "Don't drive like a maniac, James. Ah want to get there in one piece."

"We can't miss this. Not after everything that happened when the twins were born."

"This isn't the same thing, love."

"I know. I just made so many mistakes when she was pregnant then, mistakes that I wish to God I could make up for. We can't miss this one."

"It won't do any good if we end up in the ditch. It will be okay. Ah don't think she will have the baby in the next three hours."

At the hospital, the anesthetist had came in to give Caylin the epidural and she had signed the consent. He sat her on the side of the bed and told Stephen to stand in front of her. "Hold her steady. Okay, you will feel a poke when the needle goes in, but then you shouldn't feel anything else. Are you ready? Stay as still as possible."

She groaned with she felt the needle go in, but then she started to feel numb. "Okay, I put the medicine in, and I am leaving the catheter in, in case you need more. Just lie back." Stephen lifted her feet back into bed and pulled her sheet up. "Alright, you should feel pressure, but you shouldn't feel pain. If you start hurting, tell your nurse. Also, if you start itching, let us know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck." When he left, the nurse came back in. "Now you have to have a catheter to drain your bladder since you can't stand. It will come out after the baby is born and you can move your legs."

Caylin grumbled but agreed. Once it was in, they repositioned her and let Drew come back in. "How do you feel?"

"Um, better. I didn't have one with the twins, and by the time I decided I wanted one, it was too late. Not going to duplicate that mistake."

"Yeh started telling me about that day on their birthday, but yeh haven't ever finished the story."

"Oh, I haven't have I? Well, after I went into labor, Mum and Dad came down to the hospital. I was progressing quickly, which is why he decided that he would let me have them naturally if at all possible, instead of having a C-section. When they started getting bad, very close together, I was crying for you. I never wanted you near me as desperately as I wanted you right then. I was in so much pain, and they couldn't give me anything because they were afraid it would affect the babies. Well, my father got very hateful with me, talking about you. He said he couldn't understand why in the hell I was crying for the man who knocked me up and abandoned me. He couldn't believe that after all I had been through while I was pregnant, that I would still want you. He said you were probably out drinking or screwing some other woman while I was lying in that bed, in labor with your children."

Stephen's eyes filled with tears, and rage. Caylin's voice started to crack, but she continued. "I got so upset that I threw him out of my room. I told the nurse not to let him near me or my babies. He wouldn't leave so they called hospital security and escorted him off the premises. Then Mum started in on me about making him leave. She tried to tell me he was just worried about me, and angry at you. But I was already too upset. I made her leave too. My nurse came in and stayed with me, trying to calm me down because I was near hysterics. I don't know how much time passed before the doctor came in and said it was time for me to push. Everything is kind of a blank after that until I heard Alli cry. She was the first one born, then ten minutes later, Andi was born. I was so relieved to hear them and know they were fine, just a little small. But they were healthy. The nurse lay them in my arms and I couldn't believe how beautiful they looked. So much like you. I was so happy; everything else just seemed to not matter anymore."

"Ah am so so sorry yeh were all alone, love. Ah am. Ah really am…" he told her with tears in his eyes. She pulled him close "shhh, it's alright. Don't cry. I know you are. But look at them now. What beautiful young women they have become. Just think about that eh?"

She heard him sniffle, and he wiped his eyes. "Yer right. They are. That won't happen this time. Ah am not going anywhere." He kissed her tenderly, but they were surprised by a knock on the door. Stu had just gotten there with the twins, and Stephen's mother and sisters. The guys had stayed home and kept the kids there instead of taking them to the hospital. They all filed in, asking how she was. The twins delicately kissed her on the cheek and she laughed at them treating her like she was made of China and breakable.

"I am okay everyone. We are both just fine. Just waiting until he is ready to make his illustrious arrival."

The nurse shortly came in and handed her a clipboard "I thought you might want to go ahead and start on the birth certificate papers."

"Yes, of course." She took it from the nurse and introduced the new guests.

"Nice to meet all of you. Just as a reminder, Caylin, when you actually start pushing, only two people can be in here with you."

"Okay, we understand." She walked back out and Caylin started filling out the information of the form. "Ste, you were born in Dublin too weren't you?"

"Yes, love. It asks that?"

"Yes. Lots of questions. I think some of this she is going to have to fill out after he is born though."

The doctor arrived to check on her and broke her water. He told her that so far everything looked great. "I would guesstimate that you are between 37 and 38 weeks. The baby is doing well, no problems. I will be back later when you are further along."

The next few hours went by, and finally James and Ana made it down. Not long after they came in, the nurse sent everyone to the waiting room so she could check Caylin's progress. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to have this baby already. Feel a lot of pressure."

"Well, it looks like you are fully dilated and effaced. It is about time to start pushing. Let me go get the doctor and we will get ready. "

She nodded and looked up at Stephen and he looked worried. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just anxious. But excited. Ah just hope Ah don't faint, love" he said with a nervous chuckle.

She laughed back "I don't think you will faint, Ste."

A few minutes later, the nurse came in and was setting up the delivery table. The nursery nurse also came in and was getting ready to take care of the baby once he was delivered. When the doctor came in, he told Joyce to put Caylin on oxygen. Stephen looked at her with concern and she saw his face "it's okay Mr. Farrelly; we do it to help her and the baby during delivery. Just a precaution."

"Let's sit your head up, Caylin." They sat the head of the bed up and put her legs in the stirrups. He dropped the foot of the bed out of the way and sat down. The nurse tied a mask and face shield around his head. "Stephen, put your hand behind her back and support her while she pushes."

Stephen did as he asked and closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer. The doctor told the nurses "she is crowning. Okay, I want you to start pushing."

After about thirty minutes of pushing, Caylin was exhausted and crying. "I can't push anymore. Why is he not coming out?"

"Caylin, you need to give me one more big push and his head will be out. "

"I can't!" she yelled at the doctor.

"Baby, yeh have to. Yeh can do it. Just one more" Stephen told her, trying to encourage her. The nurse took her other hand and she pushed hard.

"Okay, his head is out. One small push and he will be all the way out."

She pushed again, and the doctor pulled him out and showed him to his parents before laying him on her stomach. The doctor slapped the bottom of his foot and he took a deep breath and cried. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" They put bracelets on her and Stephen and two on the baby.

Caylin was bawling, and Stephen was crying as well. The doctor cut the cord and handed the baby to the nurse. "Yeh did it, love." He kissed her and pulled her head against his. A couple of minutes later, they handed the baby back to her, much cleaner.

She held him close to her and smiled down at him. "Welcome to your family Aidan William Farrelly. I am your mummy and you are loved very much."

"Hello there. This is yer daddy. Ah am so glad to finally meet yeh. He is beautiful, Caylie. He looks just like yeh. Thank yeh so much for him." She held him for a few minutes before the other nurse said they had to take him and check him over. She told Stephen he could carry him to the nursery. She handed the baby to her husband and he held the blue bundle against his chest.

"Follow me."

"Ah'll be right back love."

He walked with the nurse through the nursery doors and placed him under the warmer. They opened the blinds so everyone in the waiting room could see him. Stephen walked out into the waiting room an was met by hugs and congratulations. He watched them weigh and measure his son, and his heart was so full he felt it would overflow. They were taking pictures and the twins were crying. "Is Mama okay?" Andi asked.

He put his arms around them "yer mum is just fine. Ah love yeh girls. Ah am going to go back and check on her. Ah will come get yeh all when they move her." The nurse let him back and he found his way to the labor room she was in.

She was lying back with her eyes closed when he walked in. "Are yeh alright, love?"

"I am wonderful, Ste. So very happy. Just tired."

"Yeh did so good, Ah am so proud of yeh. Yeh have made me a father again, me love, and Ah must be the happiest man in the world. Hell, in the universe. Ah can't believe he is really here. And he came from us. Thank yeh." He kissed her sweetly "Ah love yeh more than life Caylin Farrelly."

"I love you too."

The nurse came back in to check her vital signs and asked how she was doing. "I feel fine, just a little sore. I think the feeling is coming back."

"Okay, we will pull the epidural and check you again in a little while before we move you."

"How is my baby?"

"He is great. He is six pounds nine ounces and 19 ½ inches long. He was born at 10:18am, the first baby born in the hospital in 2013. Congratulations."

Caylin smiled "thank you."

"They will be around later I am sure. They always give out a bunch of stuff to the parents and put it in the paper, if that is okay with you."

Another thirty minutes and they let her leave the delivery room. She was able to stand and get in the wheelchair, and they took her to the postpartum wing. Soon after, the nurse wheeled the baby in and everyone else shortly joined them. The girls stared down at the baby and kissed their mother. "He is gorgeous Mama" Alli told her and Andi agreed.

"Do you want to hold him, Stephen?"

He beamed "of course Ah do!" He took him from her and gazed down at the baby in his arms. Stu patted him on the back "congratulations mate."

Caylin looked around "where did Drew go?"

"Oh, he went to the gift shop, love" Stu told her.

"Oh, okay."

Ana leaned down to hug her, with tears in her eyes "Caylin, he looks like yeh when yeh were born. Yer father and Ah are so proud of yeh."

"Thanks Mum. He has my hair and eyes, but he has Ste's nose and dimples."

When Drew came back, he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, balloons, and a huge door decoration. He handed the wreath to Stu and asked him to hang it up, and sat the flowers and balloons down. He kissed Caylin on the cheek "congratulations."

She smiled "thanks. You really outdid yourself there." He just grinned back at her and took a box of blue "It's a Boy" blue bubblegum cigars out of his pocket. He handed her one "cigar?" She laughed and took one while he passed them around.

He went to give Stephen one, so he handed the baby back to Caylin and Drew hugged him. "I am so happy for you, mate."

"Cheers."

His sisters hugged him too "congrats bro" Adele told him.

Caylin asked him "Drew, would you like to hold your godson?" His face lit up "really? I would love to." He bent down and held the baby in his arms. He sat down in the chair beside her then glanced up at Caylin and Stephen and felt overcome with emotion. "Thank you, both of you for thinking of me." He gazed down at the baby "I am your Uncle Drew laddie. I promise to always be around for you, just like I am for your daddy."

Eventually everyone got to hold the baby, even Stu. Caylin laughed at how uneasy he seemed with an infant. Later that evening everyone left, letting Caylin get some rest. She breastfed the baby, then handed him to Stephen before she dozed off. He was glad that his family was able to be with him for the happiest day of his life. As he sat holding his baby and looking at his sleeping wife, he thanked God for his blessings and knew his life was now perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

The baby stayed in Caylin's room all night because Stephen didn't want him going to the nursery. He wanted to get some practice taking care of the baby. He watched Caylin with Aidan and could tell she was already bonding with him and could stop the baby's crying easier than he could. In the morning, the doctor came in to see how they were doing. He examined Aidan and Caylin, before telling her "well, looks like you and the baby are doing great. So, as soon as his 24 hours are up, we will discharge you."

"Why 24 hours?" Stephen asked.

"We have to do some blood work on him that goes to the state, and it has to be done once he is 24 hours old."

"Yeh mean yeh are going to stick him with a needle?"

"Yes, we have to. It checks for bilirubin in his blood, and also for some genetic disorders. Don't worry, he will be okay. They still have to do his hearing screen as well I believe. I want to see you both in 2 weeks in my office."

"Okay, we'll be there. Thanks so much." Caylin looked over at her husband and he looked upset. "What's the matter Ste?"

"Ah just don't like the thought of him getting poked. He's just a wee lad; they will hurt him."

"Baby, they do it all the time. He won't remember it and you will be surprised how quickly he will get over it. Don't worry, okay? He will be just fine. I don't know if you should go with me to the doctor for him to get his shots."

"No, Ah'll go, Ah want to be there for everything with him, love." He reached into the crib and picked the baby up, holding him close. "Ah don't ever want to have to put him down or leave him, lass. What will Ah do when it is time to go? It is hard enough leaving all yehs, and now him too. Ah don't want to miss anything."

"I know. We will take lots of pictures and videos so you don't miss anything. It will all work out, Ste, I know it."

He smiled at his wife, and then smiled down at his son. "Ah will always be here."

When it was time for the nurses to take the baby, Caylin sent Stephen to their house to get the car seat so they could take him home. She took a shower and got dressed while he was gone, and laid an outfit out for Aidan. She started gathering up all the free stuff the hospital gave them for him being the first baby of the year as well. They picked up a copy of the newspaper with the baby's picture in it also. Several of the other superstars and divas had sent flowers and baby gifts, leaving Caylin wondering where they would put it all. They even got a large gift basket from the McMahons.

When the nurse brought Aidan back, Caylin dressed him in his blue onesie and white overalls the girls bought. She put on his hat and socks and little sneakers before wrapping him up. She snuggled him against her chest, whispering to him. As she gazed down at him, she couldn't believe he was real. She never planned on having another child, but that was before Stephen had come back into their lives. She admitted to herself that she was glad he looked like her, since the girls look so much like their father. She kissed his forehead and sat down in the chair with him.

It wasn't long before Stephen got back, and he started taking things to the Nissan. They sat around waiting for the nurse to release them. Around noon, she finally came in with a stack of papers. "Okay guys, the blood work we do came back good and he passed his hearing screen. So, as soon as I go over these papers with you, you all can go home. This is a copy of his birth record that we send to the state. You both need to sign this. Here is his footprint card and pictures. This is the shot record that we have started for him. You need to take that with you when you take him in. Here are yours and his discharge instructions. He isn't your first and you are doing a great job, so unless you have any questions, you can go. Oh, be sure to keep track of your bleeding. It should start slowing down a lot. He also left you with a prescription for pain medicine if you need it."

"No, I don't guess we have any questions. We are just ready to get home, right Aidan?"

"Okay, Mrs. Farrelly if you will sign these three and Mr. Farrelly, please sign this one." They quickly signed their names and the nurse told them "okay, the orderly will be here with a wheelchair shortly for you."

"Oh, I can walk. I would prefer to walk actually."

"Alright, if that is what you want. Take care." She left the room and Caylin put the baby in the car seat, showing Stephen how to snap him in.

"Okay boys, let's go home."

"Mum is cooking and everyone is over at the house, love. Me sisters were also putting everything back in the nursery for us and moving the stuff for the kids in the den with the girls. Ah told her she didn't have to because they are leaving tomorrow, but they insisted."

He took the carrier and walked with his wife down to the parking lot. They found the SUV and Caylin showed him how to secure the car seat. Stephen carefully drove his wife and baby home, and carried the car seat into the house when they arrived. Everyone was waiting to welcome them, and they were greeted with hugs and smiling faces. Stu helped Stephen bring everything in while Caylin handed the baby to Bennie to hold. "Aye Caylie, he is a gorgeous lad. Ah am so happy fer the two of yeh. We are all thrilled that he came before we had to leave. Ah am just sorry we will miss the baptism."

"Me too. But I am glad you were here to see him. By the way, where is my mum? I thought they were going to stay?"

"They are coming back soon, love. They didn't bring anything with them, and yer friend is going to make the trip with them as well. Actually, Ah am surprised that they haven't made it yet."

"Oh okay. Allison, will you call your Nana and see where they are?"

"Sure, Mama."

"Are yeh alright, love?"

"Yeah, I am just tired."

"Having a baby will do that to yeh" Bennie answered.

"Mum, stop monopolizing the baby! Ah want to hold my nephew!" Adele told her. She smiled "here yeh go, lass. Ah need to go check the food anyway." Adele took the baby and grinned at him. The twins sat down beside their mother while their aunt was busy with the baby. "Mama, Nana said they will be here in about 15 minutes. We are glad you are home."

"Yeah, we missed you, Mama."

"I missed you girls too."

After her parents and Megan arrived, everyone ate and ogled the baby more. Later, Caylin and Stephen took Megan and Drew aside to talk to them about the legal paperwork. Stephen told them that now Aidan was born, the lawyer could finish the documents and they all could sign them. Caylin asked Drew about when would be good for them to plan the baptism. She also apologized to Megan for not remembering that she had to be Catholic to be part of the ceremony. Megan assured her it was okay but promised she would be there anyway.

When it got late, their guests left and everyone else went to bed, knowing they had a flight the next morning. Caylin told her husband to bring the crib into their bedroom. "Alright, love, but why?"

"I don't want him across the hall his first night home. I want him in here. Please, just bring it."

He went and got the crib and brought it back into their room. Stephen crawled into bed behind her and she sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she held the baby and fed him. "Life couldn't get better than this, love. The most beautiful sight my eyes ever beheld is ya with our son. Ah have wanted this ever since we were kids, and fer a long time, Ah wasn't sure it would ever happen. Ah live in amazement of me own life, all because of yeh. Ah wouldn't have any of this without yeh. None of it. Not our children, a home, not even my career."

"I didn't help you get your career. You had that long before…"

"No, ya did. Yeh believed in me, even when Ah didn't believe in meself. Yeh encouraged me and gave me hope and guts to fight fer what Ah wanted. Yeh said Ah was yer hero, but the truth is, yeh are mine as well. Ah saw yeh fight a real battle, and win. Yeh had courage and strength that Ah wished Ah had. Yeh are my inspiration."

Caylin got choked up and couldn't speak. He saw that she was about to cry, so he kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear "Ah love yeh, lass. Ah didn't mean to upset yeh…"

"It's okay, you didn't. You just don't realize how strong your love made me. After we left Ireland, I focused my energy on getting better and getting back to you. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you again and have the life you promised me we would have one day." She looked down at the baby and smiled "now we finally have it."

"Yes, we do."

When he was done, she let Stephen change him before putting him to bed. "Ah think Ah am getting the hang of this, love."

"You are doing great."

"Ah want to be a good father to him. A role model and someone he wants to look up to."

"You are already a good father, Ste." He kissed Aidan's head before placing him in the crib. He crawled back into bed with his wife and pressed his lips to hers. "Thank yeh for saying that. This is the one job Ah have to do well at. Being a husband and father is the most important thing to me."

She laid her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. A couple of hours later, she heard the baby crying. She told Stephen to go back to sleep and got up to get the baby. She changed him and went across the hall to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair to feed him. After a half hour, she put him back to bed and went back to sleep. He woke up a couple of more times before morning, each time Caylin getting up with him.

Everyone got up early that morning because Stephen's family had to leave to go back to Ireland. They finished their packing and said their goodbyes before Stephen drove them to the airport. They were all happy that they got to see the baby and spend time with Caylin and the girls. Stephen told them that he would try to bring his wife and kids to Ireland for spring break. His mother pulled his arm and took him aside. She cupped his cheek "Ah am so very proud of yeh, son. Yeh have a beautiful family. Yeh make sure and take care of them. And yeh help Caylin with the baby when yeh are home."

"Ah will, Ma. Ah love yeh. Have a safe trip."

"Love yeh too, Ste." She hugged him tightly before grabbing her bags and going to check in.

When he got back home, the girls were straightening up the house. "Where is yer mum?"

"She is resting, Daddy. She is sleepy" Andi replied.

"Yeah, she took the baby and went back to bed."

He went up to their room and lay down beside her. When Aidan started to cry, he picked him up and took him across the hall to keep from waking Caylin up. He changed the baby then went downstairs to make him a bottle. He sat in the recliner and fed the baby, his heart glowing. He felt rejuvenated, like he had a new purpose in life. He daydreamed about what Aidan would be like growing up. He could see himself wrestling with him, buying his first bicycle, teaching him to play soccer, playing video games, teaching him to drive, and sending him off to college. He missed out on so much with his daughters and he was grateful to have the chance to be a father to his son.


	34. Chapter 34

The next few days, they were busy getting ready for the baby's baptism. They had called the lawyer, and they all had signed the papers, except Megan who was planning on doing so when she came down for the ceremony. They had met with Father Peter and discussed the rites, planning the service for Sunday before evening mass. Caylin had picked out a white outfit for him, and was planning on using the Christening gown she had used for the girls when they were baptized. The girls loved having the baby around and were always taking turns holding him. Stephen was enjoying being a father and was getting good at making bottles and changing diapers. Caylin was tired a lot from the baby waking up so much, but she was happier than she had ever been. Drew spent what time he could over at their house as well, determined to be a good godfather to the baby. Caylin and Stephen knew they had made the right choice.

That Sunday, her parents and her father's sister, and Megan and her family drove down for the service. Stephen had invited several of his friends and their families to come as well. They all got ready and Stephen drove them to the church, where Drew was waiting out front for them. He shook Stephen's hand and kissed Caylin on the cheek before hugging the girls. "Good evening everyone. Girls, you look lovely." They smiled and followed him into the church. Stephen told him "don't forget, mate, yeh are supposed to hold the baby when the priest baptizes him."

"I haven't forgotten, Ste. And cheers again, mate."

"Ah wouldn't have dreamt of asking anyone else, fella."

They smiled at everyone who came and went to take their seat at the front of the church. When the priest came in, he asked them to step forward. "We begin today our celebration of the Sacrament of Baptism. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. What name have you given your child?"

Stephen answered "Aidan William."

The priest asked "What do you ask of God's Church for Aidan?"

They both answered "baptism."

"Stephen and Caylin, you have asked to have your child baptized. In doing so, you are accepting the responsibility of training Aidan in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring Aidan up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us by loving God and our neighbor. Do you clearly understand what you are undertaking?"

"We do."

He turned to Drew and asked him "Andrew, are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty as Christian parents?"

Drew looked at him and replied "I am."

He turned to the group and asked "People of God, do you agree to support these parents in the baptismal covenant for this child?"

Everyone answered "we do."

The priest spoke to the baby "Aidan, the Christian community welcomes you with great joy. In its name, I claim you for Christ our Savior by the sign of his cross. I now trace the cross on your forehead, and invite your parents and Godfather to do the same." He made the sign of the cross and Stephen, Caylin and Drew followed suit.

"Almighty God, you sent your only son to rescue us from the slavery of sin, and to give us the freedom only your sons and daughters enjoy. We now pray for this child who will have to face the world with its temptations, and fight the devil in all his cunning. Your Son died and rose again to save us. By his victory over sin and death, bring this child out of the power of darkness. Strengthen him with the grace of Christ, and watch over him at every step in life's journey. Through Christ our Lord. Amen. We anoint you with the oil of salvation in the name of Christ our Savior; may He strengthen you with his power, who lives and reigns forever and ever." He made the sign on the cross on the baby's chest with oil of catechumens.

"My dear brothers and sisters, let us ask our Lord Jesus Christ to look lovingly on this child who is to be baptized, on his parents and godparents, and on all the baptized. By the mystery of your death and resurrection, bathe this child in light, give him the new life of baptism and welcome him into your holy Church. Through baptism and confirmation, make him your faithful follower and a witness to your gospel. Lead him by a holy life to the joys of God's kingdom. Make the lives of his parents and godparents examples of faith to inspire this child. Keep his family always in your love. Renew the grace of our baptism in each one of us."

"Almighty and ever-living God, you sent your only Son into the world to cast out the power of Satan, spirit of evil, to rescue man from the kingdom of darkness, and bring him into the splendor of your kingdom of light. We pray for this child: set him free from original sin, make him a temple of your glory, and send your Holy Spirit to dwell with him. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Father, God of Mercy, through these waters of baptism you have filled us with new life as your very own children. From all who are baptized in water and the Holy Spirit, you have formed one people, united in your son, Jesus Christ. You have set us free and filled our hearts with the Spirit of your love that we may live in your peace. You call those who have been baptized to announce the Good News of Jesus Christ to people everywhere. You have called your child, Aidan, to this cleansing water that he may share in the faith of your Church and have eternal life. By the mystery of this consecrated water, lead him to a new and spiritual birth. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Father Peter addressed them again "Dear parents and Godfather: You have come here to present this child for baptism. By water and the Holy Spirit, he is to receive the gift of new life from God, who is love. On your part, you must make it your constant care to bring him up in the practice of the faith. See that the divine life, which God gives him, is kept safe from the poison of sin, to grow always stronger in his heart. If your faith makes you ready to accept this responsibility, renew now the vows of your own baptism. Reject sin; profess your faith in Christ Jesus. This is the faith of the Church. This is the faith in which this child is about to be baptized. Do you renounce Satan and all his works and all his empty show?"

"I do."

He asked everyone in attendance "Do you believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth? Do you believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was born of the Virgin Mary, suffered death and was buried, rose again from the dead, and is now seated at the right hand of the Father? Do you believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting?"

They answered "I do."

"This is our faith. This is the faith of the Church. We are proud to profess it, in Christ Jesus our Lord. Amen." The priest turned again to Caylin and Stephen "Is it your will that Aidan should be baptized in the faith of the Church, which we have all professed with you?"

"It is."

"My dear brothers and sisters, God uses the sacrament of water to give his divine life to those who believe in him. Let us turn to him, and ask him to pour his gift of life from this font on this child he has chosen."

Caylin handed the baby to Drew and he held him over the baptismal font. The priest poured water over his head three times and said "I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. God the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ has freed you from sin, given you a new birth by water and the Holy Spirit, and welcomed you into his holy people. He now anoints you with the chrism of salvation. As Christ was anointed Priest, Prophet, and King, so may you live always as a member of his body, sharing everlasting life. Amen. " He anointed him on the crown of the head with the sacred chrism. He took the white Christening gown and put it on the baby, and said "Aidan, you have become a new creation, and have clothed yourself in Christ. See in this white garment the outward sign of your Christian dignity. With your family and friends to help you by word and example, bring that dignity unstained into the everlasting life of heaven. Amen."

Caylin took the baby and the priest held the Easter candle. "Receive the light of Christ." Stephen lit Aidan's candle and the priest continued "Parents and Godparents, this light is entrusted to you to be kept burning brightly. This child of yours has been enlightened by Christ. He is to walk always as a child of the light. May he keep the flame of faith alive in his heart. When the Lord comes, may he go out to meet him with all the saints in the heavenly kingdom."

He touched the baby on the ears and then the mouth and spoke "The Lord Jesus made the deaf hear and the dumb speak. May he soon touch your ears to receive his word, and your mouth to proclaim his faith, to the praise and glory of God the Father."

"Dearly beloved, this child has been reborn in baptism. He is now called the child of God, for so indeed he is. In confirmation he will receive the fullness of God's Spirit. In Holy Communion he will share the banquet of Christ's sacrifice, calling God his Father in the midst of the Church. In the name of this child, in the Spirit of our common sonship, let us pray together in the words our Lord has given us: Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. God the Father, through his Son, the Virgin Mary's child, has brought joy to all Christian mothers, as they see the hope of eternal life shine on their children. May he bless the mother of this child. She now thanks God for the gift of her child. May she be one with him in thanking him forever in heaven. God is the giver of all life, human and divine. May he bless the father of this child. He and his wife will be the first teachers of their child in the ways of faith. May they be also the best of teachers, bearing witness to the faith by what they say and do. By God's gift, through water and the Holy Spirit, we are reborn to everlasting life. In his goodness, may he continue to pour out his blessings upon these sons and daughters of his. May he make them always, wherever they may be, faithful members of his holy people. May he send his peace upon all who are gathered here, in Christ Jesus our Lord. Amen. May almighty God, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, bless you. Amen."

After the ceremony was over, everyone gave Aidan their presents. Megan signed the papers from the lawyer, but she and the others who weren't Catholic left before mass began. Later on, following church services, Caylin and Stephen invited her parents and Drew back to their house for dinner. Stephen decided to order in and had Chinese food delivered. Caylin handed Drew the baby and went to warm up some breast milk and make him a bottle. She asked the girls to set the table before the food arrived. Stephen sat next to Drew and grinned "so mate, when are yeh going to get you a lass and have one of these fer yerself eh?"

Drew started laughing "I don't know, man. For now, I think I will just be happy being a godfather. I can spoil him and buy him toys that make noise, and then go back home."

Stephen chuckled "yeh might have to contend with me wife if yeh do that!"

"Look, mate, I am just so happy for you. You have this perfect family and life and I really am glad I am part of your lives. Your wife, she has been so kind to me and welcoming. She is a good woman and you are a lucky man."

"We care about yeh, fella. Yeh know that. Yeh are always welcome here. Caylie told me what yeh said, and Ah don't ever want yeh to feel like yeh are alone or like Ah am too busy to be here fer yeh. Yer like me brother."

"Cheers, Ste." Caylin came back and handed Drew the bottle. " Here you go." He looked at her and smiled "you want me to feed him?"

"Well, yes, you are the one holding him and he is hungry. Better give it to him before he starts crying" she said with a laugh.

Drew propped the baby in his arm and held the bottle to his mouth. Caylin went to the office and got the gift they had gotten for Drew. She had already given Megan hers. She came back into the living room and handed the picture to him. "What's this, love?"

"It is from Aidan, kind of."

Drew looked at the silver picture frame and read the inscription. "_I'm glad you are my Godparent, someone to hold my hand. A friend if I should need one, who will love and understand. I just want to say 'thank you,' as you are the best. With you beside me through my life, I know I have been blessed_."

He started to choke up and had to fight back his tears. Caylin saw his face and stood to kiss him on the forehead. "Don't cry, sweetheart. We just wanted you and Megan to have a little something. We are very pleased that our kids have a man like you in their lives. A good man they can look up to."

"Thank you both." Stephen patted him on the back "no, thank yeh, mate."

When James, Ana, and Connie got there, Drew handed Caylin's aunt the baby because she hadn't got to hold him yet. As soon as the food got there, they went into the dining room and Caylin put the baby in his carrier since he was asleep.

"You have a handsome little boy, my dear. He looks just like you" her aunt told her.

"Thank you. He does have Ste's dimples though."

"That he does. The one thing the girls didn't get from their dad" Ana said with a smile. "So have yeh lasses been helping yer mum?"

"Yes ma'am. Aidan cries a lot though" Alli answered.

"Yeah. A lot! Sometimes we're all like, 'why are you crying, bubba?' because he won't stop! Even after we feed and burp and change him. I think he just wants to cry!" Andi said.

They all started laughing "well, love, that is what wee babies do!"

"Daddy can make him stop crying though" she added.

"Well, Ste, sounds like yeh are a natural, eh?"

He grinned "Ah don't know. Ah just watch Caylie and do what she does." He reached over and took her hand. "She is a great mum." He kissed her knuckles and smiled up at her. She swept her thumb across his cheek "you are a wonderful father, Stephen. Don't underestimate yourself." They noticed everyone smiling at them, and they both started to flush.

After dinner, her family left to head back to Georgia and the girls went to bed since they had to start back to school the next day. Drew also went home, reminding his friend that they had a plane to catch early the next morning. Stephen locked up the house and snuggled next to his wife and son on the couch. "Yeh two are beautiful, lass. Ah don't want to leave yehs."

"I know baby, and I don't want you to go, but you have to. Don't worry about us. We will be fine."

"Ah don't want to miss a single moment in his life. Ah don't want to watch my son grow up in pictures. Ah don't want to be that kind of dad."

"Ste, you aren't and you won't be. We love you and will support you doing what you love. Things are different with him than they were with the girls. Please stop being so hard on yourself."

"Ah can't help it. Ah feel guilty enough because of the girls, and Ah can't help feeling like Ah'm a bad father for leaving my family."

"Stop it right now, Stephen Farrelly. You are not a bad father. I won't let you talk that way. We understand that you have to travel for work and I accepted that when we got back together. You will be here for your son, just like you are for me and the twins."

"Ah don't want him to forget me."

"Baby, don't be silly. He is so little right now, he won't forget you. Don't worry about that." She handed him the baby "here, hold your son. Spend some time with him. I am going to go take a bath before bed." She kissed her husband tenderly and whispered "I love you more than any words could say."

She headed up the stairs and Stephen leaned back against the couch, holding the baby boy close to him. He looked down at the sleeping bundle and kissed him on the forehead. "Ah love yeh, Aidan. Ah will be a good dad to yeh and Ah will always take care of yeh and yer mummy and sisters. Yeh don't know how grateful and blessed Ah feel to have yeh here and healthy. Ah don't want yeh to ever think Ah don't love yeh or want yeh. Yeh made our family whole, lad. Ah will make sure yeh never want for anything and will love yeh unconditionally. Yeh will never have to wonder how much yer daddy loves yeh."

A/N Catholic Liturgy, Rite of Baptism


End file.
